The Orange Flash and the White Dog
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: Revised version. Complete summary inside. Crossover with Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and with a minor crossover with the manga King of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's notes: Here is the edited and revised first chapter of my fic. If you notice any grammatical errors that I may have missed pm and let me know. There will be some changes in this chapter. I've added a little bit to this chapter but it will be pretty familiar to everyone. I've also combined chapter I and II together to make it longer. **

Chapter I

Naruto looked at the council of elders in shock. "Why?"

"You failed in your mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke which is unacceptable," one of the members replied viciously. "We have no need for a shinobi such as you."

"You should never have been made a genin in the first place," interjected another council member.

"Enough, as we have stated before, Uzumaki Naruto, you have been removed from the Konoha Shinobi register and hereby banished from the village. You have twenty-four hours to pack your possessions and leave," sneered another member.

Naruto's fists clenched. He knew this was complete bullshit! The other members of the Sasuke retrieval squad were not being banished. Only he was and he knew why, it was because he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the civilian members of the council had been trying to get rid of him for years. In the background, he dimly heard Tsunade protesting his banishment but what she was saying did not register. In his mind, the only thing he could think of was that he would not be able to fulfill his promise to Sakura-chan or become the Hokage. His dreams had been destroyed. He felt Jiraiya and Tsunade move up beside him and gently guide him out of the council chambers. He let them as thoughts and feelings of failure, anger and grief rushed through his mind. He was unable to focus on anything of any substance.

He eventually felt himself being eased down onto a chair and a cup of something warm was placed into his hands. He distantly heard Iruka and Shizune demanding to know what was wrong with him as he absent mindedly sipped the cup of tea that he had been given. He heard Tsunade mumbling something to the two shinobi and the subsequent shrieks of outrage. He breathed in shakily, tears coming to his eyes. "Why? Why do they hate me so much? I am not the Kyuubi," he whispered.

"I know, brat, I know," Tsunade whispered sadly.

"And so do most of the shinobi in the village," Jiraiya stated quietly.

"Is there anything you can do, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka questioned.

"No, this is final. The only way Naruto can be a Konoha ninja is if they bring him back into the fold. As of now, that will be impossible." Tsunade muttered angrily before pausing for a moment and then said, "Or if the political climate changes. Right now there are two many civilians on the council and they are all under the thumb of Danzo. If I could get rid of them and replace them with shinobi deserving the position, Naruto would be reinstated in a heartbeat."

Naruto looked up and asked softly, "What do you mean, baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "Brat, since you've become a ninja you have proven yourself over and over again as someone worthy of respect. To the shinobi of Konoha, you are one of us. This whole banishment is something Danzo cooked up and I don't know why. What I do know is that I will find out. I do know that it has something to do with gaining or keeping the power he had in Konoha right now."

Jiraiya sighed loudly and said, "Not only is Danzo trying some kind of power play he has made sure that Naruto would not be welcomed back as a powerful ninja."

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka questioned.

"I mean that the council has informed me that I would not be allowed to take him on as an apprentice because he is not a Konoha ninja. So I can not even train him to the point that the council would accept him back," Jiraiya replied grimly.

"So, the only thing I can do now is train myself or find someone who is able and willing to train me to be strong and skilled enough for the council to accept me back," Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Jiraiya stated.

"Ok than, I guess that's what I'll do!"

Naruto stood up, determination burning in his eyes and looked up at the Toad Sannin, "Ero-sennin is there any way at all that you can help me?"

Jiraiya thought about what Naruto had asked him for a minute before nodding his head slowly. "There is something I could do, it is not much but it will help you."

Naruto jumped up and hugged Jiraiya, "Thanks, Ero-sennin," he choked out.

He stepped back and looked at everyone in the hokage's office, memorizing their faces. He did not know when he would see them again. He walked toward Iruka, pulling off his hitai-ate as he walked slowly toward his former sensei and he looked down at it and clenched it tightly.

This was the hitai-ate that Iruka-sensei gave him, the one that once belonged to his Academy teacher. It meant the world to him but he knew he would not be allowed to take it with him when he left. He looked up at his former teacher and handed it to him. "Iruka-sensei, keep this safe until I come back for it, ok."

Iruka nodded stiffly and carefully took the hitai-ate from Naruto's hands. "I will take good care of it while you are gone, I promise!"

Naruto grinned his happiest grin and proclaimed, "I will be back and that is a promise!" His smile dimmed and he whispered, "After all I have to bring Sasuke back and become hokage!" He voice trailed off for a moment and then he continued, "I guess . . . I guess I should go pack my things. I only have twenty-four hours to vacate the premises after all."

Iruka grabbed Naruto desperately hugging his little brother. "Don't get yourself killed, Naruto."

"I won't Iruka-sensei. Do not let your kids drive you nuts sensei," Naruto said quietly and pulled himself out of his teachers embrace.

He turned and hugged Shizune. "Take care of baa-chan, Shizune. Do not let her drink and gamble too much."

"Of course, Naruto, that is my duty as her apprentice. My job as her assistant means I have to keep her from trying to get away from the paperwork."

Naruto went and hugged Jiraiya next. "Ero-sennin, I guess you will not stop spying on the women's bathhouses. But do try to curb your perverted tendencies while in Konoha. I am sure baa-chan would appreciate it." Naruto gave a watery chuckle and continued, "Or baa-chan's fists will appreciate it."

Everyone chuckled quietly at that and Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Baa-chan, I am counting on you to keep that hat warm for me for when I return."

"Of course, brat. I will make sure that it will be warm and toasty for you when you return."

She hugged him desperately and Naruto whimpered as his ribs creaked. "Baa-chan my ribs!"

"Sorry," Tsunade muttered sheepishly. "Try to stay out of trouble brat and do not worry. I will keep your precious people safe."

"Thanks, baa-chan!"

Naruto turned to the door and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him before running to his apartment to pack his belongings.

The people he left behind stared at the door quietly until Tsunade screamed angrily and slammed her fist onto her desk, breaking it in half. "Damn them! Damn them to the nine hells!"

Jiraiya just shook his head and jumped out onto the window ledge. He looked back and said, "Tsunade, there is a safe behind the Yondaime's portrait. The combination is 15-64-03; pull out the scroll that is contained within it. I'll pick it up later. I need to find Kakashi and tell him what has happened. I know he will help me get what I need for Naruto."

Jiraiya then leapt out the window, leaving the three of them alone in the room together. They looked at each other for a moment and then nodded silently understanding what they needed to do. They went their separate ways. They had stuff they had to collect for their favorite knuckle headed ninja.

***

Naruto swiftly arrived at his apartment. He grabbed a bunch of storage scrolls that Jiji had given him a while back but until now, he had never used them. He would pack everything but his survival gear into them. The gear would go into his backpack. He quickly began packing his things. He wanted to be packed before his time was up. He knew if he stayed even a minute over the specified time, the council would use that as an excuse to kill him. He finished sealing the last of his possessions and looked around his empty apartment. He had lived her since he was six. He remembered the day Jiji had brought him here after the orphanage had kicked him out. He sighed and put the last scroll into his backpack. He knew that soon it would be time to go. He would leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Now he some friends he had to say good-bye to.

***

Naruto opened the door to his apartment for the last time and stepped out. He walked down the stairs and put his key into the landlords' mailbox. He had said goodbye to everyone yesterday except for Shino, who was till away with his father and Kakashi, who he could not find.

Everyone's reaction had surprised him. He had not realized he was liked that much by his peers. The entire rookie eight plus Team Gai were furious with the council. Sakura had raged and cried. She had just lost her last teammate and it was so unfair. Kiba had growled angrily and stormed home to yell at his mother for allowing this outrage to happen. Hinata had blushed when he arrived and then fell silent with anger, unable to express her rage and sorrow except by glaring with tears in her eyes at the ground. Neji's reaction was hard to pin down. He was so quiet but Naruto saw the anger and unhappiness of the blatant mistreatment of Naruto.

Shikamaru had muttered that his was all so troublesome and stared angrily up at the clouds. Chouji used one of his family jutsus and stared smashing up Team Tens training ground with everyone cheering him on. Ino screamed angrily for half and hour. Naruto thought his ears would bleed at her shrillness. Lee had screamed angrily about the councils extreme unyouthfullness and began to repeatedly punching the training post in front of him until it splintered. Tenten said nothing but the hail of sharp, pointy weapons against the trees told Naruto what she would like to do to the civilian members of the council.

Since he had not been able to find Kakashi at all he was unable to say goodbye to his genin sensei. He walked through the village to gates. He nodded to the chunin guards who nodded back and wished him luck. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he caught the leashed anger in the two chunin's eyes. He took a bracing breath, stepped through the gate and out of Konoha for what would be a long time. He swiftly began to move away from the village. He had decided he would go to Wave first and then decide where he would go from there.

A couple of miles later, he slowed to a walk as he sensed two chakra signatures ahead of him. A few minutes later, he saw that waiting for him on the path was Jiraiya and Kakashi. Kakashi stepped forward. He held out four scrolls, which were similar to the ones that Jiji had given him earlier. Kakashi cleared his throat, "These four scrolls contain every singe jutsu that I have ever copied." He smiled tightly behind his mask, anger radiating off him. "I spent all day yesterday and all night making copies of them out for you."

Jiraiya stepped forward and handed him another bunch of scrolls. "These scrolls are from Tsunade, Iruka and Shizune. They are filled with things they think that you might need. Extra shuriken, excreta, as well as a lot of money." Jiraiya grinned evilly and continued, "Tsunade raided the treasury for you, brat. She said if they were going to exile her little brother then she would take it out of the villages' pocket. If you manage it wisely it should last you awhile."

Naruto pulled off his pack and put the eight scrolls in with the others. Jiraiya cleared his throat, "This is from me . . .," he paused for a moment before continuing, "From me and the Yondaime." Jiraiya passed Naruto five more scrolls.

Naruto looked at the scrolls and one caught his eye. It had a familiar spiral on it that had appeared on his clothes when he was younger. It also bore the name of Namikaze. He looked up at Jiraiya, "The Yondaime?"

"The scroll contains the inheritance that he and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, left you. You were not supposed to get it until you were older but I think he would understand why I am giving it to you now."

"Wife?" Kakashi choked out, a burning question in his visible eye.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and slowly nodded his head. "Why was I never told?"

"To keep him safe. If you had known you would have become more involved in his life. Which would have drawn attention to him by people we did not want knowing the truth," came the soft reply.

Naruto listened to his with wide eyes, "The Yondaime's my …"

"Yes. You go by your mother's last name in order to protect you from your father's enemies. Only Sarutobi and I knew of your parent's marriage and when they died we thought it would be best to keep it quiet. If your father's enemies had known about you it is most likely you would be dead by now. That is why Kakashi was never told. He would not have been able to stay away from you. This in turn would have drawn the attention of those who hated your father to you." Jiraiya closed his eyes and hen whispered, "It's why I stayed away from Konoha for so long. If I had been in the village I would have gone to visit my Godson."

"Godson!"

Jiraiya nodded, "You don't think our meeting at that hot spring was and accident, do you? Sarutobi and I arranged it with Kakashi and Ebisu for you have you there and we set up the events that eventually lead you to demand me to train you."

Naruto grinned at Jiraiya and turned to Kakashi just as the Copy-nin had moved to desperately hug his student. "I was angry at the council before this now I'm even more enraged," he hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto could hear the rage leashed in his sensei's voice and shuddered inwardly. He was glad it was not him that Kakashi was pissed at. "Naruto, you show those overblown, pompous, ignorant bastards on the council just what they so callously threw away and stay safe."

Naruto blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall ask Kakashi words brought back all that he had lost. "I will, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good."

Kakashi let Naruto go and stepped back. Naruto grinned shakily up at Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Well, I guess it is time for me to go," he whispered as he put the last of the scrolls into his bag.

"By the way, brat," Jiraiya said, "The rest of the scrolls I gave you contain various toad jutsus as well as some of my personal favorite jutsus. "I also left instructions on how to train with the various toads you can summon. I also included a basic sealing manual. Your father left you the more advanced stuff."

Naruto nodded and his eyes were once again caught by the spiral which he now realized was a family insignia. His finger brushed over it and determination filled crystal blue eyes. He vowed to make his parents proud. He would be the best!

He closed the pack, put it on his back, and turned to leave just when two figures appeared over the horizon. The figures quickly resolved themselves into the Aburame's. Shibi and Shino stopped before them. Shibi looked at them and then inquired, "What is going on, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled grimly and replied, "Uchiha Sasuke ran from the village to join Orochimaru. When Tsunade found out she sent out the only force she had at the time, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. They were later joined by the Sand siblings and Rock Lee. They ended up going against six Jounins of Oto. Naruto fought Sasuke and lost the fight to him who then continued to proceed to join Orochimaru. The council in its infinite wisdom decided to banish Naruto over this. We were just saying our goodbyes to our favorite brat."

Shibi and Shino's eyes narrowed and their Kekai buzzed menacingly. "Those no good bastards. I take it the rest of team didn't get banished?"

"No," Jiraiya stated.

"Bastards! They used such a flimsy excuse. The other villages will wonder just what the hell is going on," whispered Shibi viciously.

"True enough," Jiraiya agreed.

Shibi looked at Naruto and inclined his head. "Good luck, Uzumaki Naruto," he stated formally.

"Thank-you."

Shino nods his head, his kekai still buzzing angrily. He stepped up beside Naruto and whispered his own good-bye and a heartfelt good luck.

Naruto waved goodbye to everyone and started loping down the road. Shino stood there and watched him go until he could no longer be seen. With one last indecipherable glance down the road he headed back to his village with his father, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

A few hours later Naruto hit a familiar clearing and he stopped and looked around. Memories flickered through his mind as he recalled his last journey to Wave and the journey home from a successfully completed mission. A sharp pang of loss flowed through him, followed swiftly by rage.

The anger and hate that he had repressed for years of mistreatment at the hands of certain groups within Konoha began to spread into his chakra and from there to the Shiki Fuujin. Soon his blue chakra began to turn red as the Kyuubi's malevolent chakra began to fill his chakra coils. Naruto lost in his own angry thoughts did not notice until he felt a strange weakness flowing through his body before falling to the ground unconscious.

Naruto woke up to darkness and the familiar shadows of the sewer that was his mind. The pulsing red light ahead of him caught his attention and he headed toward it. He arrived in the cavernous room he had been in once before. Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of the seal and bars that held the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's red chakra seemed to be slowly dissolving the seal and bars. "What," he breathed.

The Kyuubi raised his gigantic head and hate filled glowing, red eyes glared down at him. "Well, little meat bag, my thanks to you. Your anger and rage has loosened the chains that bind me within you and soon I will be free!" The Kyuubi howled in glee and continued to gloat, "Once I am free, I will finish what I started twelve years ago. I will destroy that pathetic little village. I will soak in the blood of its human inhabitants and revel in their fear!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he screamed, "No, I will not let you hurt my village and my precious people!"

The Kyuubi snorted in amusement. "As if you can stop me. Why would you even fight for a village that has abandoned you? You are as stupid as you appear."

"Yes, there are those would gladly see me dead but there are those who are just have no opinion what so ever because they do not know me. Then there are those few precious people who mean the word to me. I won't let you hurt them," Naruto stated in a determined voice.

Naruto pulled his chakra toward his navel and the seal that was there. Blue chakra clashed with red, each fighting for domination. Kyuubi's red chakra almost overwhelming Naruto's blue but he pushed with all his might forcing Kyuubi's chakra back to its cage. Normally the power of the bijuu would overwhelm a human but Naruto stubborn nature would not allow him to yield.

***

A mile from the clearing where human and bijuu fought for supremacy a portal opened and a young woman stepped out. She was about five foot eight with long, white hair. Her hair was held away from her face with a red cloth, which was wrapped around her forehead and covered the tips of her ears. Dangling from the folds of the cloth was a silver cross hanging from a small silver chain. Nothing but her golden, slit eyes could be seen as the rest of her face was covered by a white mask. She was wearing a white, form-fitting sleeve less shirt and tight white pants, around her waist was a black belt with three silver buckles. Her footwear were a pair of pitch black, thick, leather boots that were closed by three silver buckles that ran up the front. The outfit was completed with a pair of white gloves that went up to her biceps and a long, red tattered cloak.

She looked around; getting a feel for the place she had arrived at. She stretched her youki out and felt it, a battle between a human's chakra and a youkai's youki. Her gold eyes narrowed and she ran toward the battle she sensed.

She arrived at the clearing and saw a young, blonde haired boy in a bright orange jumpsuit lying unconscious on the ground as well as the youki and chakra that emerged from his body. She paused in surprise as she absorbed the fact that he had two different power sources fighting within his body. She wondered if the young boy was a hanryou.

She moved to his side and gently touched his forehead and entered his mind. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she realized she was in a sewer. "What the hell has this kid been through if his mindscape is a sewer?" She muttered to herself as she trudged through the knee high water toward the clashing chakra and youki ahead.

She stepped into a large room at one end she could see a seal, cage, and what they contained. The kid stood in the knee-deep water and glared up at the giant red kitsune behind the bars. "You think you can stop me, you worthless little brat?" The red kitsune growled furiously, "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I will destroy you and your oh so precious village! Nothing you do will be enough to stop ME!"

The blonde kid growled back, "I don't care who or what you are. I will not fail my father or the village I swore to protect. I … will … not … let … you … go … FREE!" The kid screamed the last word and his chakra poured forth pushing the fox's youki forcefully back into the cage.

The young woman moved further into the room and let loose her own youki. The two combatants paused and turned slightly toward her. The kids' eyes went wide with surprise and the Kyuubi stumbled farther back into his cage in fear.

The woman smirked at the Kyuubi beneath her mask. "Well, if it is not the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are wanted in all four lands of the Makai for your extremely violent and destructive tendencies that caused the death of some pretty important personages in the Makai. You escaped from the Makai twenty five years ago and were believed to be most likely wrecking havoc in the Hidden Realm," She paused and turned to the kid and said, "Kid, I will help you re-imprison our friend here."

Relief flooded the blue eyes of the child in front of her. He nodded and shoved his blue chakra towards the Kyuubi and her green youki soon followed. Their combined might was able to fully push the Kyuubi's red youki back into the cage. The demoness stepped up to the seal and from her finger tips formed a secondary seal over the first which completely locked the Kyuubi and his youki behind the obsidian bars of his cage.

The Kyuubi howled in rage as he was once again unable to free himself from his prison. "I think it is time to return to the real world, kid," the demoness said and disappeared from the sewer.

Gold eyes watched as the blonde teen opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and looked up at her. He grinned and put his hand behind his head, rubbing the back of it. "Hey, thanks for your help. The name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"You are welcome. My name is Taishio Yaone."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks.**

Chapter II

Yaone sat down, cross-legged in front of Naruto. "So tell me, Naruto, just how did you get Kyuubi sealed within you?" She questioned.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and took a deep breath and started telling her the beginning of his story. "Twelve years ago he attacked my home village of Konoha. From what I remember from my history classes, the ninja of Konoha fought the kitsune for a number of days, desperately trying to keep him away from Konoha. Meanwhile the Yondaime was desperately trying to finish creating the Shiki Fuujin seal."

"Yondaime?"

"The fourth hokage, the leader of our village, anyways what the ninja did not know was that they were also buying time by keeping it away until I was born. This is what Ji-chan told me after I found out about Kyuubi being sealed within me." Naruto's blue eyes went hazy as he pulled forth his memories of what Jiji had told him. "The Yondaime knew he couldn't kill the beast but he knew he could possibly seal it away. He quickly realized he couldn't seal it into an inanimate object or even into an adult human. No inanimate object was strong enough to contain the power of the Kyuubi and an adult chakra coils were already developed and would not be able to contain the power of the bijuu. Its power would overwhelm their coils and kill them soon after it was sealed into them. Kyuubi would then be immediately released into the world again."

"He quickly realized that he would have to seal the bijuu into a newborn baby with its umbilical cord just cut because the babies' chakra coils wouldn't be developed yet. I guess my mother was the closest one ready to give birth." Naruto paused and looked up at the sky. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized something and then muttered, "It must have killed him to know he had to seal him into me in order to save everyone, including me, from being killed by the Kyuubi."

Yaone looked at him curiously and asked him, "Why do you think that?"

Naruto sighed and looked at her sadly before saying, "I just recently found out that the fourth was my father."

"Oh yeah, I can see why it would. It must have been very difficult to know that he had to do that to his own son," Yaone whispered.

"Yeah, I do know that he lived long enough after performing the sealing to ask that I be regarded as a hero." Naruto's lips quirked in a bitter, sad smile and said, "Of course humans being what they are, his last wish was not followed. I was an outcast in my village. I was ignored and belittled by the people in it. I know Ji-chan had to put a law in place that forbid everyone that knew the truth about the sealing to never tell it to anyone who did not know. It did not really help at the beginning though."

"Interesting," Yaone murmured and looked at him curiously, "Just what was your life like?"

"I knew that there were a few assassination attempts when I was younger but Ji-chan put a very brutal stop to that crap. I also know that the Anbu corps. Followed my fathers last wish because I do remember them saving me and killing the offenders. After that happened a few times the attempts stopped."

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands. Yaone could taste he pain coming off the young teen in front of her. He took a deep breath and continued his story. "Now with the thirds law in place the kids my age didn't know about the Kyuubi being sealed within me. The law being put into place was to allow me to have some friends growing up. That really did not happen though. The matron of the orphanage kept the other orphans away from me saying that I was a bad influence. The parents of the other children kept hem away with the same excuse and punished them if they disobeyed. It hurt, ya know, to watch the adults yank them away from me, telling the m to stay way form me because I was a bad person. I always wondered what I had done to deserve this treatment. I was so lonely and I just wanted one friend." Tears clogged his throat and his voice trailed off.

Yaone sat here quietly letting him regain his composure. Anger burning within her as she realized how cruel these humans had been to a child. She was an inuyoukai, pack was everything. No child should ever be treated as he was. Her father was a harsh teacher but she knew he loved her even if he rarely said or showed it.

Naruto soon continued his story. "I quickly developed a mask of false smiles and happiness. When the orphanage kicked me out when I was six, Jiji got me an apartment of my own. What I did not know at the time was that the apartment building was owned by a former Anbu and usually rented only to other former Anbu as well as those still in Anbu. I guess Jiji wanted me in the safest place he could think of."

"That day, Jiji took me shopping for new clothes and I picked out every bright, cheerful color I could. I needed their warmth to keep me cheerful. Orange quickly became my favorite color. Jiji, also made sure that most of my clothing got this spiral embroidered or printed onto all my clothes," he said as he pulled the scroll from his parents out of his backpack.

He showed the spiral to Yaone. She arched an elegant, white brow at the name Namikaze. "Namikaze?"

Naruto chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his blonde head. "As I said, I just found out that the Yondaime was my father. My godfather, Jiraiya, or as I call him Ero-sennin, told me that the knowledge who my father was hidden to protect me from my fathers enemies."

"Why would you need to be his from your fathers' enemies? I mean he could not have had that many that you could have been protected from them by your villages Anbu?"

"Hehehe, my fathers' enemies consisted of whole shinobi villages," Naruto informed her.

"What?"

"The village had just come out of the Second Great Shinobi War. My father had developed a jutsu that he called the Hirashin which allowed him to kill thousands with one move. He became known as the Yellow Flash because the speed of the jutsu was so high that all you saw before people started dying was a yellow flash. In the other villages bingo books he was the only one to ever be rated as a double S class and the shinobi of the other villages were ordered to run at first sight."

"Wow, ok, I see now why you were hidden. There would be no way you could be protected from all those who would wish to kill you if they knew you existed," Yaone stated.

"Yeah, so I just found out about my family. I use my mom's maiden name because only Jiji and ero-sennin knew of my parents' marriage. He looked down at the scroll in his hand and ran his finger over the name. "One day," he whispered, "One day I'll be strong enough to use my father's name."

Naruto looked up at Yaone and smiled awkwardly before putting the scroll back into his bag. "Anyways, when I was six, I had been given my own apartment. That year I started going to the Ninja Academy. I think, Jiji, entered me into the Academy in order to help me gain some friends. Everyone one was a few years older then I was and I was pretty much ignored by everyone. The Academy teachers refused to teach me anything. They ignored me and my questions and some how I was always sent to the hall to balance buckets of water on my head when something vitally important was being taught. They even refused to teach me to read and write and that's where Ayame-chan saved me. She knew about the Kyuubi and she liked me anyway. Her father followed my father's wishes and saw me as a hero. Ayame-chan, when she found that I could not read and write taught me with her fathers help." Naruto smiled happily as he remembered the day Ayame-chan volunteered to teach him to read.

"After that, it grew a little bit easier to catch up but I had to start to sneak around the village, spying on genin and other academy students to try to figure out the hand seals and academy jutsus. When I was eight I was with kids my own age and that is when I first met Sasuke. Not long after that the Uchiha massacre happened leaving only Sasuke alive. I reached out to him and even though he seemed to reject my overture, I remember seeing him smile to himself. It made me so happy to be acknowledged by him."

Naruto paused and then continued, "Soon I started making friends just like Ji-chan hoped I would. They were all members of different clans. I think that is why they became my first friends. The clans of Konoha actually followed the fourths wish and I was a hero and was respected as such. Their children were never told to avoid me as the civilian children were told to. It was just that until the Academy I had never met any. The friendship between Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and me was strong and they rapidly become very precious to me. Kiba and I had a little rivalry going on. We often insulted one another but we did not actually mean anything hurtful about it, it is the way we showed our affection for each other."

"By this time I had started pranking the village to gain attention as well as using them as distractions for when I snuck around to spy on other ninja. The academy teachers were still not teaching me anything and I knew I had to lean the jutsus on my own. My friends helped a little but I did not really ask them because I did not want to explain what was going on in case they too would turn on me."

"Then Iruka-sensei became an Academy teacher and I began to learn stuff. Unfortunately he became an Academy teacher to late to teach me the basics and I do not think he ever knew until I was out of the Academy that I was never really taught the basic's of being a shinobi. I ended up creating the Oiroke no Jutsu in an attempt to figure out the henge. Which I began to use in my various pranks as it helped me to escape my pursuers."

"I had attempted to graduate a couple of times before but I always failed. Then the time came for my class to do the graduation test. I had hoped that I would be able to pass this time. I did not because I was still unable to produce a passable bunshin. I was broken inside because I knew that that had been my last chance to graduate."

"That was when Mizuki-sensei approached me with his alternate way to graduate." Naruto growled angrily, remembering how easily that bastard had tricked him. "He was just using me to steal the Forbidden Scroll, though. He told me I had to steal the scroll from the Hokage's office and learn one jutsu from it and I would become a genin." He laughed bitterly and whispered, "I was so stupid. I fell for his lie hook, line and sinker. I did what he told me... I stole the scroll and I learnt the Kage Bunshin which for me was so much simpler then the regular bunshin. That is when Iruka-sensei showed up looking for me."

"Heh, that is when I found out that I had been used by Mizuki-sensei to steal the scroll. But it was also the day I found out about the Kyuubi being sealed in me. Of course, Mizuki-teme said I was the bijuu but Iruka-sense . . . Iruka-sense said I was not the demon. He said that, yes, the Kyuubi killed his parents but I was not the Kyuubi I was just its prison and jailor. That I was a good person who he hoped would one day become hokage just like I dreamed because he believed in me."

Tears came to Naruto's eyes again as he remembered that defining moment in his life. That was the day that Iruka-sensei became someone he would die for, kill for. "When Mizuki tried to kill Iruka-sensei, I stopped him. I kicked the Fuuma Shuriken into the tree and threatened to kill Mizuki if he hurt Iruka-sensei. Mizuki just laughed but he stopped laughing when I used the kage bunshin jutsu to call forth an army of kage bunshin's which proceeded to beat the crap out of him. After that, Iruka-sensei made me a genin. He gave me his own hitai-ate and it became one of my most treasured possessions."

Not long after my genin team was formed. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and I became a team with Kakashi-sensei as our Jounin instructor. That first day Kakashi-sensei did not show up till three hours after he was supposed to meet us. That is when we learned we would not become genin unless we passed one more test. Only nine individuals usually passed this test. To say that we were shocked was putting it mildly."

"He told us not to eat anything or we would be sick. We, of course, did what he told us to. He showed up hours after his appointed time and that was when we learned that he had tricked us. We soon started his test. God, none of us saw the true meaning behind the test. At the end, I was tied to a tee stump because I did something incredibly stupid and selfish. Kakashi-sensei told us we failed. That his test was about teamwork and that we did not deserve to be shinobi. He then said he would give us a second chance after lunch. He then told Sakura and Sasuke that I was not to be fed. That I was being punished for what I had tried to do earlier and if they did he would fail us."

Yaone did not ask what he had tried to do because she saw how embarrassed he was by his actions. Naruto continued, "They started eating the bentos provided by Kakashi-sense and my stomach growled. Sasuke stopped eating, sighed and then told Sakura to feed me part of his bento. He said that I needed to be fed in order for me to be in top form so we could pass the test. Sakura tried to point out that Kakashi-sensei said to not feed me and Sasuke replied that he was not here and this needed to be done. Sakura agreed reluctantly to this and started to feed me. That is when Kakashi-sensei jumped out of the bushes. He looked at us and said that we had passed. That is when he told us something that has never left my mind. Shinobi who fail there missions are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"Then those bastards left me tied to the stump and left. I felt so angry and sad that my own teammates would leave me there like that. It certainly did not fit the speech that Kakashi-sensei had just given. I, unfortunately, had never been able to learn the jutsu that would have let me escape from the stump." Nauru shook his had and the smirked at Yaone. "When Kakashi-sensei found out he felt so guilty and then he made sure that I learnt it. He began to teach me a lot of the basics that I had missed in the Academy due to the negligence of the Academy instructors. Iruka-sensei soon found out about it and joined him; together they made sure I learned everything I should have learned at the Academy."

"How did you get untied from the stump?" Yaone inquired.

"Shino," was the prompt reply. "Aburame Shino showed up and he untied me. I took Shino to Ichakirus in order to thank him. We talked to each other and got to actually know each other. He was so quiet in the Academy that we never actually got to really talk before. We met often after that day. Through sometimes I got a little uncomfortable because Shino was always giving me these weird looks. Of course when I caught him looking at me, he always looked away." Naruto chuckled softly and said, "His teammate, Hyuga Hinata, gave me those same looks."

Yaone smirked to herself; it seemed that the brat did not realize that those two people seemed to have crushes on him. "What happened next?" she asked.

"Then we stared our missions as genin. God, I hated those D-rank missions. Weeding other people's gardens and finding missing pets is not what I had in mind when I became a Shinobi. I finally blew my top one day and demanded a better mission. That day we received our first C-rank mission, of course later it turned out that the Wave mission was a bit higher then C."

"Tazuna-san had lied to Ji-chan on the mission details. He said it was a simple escort and defense of the bridge he was building against bandit. In fact, it was guarding him against assassination attempts from missing-nin hired by the shipping tycoon, Gato. A man who was rapidly destroying Wave with his tyranny. Our first encounter with missing-nins was the C-class Demon Brothers of the Mist. I froze during their attack. I had never really been in battle before and their attack surprised me."

"Don't feel too bad, Naruto. That happens with a lot of first timers," Yaone reassured him.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan did not freeze," Naruto said quietly.

"Sasuke had already seen death first hand. He most likely trained himself to immediately attack anyone that was attacking him after his clan was massacred. Sakura, did she fight?"

"No, she moved in front of Tazuna in order to protect him."

"Her training in the Academy to defend her client was probably ingrained into her instincts. You already told me that you were never properly trained before Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and they probably did not have enough time to make sure the first thing you did was to protect your client," Yaone pointed out logically.

Naruto nodded his head and then continued, "After the Demon Brothers defeat, Kakashi-sensei forced the truth from Tazuna-san and Kakashi-sensei gave us the option of going back or continuing on with the mission. Sasuke and I were all for going on but Sakura hesitated but followed Sasuke's lead. So we continued on. Later on we ran into our next missing-nin, Zabuza, Demon of the Mist."

"That fight was intense. I did not freeze this time but Kakashi-sensei got caught in a jutsu that imprisoned him in a sphere of water. Sasuke and I worked together to free him. I came up with a plan at the spur of the moment. I created a ton of kage bunshin and had them attack one of the Zabuza water clones to distract Zabuza from my real plan. I then henged into a Fuuma Shuriken and had one my clones toss me to Sasuke. He could feel the chakra in Shuriken and quickly figured out my plan. He threw me under the cover of another Fuuma Shuriken at the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught the first one and when he saw the second one, he jumped over it. That is when I dismissed the henge and threw my kunai at him. He was forced to release the jutsu that held Kakashi-sensei which then subsequently freed Kakashi-sensei to once again fight Zabuza."

"Kakashi-sensei congratulated me and Sasuke on our plan and then finished the fight with Zabuza. It was interrupted when a hunter-nin of Krigakure supposedly finished Zabuza off. Later we found out that the hunter-nin was an ally of Zabuza and that his death had been faked. Kakashi had collapsed due to chakra exhaustion and over use of his implanted Sharingan."

"The next day, Kakashi-sensei began to prepare us for out next encounter with Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin. He taught us the chakra control exercise of tree walking. Sakura-chan completed it first. Sasuke and I competed over who would complete it next. We did finish it together but Sasuke won by a few seconds. He helped me back to Tazuna's house after I exhausted myself. I think that is when our friendship and rivalry truly began."

"Later on I got angry at Tazuna's grandson, Inari. He told us were all going to die, why bother fighting and so forth. I learned why he no longer believed in heroes and I felt some sympathy for him. That is until he raged abut how foolish we were and that nothing we did would make a difference. I exploded, I mean if I did what he said, and I would not be a genin. I wouldn't even be able to read if I had just given up. I said some harsh things to him and left to do some more training."

"I exhausted myself in my anger and fell asleep outside. The next morning I met Haku. When I first met him I thought he was a girl because he was so pretty. He told me about his one precious person and his loyalty to him. It is a conversation I never forgot and I took it to heart."

"The next day I once again exhausted myself in training and slept in. I woke up to find the others had left for the bridge without me. I left quickly to join them and noticed dead animals and slashed trees that headed in the general direction of Tazuna's house. I knew something was wrong and headed back. I arrived in time to save Inari and his mum, Tsunami. After that I left for the bridge to join my teammates."

"I arrived to see Sasuke fighting the fake hunter-nin in this dome of ice. I joined him and in the fight it seemed like Sasuke had died to save me. That is when I lost it and inadvertently called upon the Kyuubi's chakra. I than started thrashing Zabuza's ally. During the fight his mask shattered just as I was about to kill him, reveling a familiar face. It was Haku-kun and the chakra of the Kyuubi faded away. I asked him why he served someone like Zabuza and he told me his story. I had already felt a kinship with him before but this reinforced how alike we were. Haku felt he had failed Zabuza and that he was useless. He asked me to kill him and just as I was about to he stopped me and said Zabuza had need of him for one last thing."

"He disappeared into one of is ice mirrors and reappeared in front of Zabuza and took Kakashi-sensei chidori through the chest. He died instantly and just as the battle between him and Kakashi-sensei got going again Gato, appeared. That was when Zabuza learned bout Gato's plan on betraying him. Gato insulted Haku and I gave a whole little speech to Zabuza. After that speech, Zabuza then asked for my kunai. He then killed Gato and in turn was cut down by Gato's thugs. Inari arrived soon after with a bunch of villagers and helped scare the thugs away. Wave was now free. Zabuza had still been alive and asked to be laid next to Haku and he wished he could go where ever Haku went. It started to snow then and he died whispering Haku's name. I realized that Zabuza had cared for Haku just as much as Haku had cared for him. We buried them together and used Zabuza's sword as a grave marker. We left Wave soon after that with Tazuna saying as soon as the village had the money they would send it to Konoha. We went back to D-rank missions with sporadic C-class missions in between."

Naruto stopped and took a drink of water from his flask. He then continued his story. "Then the Chunin Exams came and we found out that Kakashi-sensei had entered us into it. We made it past the first exam which I was so sure I was going to fail because I sucked at paper tests but I passed by not answering a single question. All we needed to do was stay in the classroom when threatened to be stuck as genin forever if we failed to answer the tenth question."

"The second part was more difficult. We were sent into the Forest of Death and we had too go through the forest to the tower at the center and in order to pass we needed to have two scrolls, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. Each genin teams were given one and we had to get the opposite one from one of the other teams. We got both scrolls in the end but we came very close to failing. I think everything started to go wrong when we ended up facing one of Konoha's most notorious missing-nin – the snake Sannin Orochimaru."

"Sasuke and I fought him to the best of our abilities but Orochimaru was too damn powerful and I was forced to start using the Kyuubi's chakra to do some damage. Then he knocked me out by sealing away my access to the Kyuubi's chakra by placing the Gogyou Fuuin seal on me. After I fell unconscious, Sasuke continued to fight him but in the end, he gave Sasuke the Cursed Heavens Seal. I did not realize what that seal did until it was to late though. Somehow we finished the second test and immediately after the third test began."

"The third test was actually the prelims to a tournament that was to be held in a month's time. Sasuke managed to defeat his opponent and quickly after that, Kakashi-sensei took him away to seal the Cursed Heavens Seal with his Fuuja Houin. Sakura ended up having to fight Ino. Ino tried to use her family mind jutsu but Sakura somehow managed to over power it. They then fought each other using Taijutsu and knocked each other out. My opponent was Kiba and his dog partner Akamaru. Kiba insulted me and I insulted him in return. Kiba truly believed he would beat me and it seemed as if he was correct but I never gave up. I continued to get up and fight every time he knocked me down. I had a dream and I would not let him stop me from achieving it. I eventually managed to defeat him by farting in his face and then creating a Taijutsu technique using my kage bunshins I called it the Uzumaki Rendan. Shino's turn came up and he easily defeated his opponent using his kekai. Shikamaru opponent was a girl and he said it was so troublesome having to fight a girl. He won though by using his families shadow jutsus. Chouji was knocked out by his opponent who used sound waves to knock him out. Hinata's opponent was her own cousin, Neji. Even though Neji easily outclassed her, she never gave up. She kept on fighting and almost got killed by Neji. I promised myself that I would avenge her. There was no need for him to go as far as he did in that fight. Neji's team mate, Rock Lee, ended up fighting Suna's Jinchuriki, Gaara. He fought well but Gaara came very close to killing him if his sensei, Maito Gai, had not interfered, he would have. Unfortunately his legs were so badly crushed that it was most likely he would never be a ninja again. Soon the prelims came to a close and we were given a month to prepare for the tournament in which the daimyos and their courts would come and watch."

"After that I was going to go ask Kakashi-sensei to train me for the tournament and I stumbled upon a conversation that I probably should not have heard. I never revealed what I had heard even when I was recently told about it by one of the people involved. Ji-chan, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei and Ebisu-san were hatching a plan for ero-sennin to train me. Kakashi-sensei would tell me he had to train Sasuke for the finals and the he had arranged for Ebisu to train me. Ebisu would take me to a hot spring near the women's baths and then get himself knocked out of commission by ero-sennin. They believed at this point I would demand that ero-sennin train me because he knocked out my teacher. Then after the Tournament he would make me his official apprentice. They told Ebisu to keep his mouth shut. That the council must never knew about this. Ebisu promised to never reveal the truth. Knowing this I behaved exactly as they expected. I 'forced' ero-sennin to train me and he taught me the Kuchiyose no Jutsu as well as removed the Gogyou Fuuin using the Gogyou Kaiin technique. He also showed me how to summon the Kyuubi's chakra so I could use it when ever I wanted. Now that I think about it I do not think that that was a good idea."

"The day of the tournament came and I faced Neji. During our fight I learned the reason why Neji did what he did to Hinata. He hated the main branch of his clan but at the same time he believed that our lives were bound by fate and we could not change or fight it. I showed him otherwise and forced him to see the truth. I promised him one day I would free him from the Juin Jutsu that kept the branch family members as slaves to the main house. After that battle he changed for the better and started moving towards being a better person."

"Then the invasion by Sound and Sand began. I ended up fighting Gaara. His father and uncle had fucked him over so bad it was not even funny. They inadvertently taught him that the only person worth fighting for was yourself and no one else. Not only that, he had, Shukaku, the one tailed bijuu, improperly sealed within him. He was able to talk to Gaara and he was slowly driving him insane. I fought him to save Sakura-chan and Sasuke. When I defeated him by summoning the toad boss, Gambuta, I showed him that fighting for those you love gives you a greater strength then just fighting for yourself." Naruto smirked and said, "This event changed him for the better too. He found out just how much his older siblings loved him and that eased the pain in his life. In the aftermath of the invasion I found out that Ji-chan had died fighting Orochimaru."

Naruto sighed, remembering the funeral. "After Ji-chan's funeral, ero-sennin came to me and said we had a mission. We were going to find the last Sanin, the slug princess, Tsunade. She had been chosen to become the Godaime hokage. Or she had been chosen after ero-sennin said he did not want the job. During our journey ero-sennin taught me how to perform one of my father's jutsus, the Rasengan."

"During our journey I was attacked by Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. They wanted me or I should say they were after the bijuu sealed within me. Ero-sennin informed me later that those two were members of an organization called Akatsuki and all he knew about them was that they were after the nine bijuu and it was composed of S-class nukenins. "

"During my confrontation with these two, Sasuke showed up and tried to kill his brother. Itachi ended up using a Sharingan jutsu call Tsukyomi on him and it damaged Sasuke's mind. That was when ero-sennin showed up and he drove the two of them away. That was when, Gai-sensei, jumped through the window and kicked ero-sennin in the head. He quickly realized just who he had kicked and apologized profusely to ero-sennin. We found out that Itachi and Kisame had shown up in Konoha and that Kakashi-sensei was in the hospital unconscious just like Sasuke was. It seemed Itachi used Tsukyomi on him as well. Gai then threw Sasuke unconscious body over his shoulder and took him back home."

"We then continued our search for Tsunade and we finally found her. She dissed the Hokage job making me very angry and I attacked her. I tried to use the Rasengan but as I had yet to master it she was able to stop me. We made a bet, if I mastered the Rasengan in a week she would give me this necklace," Naruto said and pulled out the necklace and showed it to Yaone. "Not only that she would come back with us to Konoha. I pushed my training everyday determined to win the bet. A week later Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, show up and a battle began. In the end I was able to use a mastered Rasengan and I used it against Kabuto but he survived due to his Kekkei Genkai. We finally drove them off and during the battle baa-chan had decided to become the next hokage."

"We returned home and baa-chan healed Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Rock Lee. Later Sasuke confronted me and demanded we fight. I gave in and we fought each other on the hospital roof. Sakura tried to stop us but neither of us was listening. The fight got heated and we both used our new jutsu. Sasuke formed his chidori and I formed my rasengan and we were actually going to use it on each other. I think we came to our senses but it was too late and we could not stop but Kakashi-sensei showed up stopped us from using our respective jutsus on each other. We ended up putting them through the two water towers on the roof of the hospital. Then we received the escort mission for the actress who played Princess Fuin to the country of Snow. She did not want to go for some reason but we found out later that she was actually a real princess. She was in fact the princess of Snow and its legitimate ruler. Once again, we were on a mission that should have been rated above C and once again, we prevailed. The princess invited us to come back and visit Snow any time we felt like it. During this mission I shone brighter then Sasuke. The people of Snow as well as the princess honored me as their hero. Sasuke grew jealous of my rapid advancement in strength. I did not know it but this mission was what led to Sasuke deciding to abandon Konoha for Oto."

"That night after we returned from Snow was when he decided to leave. He said good-bye to Sakura but not me. I think he knew if he tried he would not be able to go. Baa-chan did not have anyone to send but us genin and one newly made chunin. We ended up facing Jounins from Oto. I do not know how each member of our team survived their battle with their respective Jounin but they did. I fought Sasuke and he actually tried to kill me. He said he wanted to gain eyes like his brother and the only way to do that was to kill his best friend. In the end he was not able to do it." Naruto rubbed his chest where the scar from the chidori was over his heart. "I ended up using Kyuubi's chakra again and eventually fell unconscious. Sasuke left me behind and continued his journey to Oto. Kakashi-sensei found me and took me back to Konoha."

Naruto smiled bitterly and said, "What I did not know was this failure to bring back the last _loyal_ Uchiha." Sarcasm laced Naruto's voice when he said loyal and he said, "It was the perfect excuse that a good portion of the council had been looking for. They used it to have me banished from my home."

"They banished me and I was so angry that they treated me this way and that was what caused the seal to break later on. Those who cared for me got together and gave me a bunch of scrolls filled with jutsu and other things that I could use. They told me to train hard so the council would welcome me back with open arms. That is all I have to say. Now that you have heard my story, will you tell me yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes and I have combined chapters again as well. My goal is to have each chapter a minimum of four thousand words. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks.**

Chapter III

"Well, as I said my name is Taishio Yaone. I am sure you have already figured out that I am a youkai from our confrontation with Kyuubi when I revealed his crimes within the Makai and when I used my own youki to help you push his youki back into his cage. So I will give you a brief history of just exactly what a youkai is."

She said quietly.

Naruto looked at her curiously and asked, "What is youki?"

"Youki is the youkai version of chakra except as I am sure you have noticed that it is more inherently malevolent and destructive in its nature. All youki is like that even for us youkai who are not truly evil per se. Our race is a violent one and we tend to solve our problems by killing or utterly destroying our opponents but the more powerful we are the more we are able to control these urges. We do not generally go about razing human villages and causing suffering and fear. This is what makes the bijuu running around here criminals in the Makai."

"Now the Kyuubi is a very powerful member of our race but he refused to control his instincts like all respectable youkai lords. We youkai are allowed to run rampant when we are younger because it is harder for us to control our instincts when we are young but as soon as we are old enough to do so we are expected to control ourselves. Those of us who do not control or instincts to cause violence become criminals. Kyuubi refused to control himself. He delighted in the pain of others and that is what makes him evil unlike a majority of the youkai lords in the Makai. Eventually the Taiyoukai of the Makai finally had enough and warned him to reign in his behavior because it reflected badly upon them. He refused and went on a rampage killing a bunch of major and minor lords loyal to the four Rulers of the Makai. This made him a criminal and he fled here in order to escape his death at the hands of my father, Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands of the Makai."

"Yes, Naruto, I am a princess and not only that I am the eldest child and the heir to the Western Lands. Now the very brief overview of the youkai and the Makai is over and I will tell you my story but in order to understand my story you need to know my parents story. My father as I mentioned is the Inu Taiyoukai of the West. My mother, on the other hand, is human. She is known as the Shikon Miko Kagome. My mother is actually from this time period originally but an event happened that ended up pulling her into the past were she met my uncle Inuyasha. They ended up having a few adventures involving the Shikon jewel. She ended up shattering it when trying to save it from a crow youkai. After that Uncle Inuyasha and her went on a mission to find the shards and reassemble the Shikon Jewel."

"That is when her and my dad first met. You have to understand that this happened about five hundred years ago and my father was still quite young. At this point in time he hated all humans and he despised my uncle. So in their first encounter my father tried to kill my mother. Fortunately my mother was saved by one of the swords my grandfather had made from his fangs. My uncle ended up defeating my father in battle with that sword and father retreated minus an arm."

"Minus an arm? That's pretty bad." Naruto said.

"Well for a human in would be but for a youkai all we have to do is wait a few years and it will regenerate itself. Now that was their first meeting their second meeting was just as bad as their first. Dad was once again trying to kill my uncle. He wanted his fathers Fang and of course Inuyasha would never let his hated half-brother have it."

"Half-brother?"

"Oh, right, my uncle is a hanryou. His mother was human. Which is why my father despised uncle Inuyasha, he hated the human blood that tainted the noble line of the White Dog Clan. Now during the battle between the two, my mom got involved and helped Inuyasha win. Once again my father was forced to retreat and he was getting quite annoyed with my mother's constant interference."

"Of course my father could not let it go and he tried once again to kill Inuyasha. Of course by this time Inuyasha had pretty much mastered the first technique that Tetsusaiga could perform and my father was almost killed. The sword, Tenseiga, that my grandfather had left him pulsed to life and saved him from certain death. This is where my father's hatred of humans starts to wane. A human child named Rin found where he was lying injured and she tried to help him. She brought him food and bandages at the cost of being beaten by the local village people. When he asked her what happened all she did was smile happily at him. He healed and began to leave the area. He then found her body lying on the road. He was about to leave her lying there when Tenseiga pulsed again. At that moment he was at a cross-road. He could leave her dead, lying on that road or he could use Tenseiga to bring her back to life. He told me he saw her gap tooth smile and the flowers and food she brought him and that is when he decided to use his sword. She followed her Sesshoumaru-sama till she was old and gray. Her loyalty to him never wavered."

"Rin changed him. She taught him that not all humans were bad and so his hatred lessened. He stopped trying to kill his brother and his friends. In there next meeting he saved Inuyasha from losing himself to his demonic instincts. My uncle had been in the midst of a blood rage when he showed up. He knocked him out and left him in my mother's care. After that they encountered each other more and more often."

"My mother had actually fallen in love with my uncle first but Inuyasha did something stupid. He kept on pushing her away. Finally one day she had enough. He had pushed her away one time to many and she decided to let that love go and find someone new. I do not think she had been planning to fall for my father. She never even once thought about my father in a romantic way until a mutual enemy ended up drawing them together. There mutual enemies name was Naraku and he too was after the Shikon jewel. He lusted for power and he wanted absorb my father's power for his own. He made many attempts through the years but was always thwarted."

He once again put forth a plot to gain my father's power both his power as a powerful youkai but also his political power as the Lord of the West. Naraku put his plan into motion and somehow he was able to get his hands on both of my parents. Both of them quickly realized that their individual powers would not be enough to escape the situation that they were in but their powers together would definitely be enough. Together they figured out a way to escape and they did so. This alliance was the beginning of their romance. They each saw a side of the other that they found desirable. My father saw her as his perfect mate even though she was human. My mother saw the stability she craved. Inuyasha had jerked her heart around so many times that all she wanted was someone who would stand by her and want her for her and not someone else. My father ended up being that someone and their relationship had many ups and downs but they stayed together through it all."

Naruto looked at Yaone in puzzlement and tentatively asked, "If your mother is a human, why are you a full demon?"

Yaone smiled, replying, "My mother is the Shikon Miko her holy powers are unparalleled in fact they are equaling power to a Taiyoukai. She would not normally have been able to have children with my father though because their different powers would have ripped the child apart before it was even born. The Shikon Jewel took action and made it possible for them to have children together. All of my parent's kids would either be completely human with powerful holy powers or full demons. Of course, we kids got abilities that reflected our parents combined power. I am able to enter someone's mindscape which was how I was able to help you. My baby brother who is a full demon has yet to manifest any special ability. My other two siblings are human. My little sister inherited my father's ability to create a cloud to fly upon. My other brother can speak to canines; all canine's which pisses off Lord Kouga to no end."

"Wow that is so cool, Yaone. But why are you here instead of in the Makai?" he asked her.

Yaone leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. "Why am I here? I was quite simply bored. The Makai has been quiet, no minor civil wars, no big tournaments, nothing really happening. My father does not need me to help him run the Lands of the West so I had nothing to do. I decided to go explore the Hidden Realm while I still had the chance to do so."

"The Hidden Realm?"

"Here."

"Ummmm, why is it called the Hidden Realm?"

Yaone sighed and sat there for a minute thinking about how to exactly explain why this place was called the Hidden Realm. "MMMMnnnnn, alright, in order to understand why this place is referred to as the Hidden Realm you need to know about the other Realms as well. It makes much more sense if you know the background of all the Realms. Are you with me so far, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head and Yaone started her explanation, "I will start with the Makai as that is the Realm I am most familiar with."

"Ok."

"Now, the Makai is divided into four Continents. They have no names they are merely referred to as The West, the South, the North, and the East. Each continent is ruled by a youkai clan and its leader. In the West, the clan of youkai who rule are the Inu clan. That clan's leader is my father Sesshoumaru. In the South, the clan of youkai who rule are the kitsune clan. That clan's leader is Shippou, the adopted son of my mother. In the North, the clan of youkai who rule are the Ookami clan. That clan's leader is Kouga, a former suitor of my mother and Uncle Inuyasha's significant other. In the East, the clan of youkai who rule are the Ryu clan. That clan's leader is Kamuro, who is not really tied to my family like the other two are but he gets along the best with my father."

"The four continents are further divided into countries. Each country has its own Lord. Now each country has a different way of choosing their ruler. I believe that a country in the East has a tournament every few years or so. The Winner rules the country until the next tournament. The current Lord has won it for quite a long time but he is getting old. Soon he will not be strong enough the defeat all his opponents. My father has a great deal of respect for Raizen."

"Anyways, the countries are further divided into various provinces which a variety of different minor youkai lords rule. The country where the tournament happens has three lords, Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro. " Yaone smirked nastily and said, "The rulers change quite often. In the Makai the strongest rule. If you can not hold your lands you can not rule them. But when all is said and done, all of the lords, major and minor, answer to one of the four Great Lords."

"The next realm is the Ningenkai. This realm is the most complicated to explain so I am going to really simplify it. It is a realm ruled by humans just like yours is but youkai, magic, and chakra or ki have become legends and stories that people tell each other. Well, they are only stories for most humans but there are a few humans who know that demons, magic and chakra or ki are all too real."

This realm has highly advanced technology which pretty much dominates how things are run. This realm has seven continents, North and South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Antarctica, and Australia. The realm has multiple human races and just as many countries. Each country has there own form of government whether it is elected or is ruled by nobility or those who forcibly take control. Their realm has multiple religions as well. I do have to say that their realm has very few absolute rulers like in the Makai or here."

"The next realm is the Reikai and it governs the interactions between the Ningenkai and the Makai as well as the afterlife for both realms. What it tries to do is keep an eye on the barrier between the two realms and makes sure that the youkai do not cross over into the Ningenkai and vice versa. It is a difficult job and they quite often fail. They ended up creating a team called Team Reikai that hunts the youkai that escape into the Ningenkai and cause trouble. The newest team is actually composed of one spiritually powerful human, one human with a youkai blood in his family but the kid does not know that . . . yet, a silver kitsune who's soul merged with a human's soul and body, and a half fire and half koorime youkai."

"How is that possible, fire and ice does not mix well. They are opposing elements?" Naruto questioned.

"Hiei is considered to be a Forbidden Child and it is amazing that he exists but he does. There is one thing you should know about him and that he truly is a creature of fire and ice. He controls both aspects of his blood with ease but he tends to be partial to fire. That is enough about Hiei and Team Reikai. The Reikai has only one form of government. It is ruled absolutely by King Enma and his son, Koenma."

"Now, the final realm is the Hidden Realm, the world you know. I really do not have to explain how your world functions. You already know after all. The Hidden Realm is different from the Ningenkai in that even though you do have some advanced technology in some areas you do not have it in other areas. The people in your realm know about youkai and still practice magic or use chakra. Your realm unlike the Ningenkai it is easy for those of the Makai to enter and leave whenever they please. It is also a realm in which the Ningenkai and the Reikai know nothing about. It was created by the four Great Lords of the Makai and they made sure that it was hidden so the rulers of the Reikai would not be able to prevent us from entering this world as well. And now you know why it is called the Hidden Realm because it is hidden from the other two Realms."

"Wow, I guess the name the Hidden Realm makes sense now. So there are only four Realms?" Naruto asked.

Yaone thought for moment thinking about a rumor she had once heard. "Hmmmmm, there is a rumor of another Realm. The rumors tie it to the Reikai in the same way that the Hidden Realm is tied to the Makai. The rumor states it does not exist anymore that the Reikai did something to it. Unfortunately that is all I know about this realm. I do not know its name, how it is governed, or who or what lives there."

"So that is it?"

"Yep!"

"Ummm, Yaone, I have another question for you," Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"Did the four realms always exist like they do now?"

Yaone smiled and said, "You caught some of the inconsistencies in my story didn't you?"

Naruto simply nodded his head.

"You're suspicions are right. Originally, the four realms didn't exist and the people in them lived in one realm. During the hunt for the Shikon Shards, my mother noticed how humans and youkai never really seemed to get along. The group that she'd formed around her was the rare exception. After the Shikon no Tama was reassembled and Naraku was defeated, she and father gathered the other three Lords as well as King Enma and Koenma. Together with the Shikon no Tama created the Realms. What King Enma and Koenma didn't know was that they had created the Hidden Realm in order to move the humans with powers into their own realm. The only humans without powers of any kind were those that had accepted those who had powers. The Four Lords had decided they would keep an eye on the Hidden Realm and make sure those with special abilities did dot go too far with the use of their powers. Of course, the Lords didn't get every human with special abilities but they did get most of them. They didn't want King Enma and Koenma to be suspicious," Yaone finished with a sigh.

Naruto blinked and then said, "The Shikon no Tama is that powerful?"

"Yes."

*****

They sat there quietly for a moment and watched the fading sunset. They looked at each other and nodded. Naruto and Yaone got up and headed into the nearby forest. Yaone headed deeper into the woods to hunt their supper while Naruto gathered wood for a fire. He quickly gathered a respectable pile and set up a fire pit and lit the fire. While Yaone was still hunting he set up his tent and bedroll. A half hour later Yaone returned back to their camp with a couple of freshly skinned rabbits. She set them up to roast and went to set up her own tent. An hour later they sat by the fire eating their meal. Naruto looked at Yaone's exposed face as she had pulled down her white mask to eat. She was beautiful but she kind of reminded him of the Inuzuka's with her prominent canines and the two maroon stripes that were on each side of her face. Yaone noticed him staring and she raised a brow. "What?"

"Why do you hide your face?" Naruto inquired. "I mean the Inuzuka's have tattoos on their faces and prominent canine's too and they do not hide their faces behind a mask."

Yaone smiled at him. "My marks are not tattoos and humans would quickly realize that and I did not feel like dealing with their reactions. I have noticed that masked individuals while rare are not uncommon." She took a bite out of her rabbit and then after swallowing said, "The head wrap covers my pointed ears and the royal purple half moon on my forehead that signifies that I am a Taiyoukai."

"Oh," Naruto quietly muttered and continued eating his supper.

After they finished eating, they laid back and stared up at the stars. Yaone turned her head to the side and looked at Naruto and then said, "So, Naruto, what are you going to do now?"

Naruto smiled sadly up at the stars and spoke softly, "I want to make my parents, Ji-chan, baa-chan and my senseis proud. I want to become the strongest ninja in the world." He paused for a minute and the said wryly, "I would also like to bring that bastard Sasuke back to the village and save him from Orochimaru."

"Why does he need to be saved from Orochimaru?" Yaone inquired curiously.

"That snake bastard has developed a jutsu that will allow him to transfer his soul to another body thereby making him immortal. He wants Sasuke's body to use as his next vessel. I have got three years to save him after that it will be too late," Naruto murmured.

"I see," she said and then laughed. "Well you have some big dreams there kid. I would like to help you achieve them."

Naruto turned his head and looked at her. He smiled brilliantly, hope in his eyes. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," she affirmed.

"Thank-you, Yaone-sensei," he whispered happily.

"No, just use Yaone, no sensei. I am a friend helping out another friend," she said quietly and muttered under her breath, "Plus I do not think I will be training you alone. I think father and Shippo will probably train you themselves."

"Friends, Yaone?" Naruto inquired eagerly.

"Yes, Naruto, friends . . . friends and partners. I am going to need a job while I am in the Hidden Realm after all. It is getting late, we should go to bed and talk more tomorrow," she stated firmly. Yaone waited until Naruto entered his tent then carefully put out the fire and crawled into her tent.

****

Early in the morning they woke up and got ready for the day. Naruto shared his breakfast bars with her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and their fake cherry flavor and hoped they arrived at a place that had better options then this soon. They packed up their bedrolls and tent and began moving down the road. "So where are we going, Naruto?" she asked.

"I was planning to go to Wave because I think I can easily find a place to stay because of our mission there. I plan to stay there for a while and get some training in and then I would like to go to Snow because the princess said we would be welcome at anytime," Naruto told her.

"That is a sound plan. Let's pick up the pace," she commanded.

The miles to Wave fell behind them swiftly and in a few hours they had reached the bridge to Wave. They paused in front of the bridge to read the plaque. Naruto's mouth fell slightly open and Yaone smiled softly as she read, 'This is the Great Naruto Bridge. It is named in honor of Uzumaki Naruto because Naruto helped build the bridge that eventually led us all to hope and courage.'

"Wow, kid, that is quiet the compliment," Yaone remarked.

"I never expected this," he whispered and the then blushed beat red, rubbing the back of his spiky blonde head.

"So where do we go from here?" Yaone inquired.

"Let's go to Tazuna's place," Naruto said firmly.

"Ok!"

Yaone followed Naruto as he led the way to the bridge builder's house. They arrived and Naruto knocked on the door. Tsunami opened and exclaimed, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled tentatively and said, "I have been banished from Konoha and I hoped I could stay here for awhile."

"What!" Tsunami exclaimed. "Come on in Naruto and . . .," Tsunami looked at Yaone inquiringly."

"Taishio Yaone," Yaone offered.

"Yaone. Come in and tell us what happened," Tsunami said.

Inari, on seeing Naruto ran up and glomped him. "Naruto-nii, what are you doing here?"

"I will tell you and the rest of your family here in a minute, Inari. Let us get settled in first," Naruto said quietly.

After they sat down, Tsunami said, "Ok, Naruto, we are all sitting down now. Tell us why Konoha banished you."

Naruto smiled sadly and told them what happened during the Chunin exam and the Sasuke Retrieval mission. "But they did not banish the other genin on that mission," Tazuna exclaimed, "Why just you?"

Naruto looked at his feet and took a deep breath. "Well, in order to understand why I was banished I need to relate some of the history of Konoha. So bear with me while I explain, okay. Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime fought it and killed it or that is what is told in the history books. In reality it is impossible for a human to kill a bijuu of Kyuubi's power without some weapon make by a god or another youkai so instead he sealed it away. Unfortunately, the only thing able to contain the raw power of the beast is a baby with its umbilical cord just cut." Naruto paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I was the only child born during the time that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. So the Fourth sealed him within me. He asked with his dying breath that I be seen as a hero but unfortunately, that did not happen. Ji-chan did his best to protect me but the council has always been waiting for the one thing they could use to get rid of me. The failure to bring Sasuke back to the village was just the excuse that they needed to get rid of what they thought was an eyesore to the village."

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunami whispered sadly.

"Damn them," Inari yelled angrily, "How could they do that to you, Naruto-nii? It is not fair!"

Yaone spoke, "Life is often unfair, Inari. All that Naruto can do now is go forward and make the best of things." She smirked and the said, "Of course, Naruto and I are going to make the council of Konoha regret banishing him. After I am done, Naruto will be the strongest ninja in the world."

"How can you do that?" Inari asked.

Yaone pulled off her head wrap and pulled down her mask. "Well for a demoness like me it should be no problem," she stated casually.

The little family stared at Yaone in surprise before Inari said, "How come you are not evil?"

"Not all youkai are," was her short response.

"Anyways, guys, I was wondering if Yaone and I can stay here for awhile." Naruto asked. "We need to get my training started and do some planning for the future."

"No problem," Tazuna replied.

"Thanks," Naruto said gratefully.

Yaone leaned back in her chair, "Naruto, we will relax for today and start your training regime in the morning. Also, I know that you were given money and weapons by your hokage but it might be a good idea to get a job to pay for supplies and stuff and to keep that money as an emergency stash."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then said, "That is probably a good idea." He smiled happily at everyone in the room and then began to talk about what had happened in Wave during the time that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes and I have combined chapters again as well. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter IV

Yaone woke Naruto up bright and early the next morning and Naruto mumbled, "Why so early?"

"Do not forget we are going to go get jobs so physical training is slated for early mornings and evenings. Even if we do not have a job yet it is a good idea to get your body ready for early morning starts. We will start the morning with a light workout, have breakfast and then plan your entire regime for the next little while. Tomorrow we will go looking for a job and you will start an intensive training routine."

Naruto blinked sleepily up at her as he sat there in a daze before muttering, "Ok, Yaone."

"Follow me, Naruto," Yaone commanded and headed out of Tazuna's house and down to a nearby clearing with a sparkling, blue stream crossing through one end of it. Yaone had him start stretching his muscles and after she felt he was ready she walked up a tree and began to do pull ups on a nearby branch. She told him to do three hundred pull ups using his chakra to stick to the branch. After that she headed out onto the nearby stream and told him to do three hundred push ups, both regular ones and handstands pushups. After that she had him do three hundred sits and crunches. She joined him and they swiftly finished them together. Yaone sprang to her feet after her push ups and began jogging up the stream. Naruto did not need her to tell him to follow and they jogged up the stream for twenty miles before turning around and heading back. When they arrived back at Tazuna's house she sent him up to have a bath. She sat down to wait for him. She smiled in amusement at the memory of Naruto's red face and the sweat pouring down from his hair. She had not let him stop and rest and he was a wreck by the time they had returned to the house. She on the other hand had not even worked up a sweat.

Tsunami came down and started breakfast and she had just placed a pot of tea down on the table in front of Yaone when Naruto came down, fresh and clean from his shower. Yaone smiled at her in thanks before turning to Naruto as he sat down beside her and asked, "What is next?"

"Now it is time to plan your regimen. Now that I have seen the way our move and seen what your body type is, I have come to the conclusion that you are built for speed not strength. What we are going to concentrate on is building up your speed and chakra control. That is why our light morning workout …"

"Light morning work out!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yaone cleared her throat and continued on, ignoring Naruto's interruption. "Our light morning workout occurred out on the water. We were exercising both your body and your chakra control at the same time. I am going to start you on a different chakra control exercise then what you are familiar with. It is an exercise that has different levels of difficulty."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"You will see," she mysteriously responded. "I also have some ideas on how to build up your speed but I will have to think about if for a bit. Now go get the scrolls you were given. We will go over them and see just what you have to learn."

Naruto got up and headed back up the stairs. He soon returned with the thirteen scrolls. "Ok, first we will see just what items you got from Iruka, Shizune, and Tsunade. This way we will know what we need to get later on." Yaone said.

Naruto opened up the first scroll and it was filled with forty large packs that held fifty shurikens and kunai, five spools of ninja wire, a set of one hundred exploding tags and 200 senbon making the total amount to two thousand shurikens and kunai, two hundred spools of ninja wire, four thousand exploding tags and eight thousand senbon. Yaone and Naruto looked at each other in disbelief. "Ummmm, this is just scroll one. I wonder what the other three scrolls contain." Yaone murmured.

Naruto nodded and a opened the second one. One of each kind of weapon you could think of had been contained in the scroll. A katana, wakazashi, tanto, aikuchi, chisa katana, chokuto, two sets of daisho, daito, hamidashi, ken, kodachi, kubikiri, kwaiken, moroha, naginta, nodachi, o-dashi, shikomi-zue, shoto, yoroidoshi, nagamaki-naoshi, two kama's, a great scythe with attached ball and chain, a regular scythe, a scythe with three blades and various yari, jumonjsu yari, kama yarii yari, katakama yari, omi no yari, fukuro yari, and a kikuchi yari. There were also chain and blade weapons of a wide variety of sizes and blade types. "Holy fucking shit," breathed Yaone, "Did they raid the damn armory?"

"You know what Yaone? I think they might have." Naruto replied in stunned disbelief.

"Oh my," Tsunami murmured and then smiled at Naruto, "I think your hokage and teachers cared for you a great deal."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. "I can not believe how far baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, and Shizune-san went for me."

"We still have two more scrolls to go but I think you need to put the other two scrolls away first," Yaone pointed out wryly.

Naruto nodded his head and sealed all the weapons back up. He then opened up the third scroll. It contained armor. Every kind of shinobi armor you could think of it had in various sizes. There was Anbu armor in white and black. There were fishnet shirts, pants, and vests. There were various types of shin and arm guards and ninja wraps and even blank Anbu masks and faceplates. "I think you will never have to ever worry about armor ever again, Naruto. This stuff comes in all sizes. I think they expect you to grow up and they want you to have armor that fits you as you grow." Yaone said quietly.

Naruto laughed a bit desperately and then put it all back in the scroll. He looked at the fourth scroll in both anticipation and trepidation. He wondered just what those three had put in that scroll. He swallowed and unsealed it. "Oh my," Tsunami whispered her eyes had gone wide in surprise.

"I second that," Yaone choked out.

Naruto said nothing and just stared at the very large pile of money spread over Tsunami's table. He finally said, "Do we really need to get jobs, Yaone? There is quite a bit of money here. It would last quite a long time."

Yaone coughed, "Well if the job I was hoping for us to get is already filled then no, we will not need one. But if it is open, then yes, we are getting a job."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her curiously.

"I want us to get a job at the blacksmith's. It is a good physical workout and it will teach you a very useful skill even though you may never need it with all the weapons your friends provided," Yaone told him.

Naruto looked at her for a minute but quickly understood what she was getting at. He turned to the other nine scrolls and began unsealing them. He left the one with Namikaze emblazoned on it for last though. They spent the morning going over and organizing all the jutsu's that Jiraiya and Kakashi had given him. They organized them by level and chakra type. All the scrolls were sorted by type, Doton, Katon, Suiton, Futon, Raiton and Ninpou ninjutsu were put into their own piles. All the genjutsu were sorted into another pile. All the scrolls on seals and their creation were put in yet another pile. They separated all the scrolls like this and then they were further sub-divided into level of difficulty D-level's, C-level's, B-level's, A-level's and S-level's. They had to stop their sorting for breakfast and then continued to just before lunch. "You have literally thousands of jutsu's at your disposal, Naruto-kun," Yaone murmured. "They went all out for you, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled sadly, "Yeah, they did."

"You still have one more scroll to open."

Naruto nodded and looked down at the scroll his father left him. He gently picked it up and examined it. Its seal was different from the others. Yaone, seeing him look at the seal said, "It is a blood seal, Naruto. You need to use your blood to open it up."

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the seal. The first scroll he picked up was the one that had his name emblazoned on the side. He opened it up and read it.

Dear son,

I am writing this just before I go out to face the Kyuubi and sacrifice myself to seal the bijuu into you. If you are reading this then you are now a chunin and either Sarutobi or Jiraiya has given this to you. I am sorry for having to give you the burden of being the Kyuubi's jailor but I was given no choice. I have to seal it into you or see everyone, including you, die at its hands. I hope the village will see you for the hero that you are going to be but if they do not, I am sorry. I hope you had a good childhood and I wish I could have been there to see it. I was so excited when Kushina, your mother, told me she was pregnant with you. I started planning on teaching you everything I knew but that dream died when I was told about the approaching bijuu. I know that the village shinobi can not defeat it but I know that it is possible to seal it into a human baby. I just finished creating the Shiki Fuujin I know that I am not powerful enough to actually seal the beast and that I would need the help of the Shinigami. The cost to use the Shiki Fuujin will be my life and soul and it hurts to know that I will leave you an orphan as Kushina died giving birth to you. The med-nins said that the Kyuubi's toxic chakra cost her life as her chakra instead of protecting her, protected you. Do not blame yourself for her death. The one responsible is sealed within you and if my seal works right it will eventually kill it.

Now in the scrolls that this letter has sealed within it contain various Namikaze and Uzumaki clan jutsus. They are jutsu's that are suitable to our dominate chakra affinities. Namikaze's have always had the affinity for Futon jutsu. The Uzumaki's have always had the affinity for Suiton jutsu's. Not only that, each clan has there own minor kekai genkai. The Namikaze's kekai genkai is infinite stamina and chakra. We can recover a good portion of our stamina and chakra after about thirty minutes. Not only that we can often outlast our opponents in battle. It was very useful for me during the Second Shinobi War. The Uzumaki's kekai genkai is a very powerful healing ability. It can heal anything. Every poison your mother's clan has ever encountered was healed with ease so you will never have to fear poison. The larger the individual chakra supply is the faster that that individual will heal themselves. You being our child as well as being the container of the Kyuubi will be able to heal yourself from blows that would most likely kill anyone else. Neither clan bothered to name there kekai genkai but if you want to do so. There are two jutsu in here that I created myself, the Rasengan and the Hirashin. I never truly completed what I planed to do with the Rasengan and I left notes of what I planned on doing. I hope you will be able to finish it. The scroll on the Hirashin gives instructions on how to create the seals needed for use and how to use it correctly.

Your mother is too weak to write a personal message for you so I will include what she said about you before she died. She too wishes she could have seen you grow up. She was looking forward to seeing you crawl for the first time. To hear your first word which she hoped would be mommy. To see you take your first step and learn your first jutsu. To see you walk up the side of a tree for the first time. We both wanted to see you graduate from the Academy and show us your new hitai-ate. Know this my son, we love you with all our heart and all we want is your happiness. Find someone to love as much as your mother and I loved each other. Have many friends and always strive to do your best. Do not ever give up on your dreams and I know your mother will be watching over you and cheering you on. I think I have run out of time, my son. So now I will say good-bye to you, my son. Live a long and prosperous live and always remember that we love you.

Signed your loving father,

_Namikaze Minato_

Namikaze Minato

Naruto looked at the various clan jutsu's and then picked up the scrolls on seals and glanced through them before handing them to Yaone. She looked scanned through the names and put two scrolls to the side before putting the rest into the appropriate piles. She then picked up the two scrolls and carefully read through them and smiled. She looked at him and said, "These are what we will use to increase your speed."

"What kind of seals are they?" Naruto asked.

"The first is the gravity seal which when placed on the body increases the pressure of gravity. The gravity increases when you add more chakra to the seals. In order to be at normal gravity you just have to remove your chakra from the seals and that can be done with a thought." Yaone stopped and took a sip of tea that Tsunami had thoughtfully provided and continued, "The other seal is the resistance seal. It acts like you have a parachute attached to you or that you are running up hill against the wind. Like the gravity seal, how much resistance you are up against is dependent on how much chakra you decide to channel through the seal. Together they provide a very convenient way to increase both speed and strength."

"Wow, those seals sound exactly what we are looking for." He looked at the scrolls on seals the interest apparent. He whispered, "My father was a seal master and he created the Hirashin and the Shiki Fuujin with his knowledge. I wonder what I could do if I became a seal master?"

Yaone smiled and said, "Who knows, Naruto just remember that the skies the limit. Now even though you have lots of money, I want to see if we can get a job at the Smith's and use the paychecks we get to pay for the ink we need for both of the seal tattoos but also for you to practice creating seals with on regular paper. We will also need to buy a completely new wardrobe for training, work, shinobi gear, and civilian clothes. Now let's start planning your training regimen. Now I want you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to create a kage bunshin and have it follow me," Yaone said.

"Sure!"

Naruto created a kage bunshin and Yaone and the kage bunshin went into the kitchen and whispered something in his ear. The kage bunshin nodded and then dispersed itself. Naruto's eyes went wide. "You are two hundred years old?" he blurted out.

"Youkai physically age slower then you humans, Naruto," Yaone said. "Now, Naruto, how did you know how old I was?"

"Because you told me . . .," his voice trailed off. "Wait you told my kage bunshin not me."

"Yes and now you know how you are going to train while you are at work. Now you cannot use the kage bunshin to create muscle tone or speed. You actually have to work at that but chakra control, mastering jutsu, reading about seals and things like that they can do. Practicing taijutsu and kenjutsu can also be done by kage bunshin. Some of it you have to do yourself to improve muscle tone but the muscle memory is all in your mind so you can have them memorize the strikes and kata's of each discipline for you. They can also do the chakra control exercises and the benefits of them doing them will be passed on to you. With your family's kekai genkai you will not have to worry about learning this way because you healing ability will heal the damages that kage bunshin would normally do to your mind and body," Yaone concluded.

"I get it," Naruto stated.

"Good, now let's plan your daily routine," she said.

She pulled out a notebook and a pen and they started planning. The finished product went something like this. In the morning they would do the same thing that they did this morning. Then Naruto would create one-hundred fifty kage bunshin. Yaone wanted him to go easy at first and then work his way up. Twenty-five kage bunshin were going to practice water walking and another twenty-five would work on tree walking. Yaone said that Naruto needed to work on truly mastering the Rasengan and so twenty-five clones were sent to do that. Yaone pointed out that the E-rank jutsus that he learned in the Academy could be mastered to the point that you could do them with no seals and set twenty-five kage bunshin to doing that. The next twenty-five were to spend the day reading the D-rank scrolls for ninjutsu, genjutsu, and seals. The final twenty-five kage bunshin were set to practicing their aim with throwing shuriken and kunai. This routine would of course change as time went on but it was a good start.

They finished the day by building a shelf to hold the scrolls in and placed it in Naruto's room with the scrolls placed on the shelf in the order they had sorted everything earlier. Soon evening came and they had supper and went to bed. "After all," Yaone pointed out, "We have to get up really early in the morning."

******

Yaone woke Naruto up early again. "What time is it?" he questioned.

"Five am," came the chipper response.

She had Naruto create his kage bunshin and send them to their tasks for the day. Then they started Yaone's light morning workout and Naruto hoped that one day he too would consider the morning workout as light. When they returned to the house Naruto went and had his shower. Tsunami was already up and starting breakfast. She put a pot of tea on the table and Yaone thanked her. Naruto soon came down and they ate breakfast and left for town.

On arriving at the village, Yaone questioned a couple of villagers and got the directions to the local blacksmith. "Now, as I told you before, I wanted you to get an apprenticeship with the blacksmith because of the advantages it provides. The extreme physical work of smithing will build up your muscles and knowing how to fix your own weapons will be very useful as well. Not only that I am sure you are aware of weapons that have been created or worked upon by seal masters, yes?"

"Yeah, the Nidaime's Raijin," Naruto replied.

"In order to best understand where to place your seals you should have a superior understanding on how your sword or whatever weapon you are using is made in order to get the best results. This is true for youkai weapons as well," Yaone said. "This is why I want to get an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith as well. In fact, this is another reason why I came to the Hidden Realm. I have always been fascinated with the art of sword forging and I wanted to take an Apprenticeship with the Makai's premier weapons smith, Totosai junior. Unfortunately he said that he would only take me on if I got apprenticed to a regular blacksmith to learn the basics of forging because he did not want to take the time to teach me."

"Basics?" Naruto questioned.

"Totosai junior creates magical swords out of youkai fangs, claws, and bones," Yaone told him dreamily. "His father did the same. Actually it amazed people when Totosai senior had a kid at all. He was already extremely old when he found a demoness to mate with. My uncle was surprised that he even had enough juice to even have a kid."

"I can see why you wanted us to get an apprenticeship," Naruto said.

"If you do well, perhaps, I can get Totosai junior to train you as well," Yaone said thoughtfully.

"You are planning on taking me to the Makai?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said simply.

They soon arrived at the smith's. Yaone and Naruto entered the building and Yaone approached the tall, muscle bound man. They talked intensely for a few minutes. Yaone gestured to Naruto and the smith looked at him and went still for a moment before grinning broadly and nodding his head. The smith said something else to her and then he and Yaone shook hands. Yaone walked up to Naruto and grinned at him behind her mask. "Well, kid, he has agreed to take us both on. I did not think he was going to for a moment till he saw you. Your hero status here in Wave got us this apprenticeship, congrats, hero."

Naruto blushed happily and a warm feeling filled him at her words. "So what are we doing now?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow we will be here to start at seven am. Today we will return to Tazuna's and begin working on your new chakra control exercise," she replied.

They headed back through the village all the while being stopped along the way by individuals or groups of people who wanted to thank Naruto for what he did for Wave. Naruto just smiled and just said that they were welcome but he had just done what was a part of his job. They finally made it back to Tazuna's and Yaone smiled at Naruto. "Well, hero, it is time for you to learn that chakra control exercise I told you about earlier," Yaone said.

She called forth her youki and two metal spikes spaced a couple of feet apart emerged from the ground. She took off her tattered red cape, went over to them and proceeded to go into a handstand on her pointer fingers. Her youki emerged from the tenketsu points in her fingertips and glowed green. "Now what this exercise does is refine your use of chakra. You have to have a constant release of chakra coming from you fingertips in order to protect them from the points of the spikes. You also have to release chakra from your body to stabilize your body in the air, in order to keep you upright. You also must use your chakra to keep your blood flow moving in the proper directions so it does not all pool in your brains blood vessels. Do you understand what I am saying, Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto replied excitedly. He loved being taught new things. He thought that this love came from the time when no one would teach him anything properly. He really enjoyed his time with Kakashi and Iruka when they taught him the basics he had missed in the Academy. Iruka always felt guilty that he did not realize why Naruto never listened to him in class was because he did not understand what he was saying due to knowledge that he had never gained.

"Ok, hero, get to it then," Yaone said amusement lacing her voice.

Naruto took Yaone's place on the spikes and Yaone sat down and watched him as he struggled with the exercise. Every now and then, she gave him pointers when he was really having difficulty in making it work. His chakra faltered now and again and he toppled to the side but he got up to try again. He did not get frustrated like she had when she was learning how to do this little exercise when she was younger. Naruto kept trying, never giving up. If he continued like that for the rest of his training he would go far. He could easily achieve his dream of being the strongest. After an hour he got the exercise down pat. For the next four hours he performed the exercise. "Impressive," she muttered softly to herself.

She had collapsed after two hours of doing this the first time she had done it. The Namikaze stamina and chakra reserve levels were truly impressive. Two hours later she had him stop as his chakra began to falter. "Okay, hero that is it for the day. Go and get cleaned up for supper."

Naruto lowered himself back down to the ground gratefully. He did not know how long he could have kept up the exercise. He jogged slowly up to the house while Yaone dispelled the metal spikes and then followed him in. She sat down at the table while Naruto cleaned up. Tsunami was hard at work making supper. Soon the entire group was around the table laughing and talking about the day. Naruto told them about the trip to town and the villager's behavior toward him. Tazuna told him he would have to get used to it. He was Waves hero, after all. Yaone chuckled at Naruto's red face. Soon after supper they went to bed. She told Naruto to get undressed and into bed before he dispelled his kage bunshins because, he would be out like a light. She cautioned him to not dispel them all at once. The resulting headache that he would get would not be pretty. Groups of fifteen would be best. "Okay," he agreed.

****

The next morning and another five am wake up call. They followed the same routine as yesterday before heading into town. The only difference is that fifteen kage bunshins were water walking, fifteen kage bunshins were tree walking, and twenty kage bunshins started the new chakra exercise.

They swiftly traveled through the trees heading into town. Naruto did not say it but he was excited about his new apprenticeship. Yaone was looking forward to it as well because once she was finished then Totosai junior would take her on as an apprentice. They arrived and the Smith, Shinya Watanuki, greeted them and had them immediately start. He told Naruto to lose the orange jacket and Yaone was told to pull back her hair into a braid and to take off her cloak and gloves. Naruto eyed the claws on her hands and shuttered he would not want to be on the wrong side of those babies. He also noticed the two red stripes on each hand that were exactly like the ones on her face. Watanuki had Naruto start the fire and he soon organized their tasks for the day.

He showed them how to forge the metal for a plough. After showing them how it was done they began working on it with him watching over them. He explained that once they could properly forge farming implements they would move on to weapons and other fine tools. As the morning progressed they practice what he had shown them. Lunch soon arrived and they went to the bridge to eat. They discussed what they had learned from Watanuki so far. Naruto was enjoying himself even though the work was hard. He said, "I have never created anything with my own two hands before. I find it to be incredibly exciting and rewarding to finish something in the forge and to know that I did it."

"I agree, Naruto. There is something incredible about creating something with your own two hands," she agreed softly.

They finished lunch and returned to the forge to continue working. The day was soon done and Watanuki informed them that they would receive there first pay check at the end of the week. They returned to Tazuna's and Yaone had Naruto do another light workout. After finishing their run they both had baths needing to soak newly discovered muscles.

After supper they immediately went to bed exhausted after a long day working at the forge. Naruto dispelled his kage bunshins and while his mind processed all the new information he acquired during the day he fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning after the morning workout, Yaone and Naruto began discussing what his kage bunshins had learned over the past couple days. Naruto was excited about the uses of seals and could not wait to start practicing what he learned. From there they moved on to the changes that had taken place in Wave since the bridge had been built. Tazuna was proud how quickly his home had sprung away from poverty. He mentioned that Wave would soon have enough money to pay Konoha the money that they owed.

Naruto and Yaone's conversation moved on to discuss where they would go from Wave. Naruto wanted to get strong enough that he could easily become an efficient bodyguard for Princess Koyuki in Snow. He did not want to get the job because he was considered a hero in Snow as he was in Wave. He knew he was not strong enough yet. Of course just because he would be strong enough to be her bodyguard did not mean he would stop training one he reached Snow. He would continue training while in Snow as well.

Yaone said, "Of course you are not going to stop. You need to be strong enough to survive in the Makai which is not an easy task. You will train your ass off and continue to train in the Makai with various Youkai masters including Totosai junior. I also believe I can get three of the four Lords to personally train you."

"Why only three?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As I told you earlier, Shippo, Kouga and my father ended up becoming allies against Naraku and the bonds that formed during the many battles against Naraku remained strong after his death," she said.

Naruto nodded his head and they finished up their breakfast and headed off to work. After another hard day they returned home, exercised, ate supper and slept the sleep of the exhausted. They kept that routine for the week until they received both their first pay check and the weekend off. Yaone turned to Naruto and smirked wickedly at him. "We will give Tsunami here, a large portion of our checks for food and lodging and the rest we will spend shopping tomorrow."

Tsunami tried to protest but Yaone turned to her and said, "You think Naruto's appetite is large now wait till you see it as soon as his training increases. He will be eating a hell of a lot more."

"Oh, okay," Tsunami whispered as she accepted the money. She knew she could not afford to continue to feed Naruto if what Yaone said was true.

Soon they finished supper and went to bed. They would be up early tomorrow as usual. Before he fell asleep Naruto wondered what Yaone planned on buying in town. He had a feeling that the trip would be focusing on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: There have been a few changes and I believe I have added a sizable chunk of new filler as well as combining chapters again as well. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter V

Naruto's body had finally gotten used to getting up at five in the morning and he got up without Yaone coming in to get him up. He met her downstairs, created his kage bunshins and they began their light morning workout that actually was becoming a light workout. Yaone, on seeing how much easier it was for Naruto to complete the workout added another two hundred pull-ups, squats, and push-ups. She also added ten more miles to their jog. Yaone responded to Naruto's look of disbelief. "Yes, Naruto, once you get used to what you are doing I am going to increase it. It will be good for you. Do not worry, after I place the seals the amount of work you are currently doing will go down until you are used to working with the increased gravity and resistance."

They washed up and sat down to breakfast and Naruto asked, "Hey Inari, do you want to join Yaone and me when we go into town to do some shopping?"

Inari beamed at Naruto and nodded his head enthusiastically. Tsunami gently smiled and inquired, "May I join you as well, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure," Naruto replied affably.

Soon they finished there breakfast and headed down to the village. Yaone said, "Ok, Naruto, we are both going to get some new clothes. We need practical clothes for working in a forge. We need durable stuff that can take the heat so expect a lot of leather or sailcloth clothing. What we are currently wearing isn't cutting it."

They both looked down at their outfits that were now filled with tiny burn holes from flying sparks. Yaone continued on with her mental list. "We also need proper workout clothes like shorts, t-shirts and sweats. Now Naruto, I know you love the color orange but right now your skills as a ninja just do not make it possible for you to successful hide yourself. Do not worry, in time you will be skilled enough and you can wear all the orange you want. Okay?"

Naruto looked a little sad at not being able to wear his favorite color anymore but he understood where she was coming from. "Alright, no more orange or any other bright color."

"So we will get you new shinobi gear in darker colors then. Now your civilian clothes can be in any color you want," she said and smirked at the joy that filled Naruto's blue orbs. "We will get regular clothes as well as some fancier clothes. We will both get a pair of formal kimonos as well as a pair of yukata."

They arrived at the village at they step into the clothing shop. Yaone and Tsunami pulled Naruto to men's area and began going through the racks, holding clothes up to his body critically before deciding to either reject them or accept them. Inari followed along and snickered at Naruto's suffering expression. Yaone stated, "Alright, I think that is enough clothing to try on. Go into the changing room and try them on. Come out after each outfit and model them for us."

Naruto groaned softly but did as he was told. He soon came out in his first shinobi oriented out fit, dark green, baggy pants and skin tight t-shirt with a dark brown belt to hold his hip pouch. He looked at them and Yaone nodded to herself. "We will add some of that fishnet armor and wrap the pant legs with ninja wrap."

She looked at his bright blonde hair critically before turning and headed to the accessory section and grabbed a few dark colored bandanas. She wrapped a bandana over his head; the color matched the rest of the outfit and covered his distinctive blonde locks. She looked him over and nodded in satisfaction. "Ok, this outfit is a pass. Next one, please."

The next one was similar to the first accept in dark blue and long sleeves. It was the same for the third except black with both a t-shirt and long sleeves shirt. They moved on to the work gear. It was a mixture of brown leather and heavy canvas fabric. He got five t-shirts and five pairs of pants. The workout gear was five sets of orange and red shorts and t-shirts and five sets of grey sweatpants. Finally, they came to the civilian clothing. He walked out in the first outfit and Yaone wolf whistled and said, "Well looking good, hot-stuff!"

Naruto had on a pair of skin tight pair of jeans and the color hovered between orange and brown which was paired with a crimson red t-shirt that was just as tight as the pants. Naruto flushed as the younger female shoppers looked him over hungrily. "Do they have to be this tight?" he muttered.

"Yes," came the resounding response from every female in the store.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and said nothing more. "Next," Yaone caroled happily.

Naruto returned to the changing room and came out in a pair of baggy, blue jeans that were held up with a belt made of chains and an orange wife-beater. Yaone nodded and he moved on to the next. A pair of baggy, black jeans with orange and red flames going up the legs and a sleeveless, skin tight, black shirt was the next outfit on display. It too got the nod of approval and he went on to put the next outfit on. Tight black leather pants, tight, black silk t-shirt and a long sleeved, dark orange cotton dress shirt. "Where am I going to wear something like this?" he asked Yaone.

She just smirked and declared, "I can think of a few places. Next outfit."

Naruto went into the changing room and came out in what was his favorite outfit. It was composed of a sleeveless black shirt with orange and yellow flames and a pair of loose black pants with and orange stripe going up the side. "Do I have to try out everything?" Naruto complained, thinking about the pile of civilian clothes and dark colored clothes that were suitable for shinobi gear in the change room.

"No, I just wanted you to try out the fancier outfits," Yaone replied.

"Good," he said and turned to the shop girl and asked, "Can I just keep these on and pay for them at the till?"

"Sure, no problem," she giggled.

He went into the change room and brought out the clothes including his old orange jump suit. The shop girl said, "I will take that to the counter, Uzumaki-san. Do you want to keep your old clothes?"

"No, you can throw them out. They are ruined anyway," he responded.

Yaone then dragged him to the footwear section of the store. "What size of feet are you?"

"Ummmm, size six to six and half," Naruto replied.

"Sit," Yaone ordered him, pointing at a chair. She began going through the selection of footwear. She tossed him shoes and boot for him to try on. His eyes went wide as she gave him a pair of black shinobi sandals, a pair of dark brown, tough leather work boots with steel toes, a pair of orange canvas sneakers, a pair of black doc martens, a pair of black, high top sneakers, a pair of white running shoes, and finally a pair of black leather, almost knee high boot with three silver buckles on them. He quickly tried on the foot where she gave him and when he put on the knee high boots she smirked and said, "Keep those ones on."

The shop girl took all the footwear to the front counter. Yaone dragged him to where the jackets were next. She had him try on jacket after jacket until she had found exactly what she was looking for. Naruto now had a short, black leather jacket, an orange windbreaker, a brown sued jacket that went down to just below his ass and finally a burnished orange, ankle length duster that was closed by a series of buckles that went from throat to waist. The fabric split at the sides from the waist to the ankle giving him room to fight in. As soon as he tried it on he knew it was meant for him. He kept it on while the rest of the jackets went to the counter.

"I think that is all you are able to get here, Naruto," Yaone said thoughtfully. "We will have to get you kimonos at a store that specializes in them."

"Yaone, I do not think we have enough money from our checks to pay for just the stuff I am getting," Naruto said.

"I know that is why I grabbed more money from that stash in that scroll," Yaone said.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

"Now, I need to get my things," Yaone said just before she disappeared.

Naruto blinked looking around wondering where she disappeared to and a few minutes later she reappeared with an arm full of clothing which she handed off to the shop girl. She disappeared again and then reappeared with a pair of black canvas sneakers and work boots similar to his own as well as a white and red windbreaker. "Let's go pay for this and go get our kimonos," she commanded.

As they went to the front counter, a table filled with t-shirts caught his eye. The display shirt was a dark red that was so dark it was almost black with a slogan in white lettering emblazoned on the front. The slogan on the front said, 'Don't let your mind wander. It's too little to be let out alone.'

Naruto smirked; he had to have that one. He stopped at the table, started sorting through the shirts, and began pulling out the ones he liked. 'Death is but a doorway, . . . here let me hold that for you.' Black letters on a white shirt was added to the red shirt. Inari joined him and held out a black shirt with red lettering saying, 'Where am I? Why am I in this hand-basket?'

"I like this one, Naruto-nii."

Naruto added it to his growing pile, A green shirt with white lettering, 'Those who can do, those who can't don't,' 'I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it,' stated another in black letters on an dark orange shirt, a royal blue shirt with gold letters proudly proclaimed, 'Will fight evil for food.' Naruto picked up another shirt that said, 'The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he's on,' and smiled before tossing the brown t-shirt with blue letters onto the pile. He picked up a white shirt with red writing on it and looked at the saying, 'People pointing swords at you are probably up to no good.' He arched a golden brow, nodded his head in agreement, and added it to his growing collection. Yaone picked up a peacock blue shirt with white letters and said, "I think this one suits you."

Naruto read the saying, 'That's me, cute but RUTHLESS' and chuckled before adding it to his purchases. He picked up a dark purple shirt with 'BE YOURSELF Everyone else is already taken,' emblazoned on the front in white letters. He nodded his head and handed the t-shirts to the shop girl who took them from him and went to add it to their other purchases up front. Yaone just smiled at Naruto's excited grin and followed the bouncing blonde to the counter. The shopkeeper rang every thing through and when the total was given, Yaone raised a brow. The owner had just given them a fifty percent discount on all the clothes they bought. He smiled at them and simply said, "For our hero."

Yaone smiled and said, "Thank-you."

Naruto then sealed the bags into one of the scrolls he had used to pack his apartment up. They left the shop and Yaone muttered, "Anything for their hero, huh?"

"I guess so," Naruto replied a little stunned at the owner's generosity. He had never been treated like this at home, in fact, often the opposite would happen and the shopkeepers would charge him fifty percent more.

They walked down the street and entered the shop that specialized in kimonos and other traditional Japanese clothes. "Alright we each are getting two kimonos and two yukata's," she said and then paused when she saw the haori and hakama's. There was a thoughtful silence before she nodded and said, "I also think you should get a set of haori and hakama."

Naruto nodded and began to look through the offered wares and was quickly joined by Yaone, Tsunami joined Yaone in helping her find the perfect kimono while Inari joined Naruto. They met at the front counter and showed each other what they had picked. Naruto's first kimono was black with orange dragons flying across the fabric and a black obi. His second Kimono was a pumpkin orange with yellow and red flames climbing up the hem and the hem of the sleeves and the obi was the same red as the flames. One of his yukata's was a plain spanish orange with a matching obi and the other was red with a black cross pattern and a black obi. The haori was black with a light orange floral pattern with a plain black hakama and a light orange obi.

Yaone just shook her head at all the orange but realized that Naruto needed his favorite color like a child needed a security blanket. Her first kimono was a light blue with parrot green splashes going across the fabric and a matching green obi. Her other kimono surprised her when she found it. It was an exact match for her father's haori, white while the left shoulder and sleeves were red and the family symbol of three white hexagonal cubes with white Sakura blossoms contained within them. She searched for and found a yellow and purple sash like the one her father wore as well. Her first yukata was white with a red cross pattern and the other was red with a white floral pattern.

They took their purchases to the front counter. The owner smiled in delight when she saw Naruto and just like the previous shop she gave them a fifty percent discount on their purchases. Yaone shook her head and wondered if this behavior would continue at the rest of the shops they planned on visiting.

They headed down to the next shop on their list once Naruto sealed their purchases into his scroll. They walked in and the owner beamed at them and Yaone's lips twitched under her mask. "I guess so," she muttered quietly under her breath.

She swept through the shop picking up scrolls, pads of paper, ink brushes, ink, pens, pencils and spiral notebooks. She paused as a section of the shop caught her eye. She wandered over to it and stared at it in surprise. She thought she would have to order these items. "I see you are looking at our tattoo supplies?" the owner said.

"Yes, I am surprised you have this here," Yaone admitted.

"Well, a tattoo shop opened up just down the street and they had me order in their supplies for them. The extra that came in I just put out on the shelves. I did not think that they would sell but we have been getting some Kiri nins taking their time off here and they have been buying it to do their own tattoo work so I kept ordering the supplies in," the owner explained.

"The god's must be shining down on us," Yaone said wryly.

She picked up some black ink, a tattoo pen and sanitizer to properly sanitize the needle when she was done tattooing the seals on Naruto's body. She bought all of her purchases to the counter and once again the shop keeper gave them a hefty discount. Yaone paused outside and thought about what else they would need to do today. She needed to visit an apothecary to pick up some topical anesthetic and she would also go to Watanuki's. There was something's she needed to talk to him about.

She crossed the street, striding purposefully to the apothecary's and after getting the anesthetic she was off to Watanuki's. "Naruto, I know you have received all those weapons but I think you should leave them alone for now," she told him.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"In order to be considered the best you are going to have to prove yourself. The best way to do that would be to take jobs aka start a business. Those supplies would be best for starting up your own business as a ninja for hire," Yaone informed him.

"So what am I going to use for training?" he asked.

"That is what we are going to talk to Watanuki about. We are going to be learning how to make weapons and there are going to be a lot of duds at first. You can practice with those. After all if you can learn to hit a target with defective gear you would be deadly with good quality weaponry," she stated.

Naruto nodded and they continued their journey to Watanuki's in silence. They walked in and greeted Watanuki and he greeted them cheerfully in return. Yaone smiled and began speaking earnestly with him and soon they were shaking hands and Yaone gestured to Naruto and company to follow her out of Watanuki's. "Okay, Naruto, Watanuki has agreed to take the cost of the metal we will use to make weapons out of, out of our pay check. Not only that it is at a discount." She smirked wickedly at him and pointed out, "Well, hero, your decision to come to Wave was the best decision you have ever made."

As they walked through the village, Naruto looked toward the general area where he knew Zabuza and Haku were buried and turned to Yaone. In a subdued voice he said, "I think I would like to visit their rave and pay my respects."

Yaone nodded and Tsunami spoke up, "I need to go get some groceries. Inari and I will meet up with you two later, alright."

Naruto and Yaone nodded and watched as Tsunami and Inari walked off. Naruto turned and began walking toward the location of the burial site and Yaone followed. They walked in silence until they reached the graves. Naruto kneeled down and communicated silently with his dead friend and Zabuza. Yaone stood behind him and eyed the blade in the ground. When Naruto stood up and dusted off his knees she stepped forward and pulled the large Zanbatou out of the earth and twirled it around experimentally. She looked at Naruto and quietly said, "This is a good blade and it is wasted by being left sitting here."

"But that is Zabuza's sword. We placed it here to mark their graves," Naruto protested.

Yaone shook her head and pointed out, "Naruto by learning to use this blade and then using it in battle would be a better way to honor those two then to let this sword rust away in the ground. Moreover, there may come a time when someone unscrupulous will come and take this sword and use it for their own purposes. Hell, you could even face it once again in battle if you don't take it."

Naruto sighed and then nodded his head slowly. He knew that Yaone was right. They headed back and met Tsunami and Inari before returning home. Once they arrived back and put their purchases away, Yaone told Naruto to change into his workout gear and bring the scrolls with the information on the two seals that they were going to use and meet her in the clearing where they found that spring in. She went there and waited for him. Naruto soon joined her and he handed her the scrolls that she asked for. She then sent him out onto the spring to practice his taijutsu with some of his shadow clones.

She got comfortable under a tree and began reading through the scrolls while watching Naruto practice. As time went on she stopped reading and focused intently on Naruto's taijutsu. She frowned unhappily as she realized that Naruto's taijutsu style was complete and utter crap. The style did not suit him at all. This needed to be rectified immediately and decided that the best one to do that was Uncle Shippou. Shippou's style would be perfect for Naruto because the two of them had similar body types. The Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto also influenced him to some degree and Shippou's style was designed for kitsune's. She nodded to herself and decided to contact her honorary uncle after supper. Decision made she turned back to the scrolls and continued reading. After a couple of hours of intense studying she got a solid understanding on what she needed to do to properly situate the two seals on Naruto's body for the maximum benefit.

****

After supper Yaone had Naruto strip to his boxers and lay down on the blanket she had placed on the floor. She rubbed the topical anesthetic onto the first area where she was going to place the seals. She pulled out the tattoo pen and filled it wit ink. She placed the tip to the back of Naruto's neck and began to work. Three hours later she had finished tattooing the seals onto Naruto's skin. She had placed seals on his biceps, forearms, back, his thighs, lower legs, the bottom of his feet, the back of his hands and the back of his neck. The seals had already faded into his skin and she nodded happily and said, "Perfect, absolutely perfect. Now Naruto, in order to use these you have to channel a percentage of your chakra into them. I suggest starting at ten percent for now."

Naruto nodded and did as she told him as the chakra was being channeled the seals flicker to life and were seen by Naruto before fading away. Naruto channeled his chakra gain and looked at the ones on his fore arms. One seal was on the top the second on the bottom and the lines ran so close together that at first glance it looked like a tribal tattoo with the way it wrapped all the way around his arm. "Are they all like this?" he asked.

"Just the ones on your arms and legs. The ones on your back, neck, feet and hands are one on top of the other," She answered.

Naruto stood up and could feel the difference already. Yaone smiled as he stumbled up the stairs and to his hi bedroom. She heard the distinctive pop of kage bunshins being dispelled and when it stopped, she stepped outside. She moved swiftly away from the house and then stopped. She muttered a few words in a musical language and channeled some of her youki and on doing so opened a small portal to the Makai. "Uncle Ship, are you there?" she called into it.

A few minutes later a smooth masculine voice answered her. They exchanged greetings and soon Yaone was telling Shippou about Naruto. She told her uncle everything including that the Kyuubi was being held prisoner within him. She concluded the story by asking Shippou if he could come to the Hidden Realm and train Naruto in Kitsune-Wu, the kitsune taijutsu style. Shippo thought about it for a moment before saying he would join them in the morning. He wished to study the seal first then he would train the human child in the kitsune style. Yaone smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks, Uncle Shippou, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Shippou agreed.

****

In the morning, Yaone and Naruto got up and Naruto's kage bunshins were dispensed for their tasks for the day. Yaone and Naruto went back to the original light work out as Naruto got used to the pressure the two seals put on his body. After the work out and they had cleaned up and Naruto put on one of his new workout outfits. Dressed in an orange t-shirt, grey sweats and white running shoes Naruto joined Yaone, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari for breakfast downstairs. Yaone said, "I have some good news for you, Naruto. Yesterday I noticed how badly your current taijutsu style suits you and I decided to contact Shippou last night. He said he would come this morning and trains you in his style of taijutsu."

"Really," Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeppers!" Yaone chirped. "But until he gets here you will work on the spike balancing chakra control exercise, okay."

Naruto nodded and finished his breakfast. As soon as he was done, he went out front and worked on his chakra control. Yaone joined him outside, started to mediate, and used her youki to hover a few feet in the air. An hour later her eyes snapped open and she go up and faced the east. Naruto joined her because he too had felt the surge of youki. "The door form the Makai has opened," she told him.

He nodded and they waited for Shippou to arrive. A few seconds later Yaone gasped in surprise. Shippou had not come alone. She stared in disbelief as she took in the four elegant figures that had stepped through the tree line. Yaone could not believe what she was seeing, this had never happened before. For the first time since the creation of the realms, all four of the Great Lords had left the Makai at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes and I have combined chapters again as well. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter VI

"Who are they," Naruto whispered softly.

"The four Lords of the Makai," she breathed. "Lord Shippo of the East," she said.

Naruto looked at the youkai she was pointing at. He was an elegant man with long red hair held up in a high ponytail with green eyes, gently pointed ears and a bushy reddish brown tail. He was dressed in a simple baby blue silk haori and a plain black hakama and obi. Naruto had a feeling of kinship with the elegant youkai in front of him. When he looked at him what came to his mind was the words mischievous elegance.

Yaone pointed to the next youkai and said, "Lord Kouga of the North."

Lord Kouga had long black hair also held back in a high ponytail with blue eyes, gently pointed ears and a sleek brown tail. He was wearing a black silk kimono with silver wolves frolicking upon it, tied with a silver obi. Kouga gave Naruto the impression of feral roughness for all his elegant clothing. Naruto had a feeling Kiba and him would get along smashingly well.

Yaone pointed to the next lord saying, "Lord Kamuro of the South."

The next youkai had waist length, pale green hair that floated loose around him with purple eyes and pointed ears. Unlike the previous two lords, he did not have a tail. He was garbed in an emerald green, silk kimono with gold seals scattered across the fabric tied with a gold obi. Kamuro gave Naruto the impression of cool restrained elegance that reminded him a little of bit of quite a number of people. Kamuro particularly reminded him of the Uchiha brothers and Neji.

"Finally, my father, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West," Yaone concluded pointing to the final figure.

Yaone's father looked like her except without the forehead wrap and mask. He was wearing a haori and obi that reminded him of the kimono and obi that Yaone had purchased yesterday and a plain white hakama that was tucked into a pair of black leather boots that went up just above the ankle. He also was wearing armor over his haori unlike the other three. Of the four, Naruto thought that he felt to be the strongest and his presence was a little overwhelming. Sesshoumaru had a cool elegance that his daughter also possessed in a smaller way. Naruto finished his brief examination of the four lords, followed Yaone's example, and bowed to the approaching youkai.

Yaone stepped forward, greeted them, and then introduced them to Naruto. Naruto politely greeted them and watched as the four lords created thrones from the earth. Yaone then created a pair of chairs for the two of them once the four lords had seated themselves and given permission for them to sit. Yaone and Naruto sat down and the four lords explained why all four of them had come.

"Really, Yaone, what it comes down to is that we were all very curious and we wanted to satisfy that curiosity." Shippou smiled gently at Naruto and asked, "Can you please show us your seal, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled up his shirt and channeled his chakra. The seal appeared and the four lords studied it intently. Lord Sesshoumaru's golden eyes filled with respect as he examined the seal and said, "Your father was a brilliant man. A man worthy of even our respect."

The other three lords nodded their heads in agreement and told Naruto that they were done looking at the seal for now. Kamuro spoke up, "The seal your father created was absolutely beautiful. It is currently turning Kyuubi's youki into human chakra and only in times of great need or stress do you ever call on his youki. The way the seal is designed, it will eventually transform all of Kyuubi's youki into chakra and then he will die. Unfortunately, every time you use his youki his power is able to breach his cage and he is able to regenerate his lost youki. Naruto," Kamuro said grimly, "You need to stop using his youki. Not only is it giving him a chance to breach the seal his youki is destroying the cells of your body. If you did not have that healing bloodline your body would be deteriorating at an alarming rate right now."

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Now Naruto, show me your seal again," Kamuro commanded. Once the seal was visible Kamuro said, "Now the seal the Yaone used earlier was only a temporary measure. She is an adequate seal student but not a true master. I, on the other hand, am a master." On saying that he stood up and gracefully strode forward and when he arrived at Naruto's position, he slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach. Naruto winced at the slight pain and before his eyes the seal changed and Kamuro said, "With this addition to the seal your father created you will not be able to use Kyuubi's youki and it will speed up the transformation process as well."

Naruto smiled at Kamuro and said, "Thank-you."

"You are welcome, child," Kamuro replied.

He sat back down and the discussion moved to Naruto's training. Kouga smirked, "Well, Yaone, we four have decided to aide you in training the cub."

Sesshoumaru continued, "In a way we Lords owe him for taking car of Kyuubi for us."

Shippou smiled at Naruto and added, "We put out a huge reward on him when he killed the lords under us and fled here."

"To be more specific, we said the person or group that dealt with the bastard would receive a reward of their choice," Kamuro murmured.

"Within reason," Sesshoumaru added.

"Since the cub and his father were the one's who dealt with the bastard," Kouga stated.

"Naruto gets the reward since his father died dealing with him," Shippou finished.

"And since, my daughter, told Shippou that your goal was to become the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Realm," Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"We would make sure he reached that goal," concluded Kamuro.

Naruto blinked at the four lords and then Yaone said, "You four practiced that didn't you?"

Shippou and Kouga just smirked at her while her father raised an elegant white brow as if saying why would I impinge on my dignity by doing such a thing and Kamuro said, "Of course we did."

Yaone burst out laughing, shook her head, and said, "Ok, what will you four be teaching him."

"I will be the first to start training him," Shippou said. "I will train him in Kitsune-Wu as well as some other kitsune techniques due to Kyuubi's influence on Naruto's chakra. I think Naruto would be able to use them," Shippou stated.

"I will be working on two things with you, cub." Kouga growled, "First I am going to force your body to rapidly gain high levels of speed. I am an expert at this as I am the fastest of the four of us. Expect to do a lot of sprinting under increased gravity and resistance seals. The other thing I will be training you in, is knife work and how to use your Fuuton affinity in conjunction with knives and other bladed weapons. I will start working with you once Shippou and Yaone say you are ready to begin work with me."

"You will be working with me next," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. "I warn you now that I am not an easy task master. I will put you through the wringer and I will expect perfection. I will be teaching you kenjutsu. I will begin training you when my daughter says you are ready."

"Finally, I will be working with you on helping you achieve seal mastery. From me you will learn seals and seal knowledge that has been lost to mankind. Not only that, Yaone informed Shippou that your family sent scythes with you. I will help you master the art of using a scythe in battle." Kamuro concluded, "I will begin training you after you have mastered the basics of seal and kenjutsu."

Naruto gulped and smiled happily at the four lords. When he was banished, he never saw this in his future even in his wildest dreams. He would fulfill his dreams with these four youkai's aide. Shippou stood up and said, "We will start Kitsune-Wu today. First Yaone and I must work on your revised training schedule that will eventually include all five of us training you at the same time. Meanwhile continue working on that chakra control exercise that you were doing before we arrived."

Naruto nodded and went back to what he was doing before they arrived. The five youkai huddled up and began a quick discussion. It ended when three of the Lords said their farewells and left. Yaone and Shippou left Naruto in the clearing while they went to the house to plan his schedule more thoroughly.

******

After lunch, Shippou took Naruto to the clearing where they first met. "Now Naruto, Kitsune-Wu focuses on speed, agility, surprise and deception not brute strength. We kitsune's love genjutsu and it is incorporated into our style."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I suck at genjutsu."

"I have been told," Shippou replied and gave him a quick smile. "Do not worry, Naruto, by the time I am done with you, you will not suck anymore, I guarantee it. I will bring you up to par with me." Shippou smiled wickedly at Naruto and continued, "Due to your mastery of the kage bunshin and your two bloodlines we four lords believe you will master what we teach you with a little hard work," he paused and then said, "Well not a little but a lot of hard work and your knack of learning new things when you truly focus your attention on them."

Shippo walked out onto the spring and started stretching. Naruto followed his example and Shippou continued, "Now remember Naruto, if you focus on our tutelage and give it your all no matter how hard we are on you, you will be the strongest and best shinobi in the Hidden Realms and the Konoha council will deeply regret ever setting you free. Especially when you start taking away their business.

Naruto smiled and then laughed at the mischievous look Shippou shot at him during his last sentence. "Ok, Shippou-sensei, what are we going to do first?"

"Watch carefully, my student; this is the first kata of Kitsune-Wu."

Naruto watched carefully marveling at the speed and smoothness of the kata. Then Shippou gestured to him and he proceeded to copy what he had been shown. Shippou stopped him to correct a few minor corrections. After a half and hour Naruto was able to finish the first kata with very few errors. "That is good, Naruto." Shippou praised him and said, "Now create twenty-five kage bunshins and have them go practice that kata you have just learned over and over again."

Naruto did what Shippou had asked and the kage bunshins dispersed and found areas to practice in out of the road. Shippou then proceeded to show him the second basic kata. Like the first kata, Naruto caught on to it quickly and after a few minor corrections, Shippou decided he was ready for the next kata. He then had Naruto create and disperse twenty-five more kage bunshins to practice the second kata. The quality that Naruto possessed in being able to pick up things quickly if trained properly had Shippou quickly teaching him the third and fourth basic kata of Kitsune-Wu soon after the first two. The kage bunshins were created and dispersed throughout the forest and Shippou had Naruto go through the four kata's repeatedly for couple of hours.

Shippou then stopped Naruto, put his hand on the ground, and called up an earthen post. He tossed Naruto four small rolls of Shinobi bandage. "Wrap those around your knuckles and forearms and your lower legs. It is time to practice your strikes and kicks. I will show you the proper way to hit and kick and then you will practice these for the next two hours while I observe." He created his own kage bunshins and they ran around and created twenty-five more earthen posts. After Shippou showed Naruto, the proper movements he had Naruto send out twenty-five kage bunshins to join him in striking the post. Shippou created more kage bunshins and they joined the kage bunshins that Naruto had created for each kata. Two hours later Naruto's arms and legs felt sore and bruised and Shippou decided to send Naruto back to his chakra control exercise while he and his kage bunshins kept watch over Naruto's kage bunshins.

By the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted. He forced himself to eat supper, have a bath and climb into bed. After he was comfortably situated, he slowly dispelled all of his kage bunshins. The information the day slammed into him and he was out like a light.

*****

For the next two weeks, Naruto had a new routine. He was now up at four am for his morning workout. He was now creating more kage bunshins for the day. He had twenty-five kage bunshins working on each of the kata's Shippou had shown them for a total of one hundred kage bunshins working on Kitsune-Wu. Each group of twenty-five kage bunshins was working on different bodies of water to work on chakra control at the same time. Shippou and his kage bunshins were watching over the four groups and guiding them when necessary.

Naruto had twenty-five kage bunshins working on mastering the basic Academy jutsu. By mastering, Yaone told him meant that he could perform them without using hand seals at all. He still had twenty-five kage bunshins on perfecting his use of the Rasengan and he felt that he was almost there. Another group of twenty-five kage bunshins was in the trees doing pull-ups, push-up, sit-ups and squats using chakra to stick to the trees. Twenty-five kage bunshins were continuing to read the scrolls on seals. He now had a group of two hundred clones active during the day and Yaone assured him it would get larger as time went on.

He had breakfast and was off to work with Yaone. Watanuki had started to teach them how to forge kunai and shuriken and to aide them in learning both Yaone and Naruto created five kage bunshins each to help out. They had huge mess ups but both were determined to master this. After the workday was finished, they went home and did another light work out. Naruto then moved onto taijutsu training for two hours and after that, he joined his kage bunshins in reading scrolls. He had decided to start learning the basic Katon jutsus provided by Kakashi. Yaone meanwhile was out practicing her sword kata's knowing that if she did not her father would be displeased with her. At the end of the day, Shippou left to return to the Makai and they had supper and went to bed. This routine continued unchanged and uninterrupted for the next two weeks but that was soon to change.

*******

Almost a month had past since Naruto had been banished from Konoha, met Yaone and had come to Wave to train. He was starting his third week working and training under the gravity and resistance seal. That morning as he finished his workout Yaone and Shippou smiled evilly at him and said that it was time to increase his morning and evening workouts. Shippou laughed evilly and declared, "Tomorrow, kit, everything is going to be increased."

Yaone and Naruto had then headed off to work and at lunch, they decided to eat the bentos that Tsunami had provided them at the Great Naruto Bridge. They sat down and ate in silence, enjoying their meal until both looked up and across the bridge. Two powerful chakra sources were swiftly headed there way. "Naruto, focus your chakra into your eyes and nose it will help enhance your senses enough t o tell if you know the two individuals headed this way," Yaone ordered.

Naruto obediently did as he was told. He smelled old blood and leashed power first and then he saw the flicker of a black cloak with red clouds floating across the fabric. He focused more chakra on his eyes but he was unable to see their faces due to the bamboo hats with strips of paper with bells hanging on the ends that covered their faces. "Akatsuki," he hissed.

"This is not a good place to fight, Naruto. Follow me, we will move this battle away from the village," Yaone stated.

They stood up and swiftly sped away from the village and the two Akatsuki members followed them. They soon arrived at a clearing outside of the village. "Naruto, create and dispel a kage bunshin. We are going to need Uncle Shippou. You are not ready to really go head to head with either of those two. I can take care of one of them attempting to take on two individuals with their power levels are currently beyond me. You just have to defend yourself against the other member until Shippou arrives, got it?" Yaone stated tersely and unbuckled her gloves, pulled them off and flexed her fingers her claws glinting slightly in the sunlight.

"Yes," Naruto replied and he created and dispelled a kage bunshin.

They waited for the two Akatsuki members to come into the clearing. Naruto blinked and said, "Shippou-sensei is on his way."

"Good," came the terse response.

The two Akatsuki members stepped into the clearing. They reached up and pulled off their bamboo hats, letting them fall to the ground beside them. "Itachi and Kisame," Naruto breathed but was unsurprised that it was those two who had come after him.

"Alright, Naruto, I will handle Itachi. I have a few aces up my sleeves that will allow me to handle his eyes. I think you can handle Kisame until Shippou arrives. Remember no jutsu and keep your cool. Do not let Kisame goad you into losing your temper. You will lose the fight if you loose your temper," she stated.

Naruto nodded his head grimly and with out a word from Yaone he stopped channeling chakra into his gravity and resistance seals. He was going to need all the speed he could muster for this encounter. Yaone stepped in front of Itachi. She cracked her fingers until her poison was dripping from her claws and smoothly moved into her taijutsu stance. Naruto moved in front of Kisame and went into the opening stance of Kitsune-Wu.

No words were exchanged between the four. Yaone and Naruto preparing for battle was all Itachi and Kisame needed to know that Naruto was not going to just give in to their demands. Silence settled into the clearing and the four of them stared at each other from across the clearing. No one was moving and everything silent waiting for some unheard signal. A bird hesitantly chirped, breaking the silence. The four warriors took that as their signal to begin.

Yaone and Naruto charged forward. They decided to make the first move. Yaone reached her opponent first and Naruto a second later and they struck. Itachi and Kisame defended themselves and the fight was on.

Yaone viciously swiped at Itachi with an underhand strike. Itachi dodged it but the sizzling sound and the smell of something sickly sweet informed him that it had been too close. Only a few inches closer and the strands of hair that he lost would have been something more important then his hair. Itachi's red eyes widened as he caught sight of the fallen strands of hair that were rapidly dissolving. Yaone struck again and again. Itachi was barely able to keep out of the way. With a flick of the wrist, he sent multiple shuriken flying toward her. She danced around them and they struck the trees and bushes behind her. She quickly slashed his torso and he used kawarmi to escape her deadly claws. She leaped toward him and in desperation, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and caught her golden eyes with his red ones. "Tsukuyomi," he whispered.

She paused for a nanosecond and then smirked dangerously beneath her mask at him. He took a step back as he realized that his Tsukuyomi had failed miserably. "Your little eye tricks do not work against me, Uchiha," She growled.

The tips of her claws glowed green and she formed two youki whips. She lashed out and he was just able to use Kawarmi in time to get away from the deadly whips. The log he used disintegrated under the whips. Yaone youki whips sizzled through the air and caught the edge of his cloak as he leaped desperately out of the road. He quickly threw his cloak to the ground as the realized that the poison from her whip was completely dissolving the fabric. "You are fast Itachi-kun, "Yaone whispered mockingly, "But you will not be able to dodge me forever."

Itachi frowned because he knew what she said was true. The way things were going she would be able to kill him. His strongest mental attack had no effect against her. She was easily fast enough to avoid his use of Amateratsu. Itachi hoped Kisame would be able to quickly subdue the Kyuubi Vessel so they would be able to escape with what they came for.

****

Naruto's battle was not going as well as Yaone's. Kisame was easily able to dodge his attacks and keep him at bay. Naruto hoped Shippou would arrive soon. Naruto leapt up, did an axe kick toward the blue-skinned freaks head, and Kisame easily dodged out of the road. The kick hit the tree behind him and bark flew from the trunk. Kisame arched a brow that kick would have hurt if it had connected. Naruto agilely landed on his feet and prepared to attack Kisame again. The blue-skinned man bared his teeth in a sharp-toothed smile and said, "Having a few problems, brat?"

Naruto ignored him and kept up his attacks. He leaped to the left to avoid the swipe of Kisame's sword. "You are weak, brat. There is no way you can beat me. Just give it up and you will not be hurt badly," Kisame taunted.

Naruto said nothing, remembering what Yaone had told him. He continued to avoid Kisame's strikes with Samehada. He knew that he just had to hold on until help arrived. He leaped over another sword swipe and tried to kick Kisame in the face. Kisame brought his sword up to parry the kick and pushed Naruto away. Naruto landed on his feet and then jumped onto a nearby tree. Leaping from tree to tree, he tried to maneuver around Kisame to attack him from behind. He leapt on top of Kisame but Kisame dodged out of the road and countered with his sword, catching Naruto in the back of the leg causing him to tumble down to the ground. A flash of red caught his eye and he whispered, "Shippou-sensei."

Shippou sped forward and slammed his fist into an unsuspecting Kisame's stomach. Kisame flew back and slammed into a tree. A sharp crack filled the clearing. Kisame woozily stood up and shook his head. He glared angrily at Shippou and yelled, "Who the fuck are you?"

Shippou smirked evilly at the blue-skinned freak before him and said, "The name is Shippou and I am one of Naruto-kun's new sensei's."

Shippou darted forward to continue his attack. Kisame quickly realized that the battle had turned completely around and he was against a far more superior opponent then before. Kisame was barely able to dodge Shippou's attack. Kisame hissed in pain as claws scored a path along his side. He winced; this was not going to well. Shippou continued to swiftly and viciously shred his defenses and his skin.

Naruto watched both his sensei's completely dominate their individual battles. He knew if he tried to help that he would just get in the road. One day he hoped that he too would be that good and he would not always stand uselessly at the sidelines. He sighed and kept his senses open in case new members of Akatsuki showed up.

"Itachi, this is not going well," Kisame screamed as he went flying by Itachi and into a nearby tree.

Itachi murmured, "I agree, it is time we left. Kisame, let's go."

Itachi and Kisame quickly ran out of the clearing and way from those they had been fighting. Shippou and Yaone let them go. "Why did you let them go?" Naruto asked.

Shippou smiled and said, "I think that defeating the members of Akatsuki will be a test of your abilities and how well we taught you. By defeating nine S-class nuke-nins you will prove to everyone that you are the best."

Naruto smiled, nodded his head and said, "I understand Shippou-sensei."

Shippou turned and left the two alone in the clearing. Yaone grinned and picked up her gloves and said, "Well there went lunch."

Naruto chuckled and reapplied his chakra to his seal. They sighed in unison, mourning the loss of Tsunami's wonderful bentos. "By the way, Naruto, good job at holding Kisame off until Shippou came," Yaone said. Naruto smiled happily at her but said nothing and they returned to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes and I have combined chapters again as well. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter VII

After the Akatsuki encounter Naruto's training continued on unabated and uninterrupted. After two more weeks of training Shippou and Yaone came to a decision. "Kit, your workouts are getting too easy for you again. I think it is time for you to increase the power of both sets of seals. I suggest that the resistance seal goes up to twenty-five percent resistance and the gravity seal moves up to twenty percent of gravitational pressure," Shippou informed him.

Not long after Shippou told him to increase the power of the seals he came to another decision involving Naruto's training. For the past two days, Shippou had watched Naruto flawlessly moved through the four basic kata's of Kitsune-Wu. "Kit, you have mastered the four kata's that I showed you. Now, I think that it is time to move on to the next four. These four are the intermediate level kata's of Kitsune-Wu. After I show you them create twenty-five kage bunshins for each kata and start training on them," Shippou stated with quiet pride at the fast pace in which Naruto was learning what he had taught him.

That night over supper, Yaone grinned at him and said, "Good work, Naruto. Once you have mastered these four kata's Shippou and I have decided it will be time for Kouga to join us. Now as he told you he will be improving your speed. Of course, Shippou will be expecting to see that increase in speed in your kata's. He will want to see both the speed and the flawless performance of each kata."

Naruto smiled at that and Yaone continued on, "He will also start training you in blade technique's so expect to receive a lot of minor little cuts. Of course with your healing bloodline they will be healed up pretty fast. Now I think that is everything that I had to tell you."

Naruto smiled at her and happily informed her, "I have mastered the Rasengan. I can now do it one handed without the clones help on command. I have also finished mastering the Academy jutsu."

Yaone smirked and said, "Congrats, hero, which means I will have to reassign all those kage bunshins to other jobs. Hmmmm, I think I know what I will have them do but first," she hands Naruto a piece of paper. "Now I know that Kouga has already told you that you have a Wind affinity. He knew this by the feel of your chakra and because he has an ability that was honed over the years of fighting Naraku and his minions to sense Wind types. This paper will show if you have other affinities other than Wind. Channel your chakra through the paper. It will split in half for Wind, get wet for Water, turn to dust for Earth, crumple for Lighting, and turn to ash for Fire."

Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and it split in two and then got wet. "Well kid, it seems you already have two elemental affinities. Now your training will change. Your kage bunshins will be moving onto studying and mastering D-level elemental and ninpou jutsu's as well as D-level seals. You will created twenty-five kage bunshins for each elemental affinity as well as twenty-five kage bunshins for the ninpou jutsu's and seals. Once your kage bunshins devoted to your Suiton and Fuuton jutsu's are finished mastering the D-level jutsu they are to move on to the Raiton and Doton jutsu. If your other groups are finished mastering what they are studying they should move on to the groups that have not mastered what they are studying yet."

"Ok Yaone," Naruto replied.

The talk moved on from shinobi training to their training with Watanuki in the forge. They noted that they were moving smoothly forward in their training. They were both getting adept at the basics of forging and Watanuki said that they would be moving on to the more difficult techniques soon. In a fit of inspiration, Yaone had created a makeshift forge outside of the village that would fit one hundred clones inside it. So now to aide them in mastering their new craft they now had fifty clones each working on mastering the techniques in forging that Watanuki had taught them. He had praised them on how fast they were picking up his craft. The kunai and shurikens they had made he had finally declared as being of suitable quality. He was now selling the shuriken and kunai that Naruto was not using to practice with to the Kiri-nins that frequented the village since the building of the Great Naruto Bridge. After their discussion about all of their training, they went to bed.

At supper on another night, they discussed plans for the future again. Yaone pointed out, "We are no where near mastering what Watanuki is teaching us. He is teaching us new things as soon as we can forge an adequate product. This of course means a sellable product. Once we leave for Snow, we will not yet be masters. We will be adequate smiths but not masters."

Naruto shrugged and then grinned at her and said, "Do not forget that we have that smithy out in the forest. We can use a bunch of storage scrolls and haul the entire thing with us to Snow. Do no forget that storage seals are our friends, Yaone. We can easily work on mastering what we learned in Snow that way."

Yaone chuckled helplessly and said, "That is a good idea, Naruto. I wonder why I did not think of it."

"I am just brilliant that way," he said. They sat in silence for a minute before he said, "You know what, I can not wait till I see the Princess again."

"Well you will not be seeing her for a while yet, Naruto," she said. "Also, Kouga will be joining you at the end of the week to start his portion of your training."

"Really," Naruto yelled happily.

"Really," Yaone affirmed.

"This means I am moving forward pretty fast," he chirped.

Yaone just chuckled and finished the last of her supper. They soon headed off to bed. Naruto, full and content quickly fell asleep when he dispelled his clones for the day.

*************

Another week past and the weekend finally arrived. Naruto and Yaone had the weekend off from Watanuki's as usual. After their morning workout and over breakfast the new training regime with Kouga was discussed. Yaone smile and said, "Your chakra control is better this means you can make more kage bunshins. So more kage bunshins will be added to the mount you have now."

"Got it," Naruto mumbled as he shoved food into his mouth.

Once breakfast was over Naruto went outside to meet Kouga. One minute he was by himself waiting in the clearing lone and the next minute Kouga was standing beside him and leaves were floating to the ground. "Hey, cub," Kouga said.

"Hi, Kouga-sensei," Naruto chirped.

"Okay, today we begin your speed training. It is nothing fancy. Expect to do a lot of sprinting for hours at a time. First, I want you to raise your gravity seal so the gravitational pull is at thirty percent and raise your resistance seal to fifty percent resistance."

"Ok, sensei," Naruto replied and he channeled his chakra to the seal raising them to the required level.

Kouga gave Naruto time to adjust his equilibrium before continuing, "I am going to start you off at an easy distance and then gradually increase the distance you sprint so it is longer and longer. Today we start of at fifty meters. I have already marked path over here," Kouga stated guiding Naruto to he track he would be sprinting on. "Okay, Naruto get ready, set, and go!"

Naruto began sprinting to the orange ribbon that was wrapped around a tree. Once he arrived there Kouga yelled, "Sprint back now."

Naruto did as he was told and quickly arrived in front of Kouga panting harshly. "Ok cub, I want you to continue to do that for the next two hours." Kouga told him cheerfully, "Also, your kage bunshins will not be able to do this for you. You have to earn the muscles on your own, cub."

Naruto looked up at Kouga and panted, "Ok Kouga-sensei."

So for the next two hours Naruto sprinted back and forth until Kouga said he was free to go to lunch. "After lunch cub, we are going to do some blade work. After lunch join me her with a pair of kunai and we will begin with those and work our way to different kinds of blades."

Naruto just nodded tiredly and headed to the house in a slow walk. Over lunch Yaone told him how the clone dispersion would begin in the mornings starting tomorrow. "Alright hero, your first batch of kage bunshins will be for the tree walking exercise and no, we will not stop this exercise because the way your chakra is constantly increasing because of the seal. You will probably have to do chakra control exercises everyday for the rest of your life. It is a good thing you can use your kage bunshins the way that you do. The kage bunshins working on the trees will be upping the difficulty by doing pushups, pull-ups, squats, and sit-ups along the trunks and branches. You will have fifty kage bunshins devoted to doing this all day. Now onto the next batch of kage bunshins, you will create one hundred and seventy-five kage bunshins that will be devoted to mastering the C-level ninpou, fuuton, raiton, suiton, doton, and katon ninjutsu as well as C-level seals." Yaone shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe that you have already mastered the D-level ninjutsu's and seals. Now onto the next set of kage bunshins. They will be devoted to the eight kata's of Kitsune-Wu that you have learned so far. I want fifty for each kata. I also want those groups to be practicing their kata's on any body of water that they can find. Have fifty kage bunshins practice throwing shuriken and kunai blindfolded and using your other senses to find the target. And finally have kage bunshins working on strikes and kicks being careful not to dispel themselves."

Yaone looked at Naruto and grinned and said, "Now it is time for you to up the level of difficulty of the spike balancing exercise. Start doing pushups with a kage bunshins sitting on the bottom of your feet. Have fifty kage bunshins work on this. Now Shippou says today you will be learning the last six kata's of Kitsune-Wu. These six kata's are on the expert level so congratulations on reaching that level so fast. Of course you will have fifty kage bunshins working on each kata on some body of water."

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head. He was quite happy to learn that he was progressing so fast. After lunch Naruto joined Kouga with his pair of kunai. Kouga showed him a few moves and then he and fifty of his clones began practicing them. This training session moved similarly to how his sessions with Shippou had gone. Kouga said, "Once you have the moves down pat, I will show you how to add your wind affinity to the attacks."

Naruto practiced working with the kunai for the next two hours and then Kouga sent him to work on his chakra control exercise. He worked on that for another two hours before going in to clean up. He pulled out a scroll on sealing and began reading it until supper. After supper he continued reading in bed before he dispelled his clones and went to sleep.

****

The next morning he did an hour of sprinting with Kouga after this morning workout. They then moved on to knife fighting. "Remember Naruto, when you get into a knife fight it is the individual who is the most vicious and knows the most tricks who wins the fight. You know you have met someone experienced in using knives or daggers by the scars on the back of their hands. Well the experienced humans will have these scars, youkai heal to quick for scars to form from ordinary weapons. You will be the same due to your bloodline, Naruto. Now let's start practicing."

They worked with the basic stances and attacks till lunch. Fifty kage bunshins continued to practice when he went to lunch. After lunch it was back to sprinting. Kouga increased the amount of time he spent sprinting from two hours to three hours. After Kouga said he could stop he slowly walked back to the house with Kouga following him. "Good work, cub, I did not actually think you would make it for three hours but you did," Kouga said and then a slight smile appeared on his face. "Kami, I remember when I began training to increase my speed. Seals like your gravity and resistance seals did not exist." He laughed and continued on, "I had to use a parachute to provide the wind resistance. My clan laughed at me and mocked me for being silly and stupid. They thought nothing would ever come from me doing such weird things. They stopped laughing though when I used my hard won speed to kill the old leader of the northern Ookami clan in a battle for the right to rule. I made mincemeat out of him. He never saw it coming."

Naruto smiled tiredly and listened to Kouga continue to reminisce. He found it interesting to hear the story of the Shikon no Tama from Kouga's point of view. A question came to his mind and he asked Kouga, "Kouga-sensei, why did I not start this training with you before Shippou-sensei's training?"

"Shippou wanted you to get the first eight kata's put into your muscle memory first," Kouga responded.

Naruto nodded and they continued their walk in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the house he saw Yaone sitting at a new table under the shade of a tree, Naruto and Kouga walked over and joined her. Yaone smiled at them and said to Naruto, "Today we are going to improve upon your strategic thinking. I am going to teach you the basics of a bunch of strategy games and give you some books on strategy and moves that you can use within the games. We are going to start with playing go, shogi, chess and checkers."

"What are chess and checkers?" Naruto asked curiously.

"These two games originated from the Western part of the Ningenkai. In checkers each player has twelve pieces which are flat and round. They are usually colored red and white. Some checkers sets have red and black pieces. No matter what the color's are the darker pieces are always called "red" while the lighter colored pieces are called "white." There are two kinds of pieces: plain pieces and "kings". A king is made by putting one plain piece on top of another. Each player starts with twelve pieces on the three rows closest to their own side. The row closest to each player is called the "King Row". The Red side gets the first move.

A player can move in two ways. A piece can be moved forward or diagonally to the next dark square. But if one player's piece, the other player's piece, and an empty square are lined up, then the first player can "jump" the other player's piece. In this case, the first player jumps over the other player's piece onto the empty square and takes the other player's piece off the board. A player can use one piece to jump many times in one turn. Sometimes a player can jump in different ways. Then the player can choose how to jump.

If a player's piece moves into the King Row on the other player's side, it becomes a king. It can move forward and backward. Now remember that the regular pieces can only move forward, Naruto. Remember that the king cannot jump out of the King Row until the next turn. The game ends when there is a player who cannot move. That person is the loser. So if a player loses all of their pieces, they lose the game. And if they cannot move, they lose even if they still have pieces. A player may also give up. If nobody can lose, the game can be a draw.

Now chess is a game for two players. The game is played on a board, with two colors of pieces usually black and white. The board is a square, made of 64 smaller squares, with eight squares on each side. Each player starts with sixteen pieces, eight pawns, two each of knights, bishops, and rooks, and one king and queen. The players in a game of chess are called "white player" and "black player", depending on the color of pieces they control. The darker color will always be black.

Each game starts with the pieces set in the same way. The pieces start out, from left to right for the white player, from right to left for the black player, in the first row in front of the players in this order: rook, knight, bishop, queen, king, bishop, knight, rook. A pawn is placed in the square right in front of each piece. The game commences with the players taking turns moving one piece at a time. White always gets the first move and for new players they are often given that option. The more experienced players will often take the black pieces because it is more of a challenge to use the black pieces. My father prefers black.

Now each piece can only move in a special way. A piece cannot move onto a square that has another of the same color on it. A piece also cannot move through squares that have other pieces on them. Now what you need to know is that a piece can end its move on a square that has an enemy piece on it. If this happens, the enemy piece is captured, which means it is taken off the board and is removed from the game. You will find that chess is a very complex and strategic game and it is somewhat similar to shogi. The reason I know how to play these games is my mother learned how and then she in turn taught me and the rest of my family. My father and I tend to play chess against each other quite often," Yaone concluded.

She pushed some books toward him and he sorted through them. There were multiple books covering the four games. There were also books on the art of combat. One book caught his eye, 'The Art of War by Sun Tzu.' He held it up and asked, "Who is this guy?"

"He was from the Ningenkai. He was from a country called China and he lived about twenty-five thousand years ago. He was a general in the Chinese army and he wrote that book on military strategy. It has thirteen chapters. I am sure you will find it to be an interesting read," she replied.

Naruto sat down across from her and Kouga joined them. Yaone decided to start with checkers and quickly showed him the moves she had told him about earlier. Then they began to play. Yaone consistently beat him but he was able to win a couple of times. From there they moved to chess and from chess onto shogi and from shogi onto go. They played the games until it was time for supper.

Naruto was exhausted from all his sprinting and the increase in his workout. He had been getting used to the old one. Yaone smiled sympathetically and said, "You do know that as soon as you get used to this routine we will increase it again."

Naruto just groaned and nodded his head. He said nothing because he knew he had asked for this when he had asked for training. Yaone then told him, "Dad informed me that as soon as you get used to this amount of training he will begin kenjutsu training with you."

Naruto lifted his drooping head and looked at her and smiled. There was some excitement in his eyes but his exhaustion covered it up. After he finished his supper he stumbled up the stairs and had a nice long, hot bath. He moaned in relief as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He finally pulled himself out of the tub and off to bed. Feeling tired yet satisfied with his progress he slowly dispersed all his kage bunshins and immediately fell asleep.

************

Naruto dragged himself out of bed in the morning. He felt that four in the morning was way too early to get up. He got dressed in a pair of grey sweats, black tank top and his white runners. He created his kage bunshins and then joined Yaone for their morning workout. After he was done that he started sprinting nonstop for an hour and then joined everyone for breakfast. After breakfast he and Yaone were off to Watanuki's for the day. Watanuki was proud of how well they were doing and then he asked, "If you used more kage bunshins how fast do you think you would be able to perfect what I have shown you?"

Yaone thought about it for a moment and then said, "If we could each add a couple hundred more kage bunshins we would probably be masters in a few months."

"Well if you are looking for anymore equipment for a forge a man showed up with a huge supply yesterday. You could buy what he has and add more clones to your training," he told her.

Yaone looked at Naruto and he grinned and nodded. He then created a kage bunshin and sent it to the house to get his money. Once the kage bunshin arrived with the money, Yaone created her own kage bunshin and had it take her place in the forge. "Naruto, come with me and leave your kage bunshin here to work," she ordered.

She and Naruto found the man with the equipment and after some haggling they bought all that he had for a good price. They left the man crowing over his good fortune and left the village. Once out of sight of Wave village they created one hundred and fifty more kage bunshins and sent them with the equipment to their makeshift forge with instructions to set up the equipment and start working. After they sent them off, they returned to Watanuki's forge and dismissed the kage bunshins they had working and took up where they had left off. Watanuki smiled and said, "I have a feeling with all those kage bunshins and your guy's knack for learning new things and your work ethic that you two will be masters of my craft before you know it."

The two of them smiled at this and Yaone said, "Naruto by the time we become masters you should also have become a seals master. I think that once you have reached mastery in both you can start putting seals on all of your weapons."

Naruto smiled and continued to work. He had to finish this piece today because the man who commissioned it would be by tomorrow morning to pick it up. The three of them continued to work steadily for the rest of the day. At the end of the day Naruto ran out of the smithy yelling, "See you tomorrow, Watanuki!"

"See you tomorrow, Naruto!" Watanuki yelled back and nodded his head at Yaone, a smile of amusement crossing his lips at Naruto's irrepressible energy.

Naruto raced back to the house to get changed into a pair of black and orange shorts and tank top. He quickly stretched and did his exercises so he could get to and finish his three hour speed training. The rest of the day passed quickly and none of his sensei's let up on him. They added more things for him to learn and by the end of the day he was tired down to the bone. This routine continued for the next three weeks.

His sensei's added more and more challenges for him. Yaone was pushing him on mastering his jutsu's and seals. She quizzed him on the "Art of War" and tested him on his strategic thinking. She started a new game called Risk. It was from the Ningenkai as well. Risk was a game that is a turn-based game for two to six players. It started out with just him and Yaone but then Shippou and Kouga joined in to make it more difficult. The game itself is played on a board depicting what Yaone called a stylized Napoleonic-era political map of the Ningenkai, divided into forty-two territories, which are grouped into six continents. The four of them controlled armies, with which they attempted to capture territories from each other.

Yaone told him that the goal of the game was to control all the territories or to put it simply through the elimination of the other three players. Kouga pointed out that Risk used area movement and ignored the realistic limitations, such as the actual size of the Ningenkai as well as the logistics of long campaigns. Shippou had nodded his head and said that was all true but it was a game that caused you to think strategically and that was why they were playing it plus it was real fun. Yaone had smirked and said her father was in the process of creating two of his own versions of Risk. He planned to make one for the Makai and the other one for the Hidden Realm. Once he had finished both of them, she would bring them here for them to play.

Kouga had started increasing the distance he was sprinting every three days. He also had Naruto raise the resistance seals. They were now set at sixty percent resistance. The gravity seals however stayed the same. The knife fighting had moved from the kunai to combat daggers. Kouga informed him that they were from the Ningenkai and they were shaped from a single piece of very stiff stainless high carbon steel. The carbon steel made the combat blades quite rigid. They had a rounded blade that came into an acute point and their handles were lightly padded and wrapped in cloth.

Kouga told him that these daggers were used in traditional kung fu styles and they were most often used in pairs. He showed Naruto the proper way to hold them which was in an "ice pick" grip with the point down, which would allow for whirling slashes and stabs. Naruto found that when Kouga used this style he was swift, vicious and unrelenting. In his hands the combat daggers were one with his movements and one weapon coordinated with the other in deadly harmony. As he learned this style of fighting Naruto came to realize that he was picking it up quite quickly. Kouga said when he mastered all the different styles that used knives, daggers, and stilettos that his wind affinity would come in to play. Kouga smirked and said that he did not want to get a nasty wound in a misplaced strike.

Shippou had decided to make his taijutsu training more difficult. He decided that Naruto and he would spar on the ocean waves. The constant shifting would make the spar more intense for Naruto. Shippou informed him that in about another couple of months he would have mastered Kitsune-Wu. Naruto had cheered and started jumping up and down in excitement. Shippou had just laughed and waited till he had calmed down. After he was calm again Shippou told him after Kitsune-Wu was mastered that he would start training Naruto in Kitsune genjutsu and Kitsune-bi.

**Author's Note: _*Shifts uncomfortably*_ Well, recently a fic I've been reading sequel came out. In it the author had the address on Youtube for a fanmade video based off of his story, _Time and Again. _The video rocked and the song used was just awesome. I started listening to that song over and over again. *groans pitifully* Music inspires my writing and a new plot bunny hit. So now I am writing another story but don't worry I will continue to work on this one. Here is the summary of my new story, _Turn It Back,_ the prologue of said story will be up just after this update.**

Summary: Things had literally gone to hell in a hand-basket. The human race was virtually extinct except for the human slave farms ran by the invading demonic hordes and the surviving free humans that lived in the shinobi fortress of Suna. The allied forces of Suna and Konoha fought to protect the survivors and were joined by Team Hawk and the surviving members of Akatsuki. For years they struggled to survive the demonic invasion but their numbers were rapidly dwindling. The free humans were finally forced to take drastic measures. They decided to use a Suna sacrificial kinjutsu to turn it back.

Warnings: Gore, violence, language and yaoi. If you don't like yaoi/slash then don't read and don't flame. Pairings: Shino/Naru/Shino

**Well, there you go. I hope that, _Turn It Back,_ will get as many responses as this story does. Zha'hai'vallv'a, _The Lady of Shadows_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Ok, there have been a few changes made most of which is an original 2,000 word scene that was not there in the original post and I have combined chapters again as well. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter VIII

Another week passed and Tazuna informed him that Wave had finally collected the money they needed to pay Konoha for its protection of him and his bridge. Naruto looked at him seriously and said, "Would you like me to send Tim and Nikki to tell baa-chan to send someone to pick up the money?"

"Sure, brat, you do that," Tazuna said.

Naruto summoned Tim and Nikki, the female toad that started out as his sidekick but later in life became his wife. With a slight pop Tim and his family arrived. Tim was a five foot tall, blue toad with one eye which was covered in a silver eye patch. He wore a silver vest and was carrying a long, vicious looking serrated sword tucked in a silver sash. His wife and sidekick, Nikki, was four foot seven and was a crimson red. She wore a dark blue vest and carried two sheathed silver stilettos tucked into a dark blue sash. Tucked in between them was their two year old daughter, Deirdre. She was half a foot tall and violet in color. Her mother had dressed her in a royal blue vest. She had yet to choose her style of fighting. In a gruff, age roughed voice Tim asked, "What do you need, tadpole?"

Naruto smiled at the old toad and his family. He was told about Tim and Nikki by Gamanichi. Gama-chan had told him that Tim's and Nikki's parents had visited the Western area of the Ningenkai just before they were born. There they decided to name their son and daughter with an 'English' name. So a young Tim and Nikki grew up in the Summons realm with names that no other toad had. Naruto was later told by the couple that they were like this song by an English county singer named Johnny Cash. The song was called 'A Boy Named Sue' and the two of them were just like Sue. They were out to prove that a name is just a name and had nothing to do with there personalities or their fighting abilities. Tim told him about their encounters with the snake clan and how vicious the snakes were about their names. The snakes soon learned not to mess with the dangerous duo. Nikki pointed out that not all the clans in the Summons realm mocked them. She said that the Slug clan was filled with the nicest of people. There parents had a close friendship with a slug couple who had joined them on their trip to the Ningenkai. That couple followed the example of Tim and Nikki's parents and named their daughter Shirley. Shirley was a gorgeous emerald green slug. When they first met they commiserated in their shared fate of having parents who had made a terribly bad decision when it came to naming their child. She had then joined them in helping kick ass when the other summons mocked and teased them. She had a nasty acid spit attack and tended to go for the eyes. There were quiet a few blind snakes in the snake clan due to Shirley's vindictiveness.

Tim and Nikki had taken a liking to Naruto. After they had first met they began to talk about there shitty childhoods that they had due to the choices of their parents. The three of them loved there parents but their actions had greatly affected their lives. After that Tim and Nikki had informed him that they would each teach them their specialties. Once Kouga had finished his dagger training then Nikki would teach him her special lightening stiletto attack. Tim informed him that once he finished his kenjutsu training then he would teach Naruto his special flaming sword attack. Naruto had gotten excited when Tim and Nikki had told him that. He asked Tim and Nikki to show them their special attacks. The damage caused by the two attacks really impressed the three youkai.

"I need you guys to take this to baa-chan," Naruto said and handed Tim a note.

"Sure, tadpole, see you later," Tim said and then he and his family disappeared with a poof.

Naruto wondered who would be coming to collect the money and if it would be anyone he knew.

*****

Tsunade sighed and looked down at the paperwork in front of her. She missed the brat. She was not the only one either. Iruka and Shizune missed him as well. Jiraiya had left to check on his spy network. She had a feeling she would not be seeing much of her old teammate. What the council had done to his godson had pushed him even farther away from the village. She sometimes regretted taking this job and thought about leaving this damn village and its annoying politics behind but the brat had asked her to take of his precious people for him and damn it she was going to keep that promise. She got back to the paperwork on her desk before Shizune could start bugging her about it. She worked diligently for the next thirty minutes before she was interrupted by a soft pop and a cloud of smoke. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the three toads before her. She absently wondered what Jiraiya was sending her as she examined the three before her. The first toad was five foot tall and blue with one eye which was covered in a silver eye patch. He wore a silver vest and was carrying a long, vicious looking serrated sword that was tucked into a silver sash. The second toad was four foot seven and she was a deep crimson red. She wore a dark blue vest and carried a pair of sheathed silver stilettos that were tucked into a dark blue sash. The third toad was placed in between the two larger toads. The little toad was half a foot tall and violet in color. She was just dressed in a royal blue vest. Tsunade cleared her throat and said pleasantly, "Can I help you?"

"You baa-chan," the large blue toad asked in a gruff voice.

Tsunade's whiskey colored eyes widened in surprise and she choked out, "Yes, I am. Did Naruto send you?"

The blue toad chuckled and said, "The tadpole told me to give this message to baa-chan."

The blue toad handed her a message and Tsunade opened it up. She read it and then asked the toad, "Do you know how he is doing?"

"He is doing well. He found some people to train him and he is progressing quickly," the violet toad replied.

"Now Tsunade, I would like to have a little talk with your council," the blue toad said quietly.

"Now why would you want to talk to them," she said and the distaste she had for the council was rife in her voice.

"We have a few things that we need to get off our chest," the blue toad said and exchanged a speaking glance with the violet toad.

Tsunade looked at them sharply and then grinned viciously before saying, "I have no problems doing that umm..."

"The name is Tim. This is my mate, Nikki, and our daughter, Deirdre," Tim replied.

"Well, Tim and Nikki, I have absolutely no problems in allowing you to have a little talk with my councilors," Tsunade said solemnly as amusement danced in her honey gold eyes.

*****

The council of Konoha trickled into the council chambers and once the last member was in place Tsunade stood up to address them. But before she could speak one dimwit said, "Why did you call us hear, Tsunade?"

Tsunade smirked at the twit and said, "There are some people who asked if they could address this august body. I said sure, why not? So here you are. Now these two individuals have something to say to you all."

She stepped aside and Tim, Nikki, and Deirdre came out of the shadows. Tim grinned viciously down at the sputtering members of the council and said, "Hi, I am here to give you idiots a piece of my mind and my lovely mate here is going to join me. Now, you fucking ignorant assholes keep your fat asses in your chairs and listen well. You are a bunch of morons. You banished someone who had the potential to become one your strongest shinobi with the proper training due to your unreasoning and biased fears. He has never done anything to deserve his treatment from you. You are all lower then dung. You are not fit to walk this world and someone should see to it that your lives come to a pitiful and painful end."

Tsunade grinned as she listened to the beginning of Tim's rant. Soon Nikki joined in and her nasty comments and zingers made the civilian councilors of Konoha sputter angrily. Deirdre moved up beside Tsunade and whispered in her ear, "My parents are really good at insulting people aren't they?"

"Yes, my dear, they certainly are," Tsunade replied and took note of a few of the insults she really liked.

Then it happened one of Danzo's sycophant morons spoke up and asked in a supercilious voice, "Just who and what are you?"

A heavy silence filled the air and Tsunade's jaw dropped down in stunned disbelief. The twit was a councillor of Konoha and he did not know what the two toads were? Tim looked at the idiot who just spoke and said in a scathing tone, "What are you? A moron? I am a summons of Konoha. I am a proud member of the toad clan. What rock have you been under not to know about one of your most famous summoning contracts?"

Many of the shinobi in the council chuckled at that sally and Tsunade grinned wildly. Then groaned under her breath when that bastard, Danzo spoke up on his toady's behalf and asked, "Excuse me, I am wondering why you and your family here. I am sure it is not just to insult the council on its past decisions."

Nikki glared at him and then informed them, "Naruto is currently in Wave and he was recently approached by Tazuna the bridge builder. Tazuna had asked Naruto to send a message to Konoha about the payment they owed the village. Naruto-kun asked us to deliver the message for him. When we delivered the message we politely asked Tsunade-san if we could address the bunch of nincompoops who make up the council."

Once again the toads were able to cause several of the council members to begin to sputter uncontrollably but once again Danzo stepped forward and asked, "Why does the Kyuubi brat hold the toad contract when he is no longer a Konoha nin?"

Tim replied and amusement laced his voice, "Naruto was still a shinobi of Konoha when he was allowed to sign our contract. Now, only Gambuta can remove his name from the contract." The one-eyed toad had then smirked nastily at the councillors and told them, "Unfortunately for you pricks, Gambuta likes and respects Naruto and he will not remove his name no matter what this august body fucking demands."

That is when the moron's voice rose again and he complained, "But I still do not know your names."

"I am Tim and this is my lovely mate, Nikki, and that little tadpole is our daughter, Deirdre," Tim replied.

Tsunade got a bad feeling when the twit opened his mouth again. He laughed and said, "What kind of weird names are Tim, Nikki, and Deirdre?"

A moment of silence filled the chambers then the other morons of the council started snickering in agreement. Tsunade felt an enormous amount of killing intent and slowly looked at the two large toads. She watched in horror when Tim drew that serrated monstrosity of a sword and yelled, "My name is not weird. Stop laughing at us you ignorant bastards!"

He leapt into the center of the chamber and began laying waste to the idiots that were laughing at him and his family. Nikki pulled out her stilettos and joined him. Tsunade blinked and stood there not knowing what to do as the two toads began destroying her council chambers and a good portion of the councillors. The shinobi members of the council had wisely retreated behind Tsunade and watched as the two toads dealt their punishment to stupid and easily blinded members of the council. Flashes of fire and lightening appeared on and off and when it died down. Several council members were grievously injured and moaning in pain. Tim and Nikki smirked down at their handiwork and their daughter hopped up beside them. They turned and nodded at Tsunade respectfully and left with a soft pop and a cloud of smoke. Tsunade continued to look down at the injured members of her council and began to grin. The beginnings of a plan began to unfold in her mind and she directed Shizune to get the medic nins in to collect the injured bastards on the floor. This, she knew, was the perfect opportunity to remove these particular council members for good with the help of Lord Daecheol, the fire daimyo. Today, she thought, is a good day.

*******

Shino sighed softly and gazed up at the ceiling of his room. His father had informed him what had happened today in the council chamber. He also knew his father was going to be very busy with council business for a little while. Tsunade and Lord Daecheol were using this opportunity to remove as many of the corrupt members of the council as possible and his father and the other clan heads would be choosing new members to take their place. If things went well, Naruto would soon be back in the village. He smiled and hoped that Tsunade succeeded in her plans. He really wanted Naruto back where he could see him in between their missions. He still missed the hyper ball of sunshine. He picked up a picture he had taken of Naruto on the sly and brushed his finger across the glass covering the picture. "Naruto," he sighed and then set the picture down.

He wondered what he was up to. Someone knocked on his door and he got up to answer it. It was his father. "Yes, father," he asked.

"Prepare for a mission. We are going to Wave to pick up the money they owe us," his father answered.

Shino went still. He was going to Wave. He was going to see Naruto again. "Yes, father," he said and turned to pack.

Shibi grinned behind the collar of his coat. Shino maybe able to hide from his peers and other non-Aburame's but he could not hide from him. His son was excited about seeing the Uzumaki. Before he turned and left the hall he shook his head and said, "Meet Kakashi and I at the gates as soon as you are ready, son."

*****

Three days after Naruto had sent the letter, Kakashi arrived in Wave with Shibi and Shino Aburame. Naruto, on seeing Kakashi, ran forward and leaped onto him. Kakashi caught him and he wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, hugging him tightly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his former rambunctious students torso surprised at this display of affection. "Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan sent you," Naruto crowed happily.

"Maaa, Naruto, it is good to see you too," drawled Kakashi.

Naruto unwrapped his legs from Kakashi's waist and Kakashi let him go. Naruto grinned up happily at his genin sensei. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at him and studied the changes he could see in Naruto. Naruto had just returned from work and was wearing heavy black, canvas pants, a black tee shirt and his brown leather, steel-toe work boots. Kakashi could see the muscles that he had recently developed and Kakashi could feel the control that Naruto had gained in his chakra. Kakashi was proud of the obvious signs of Naruto's training.

Naruto finally noticed the two Aburame's who had come with Kakashi. Naruto cheerfully greeted them, "Hello Shibi-san. Hi Shino, come on in everyone."

Naruto headed to the house and everyone followed him in. "Why don't you wait in the kitchen while I change," he said before running upstairs.

He created and dismissed a kage bunshin to let Yaone, Shippou, and Kouga know about the team from Konoha's arrival. A few seconds later, Naruto got a message from a kage bunshin that had dispelled itself. His senseis had told him that he had the evening off from training due to Kakashi and the Aburame's arrival. Naruto smiled joyfully. He was happy that he would be able to spend sometime with some of his precocious people. He undressed and washed himself quickly. He put on a pair of baggy black jeans, the black sleeveless t-shirt with the orange and yellow flames and his orange canvas shoes. He jumped down the stairs three at a time and joined everyone at the table.

He asked, "So what has been happening in Konoha since I have been gone?"

"Maaa," Kakashi drawled rubbing the back of his head. "Not much really if you do not count the council dealing with the aftermath of their banishment of you. The council found that while some of the civilians may be happy with their decision to banish you from Konoha but none of the shinobi are happy with their decision. The major clans of Konoha are very angry at what they believe is the councils biased and extremely bad decision. Not only that the Fire Daimyo is questioning the validity of your banishment. Tsunade is hoping that this blow-up might be the excuse she needs to disband the current council and reform it to her satisfaction. You might be back in Konoha sooner then you think, Naruto."

"Naruto might be back in Konoha sooner then he thinks, hmmm. Well that is an interesting development," Yaone said coolly.

The three Konoha shinobi spun around in surprise. They had not been able to sense her at all. Their eyes went wide as they realized that she was not the only one they had not sensed. The three Konoha nins observed the threes people standing in the doorway uneasily. They had never met any one who could hide their chakra so completely and the Aburame's were wondering why their Kekai had not warned them about the three individuals in the doorway. Shippou smiled at them cheerfully and said, "Now you just said that Naruto-kun might be returning to Konoha sooner then he thought. Why is that?"

Shibi sighed and said, "There has been a large negative backlash towards the council over his banishment. The rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai are the most vocal and have been leading the demand for Naruto's return. Not only that the Fire Daimyo is questioning them on their decision." Shibi paused for a moment and a slight smile flickered across his face. "Not only is the Fire Daimyo questioning them the Wind and Water Daimyo's are also wondering about their decision as well. So it is not looking good for them and Hokage-sama may have the excuse she needs to disband the current council and reform it to her satisfaction."

"Right now, the council can not do anything about the bad press because most of them are in the hospital," Shino said quickly.

"In the hospital?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, in the hospital," Kakashi replied in amusement. "Not only are they in the hospital, Tsunade refuses to let the medic nins treat them and as Ino and Sakura have become medic nins they are helping Tsunade and Shizune make sure that they are not treated."

"But why are they in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it seems that family of toads you sent your message with decided to have a 'talk' with the council," Kakashi drawled. "At the end of their 'talk' a good portion of the council chamber was destroyed as well as many members of the council were in the hospital with electrical and fire burns, broken bones, assorted gashes from the blue, one-eyed toad's serrated sword and stab wounds from the red toad's stiletto's."

Naruto and the three youkai's blinked and Naruto whispered in disbelief, "Tim and Nikki did all that?"

"I actually do not think that they planned on doing that," Shibi said. "They had Tsunade summon us to have their little talk. They raked the council over the coals over their treatment of you. That is when a council member stupidly asked just who and what they were."

"Obviously a civilian," Yaone muttered.

"Hmmm, yes," Shibi replied before saying, "Tim looked at him and said, 'What are you? A moron? I am a summons of Konoha. I am a proud member of the toad clan. What rock have you been under not to know about one of your most famous summoning contracts?' Of course, Danzo intervened on his toady's behalf and asked Tim why he and his family were here. Nikki glared at him and then informed him that you were in Wave and you had been approached by Tazuna the bridge builder. He asked you to send a message to Konoha. They were the messengers and they had asked Tsunade-san if they could address t he bunch of nincompoops who made up the council."

Shibi chuckled slightly and continued, "Several of the council members began sputtering uncontrollably but Danzo stepped in again. He asked just why you held the toad contract when he was no longer a Konoha nin. Tim replied that you were a shinobi of Konoha when you were allowed to sign the toad contract. That once you signed it only Gambuta could remove your name. The one-eyed toad had then smirked nastily at the councillors and told them that Gambuta liked and respected you and would not remove your name no matter what the council demanded. That is when the moron complained that he still did not know their names."

"Oh, boy," Naruto muttered knowing where this was going.

"Oh boy is an understanding, Naruto," Shibi intoned. "After Tim and Nikki had told them their names another moron opened his mouth and inserted his foot. He laughed and said, 'What kind of weird names are Tim, Nikki, and Deirdre?' The other morons of the council started snickering in agreement. That is when it happened. Tim drew that serrated monstrosity of his and yelled, 'My name is not weird. Stop laughing at us you ignorant bastards!' before laying waste to the idiots that had laughed at him and his family. Nikki pulled out her stilettos and joined him. It was not a pretty sight."

"Should have known it was about their names," Naruto sighed, "Tim and Nikki are very sensitive about them."

"We saw," the three Konoha nins said in unison.

"Well that is what has been happening in Konoha recently," Kakashi said. "Now what have you been up to recently, Naruto?"

Naruto then told them everything that had happened when he left them outside of Konoha. When they heard that the Kyuubi was a criminal from the Makai, they were shocked. They were stunned when they learned that Naruto's three current senseis were youkai and that two more were going to be joining them at a later date. By the end of his tale, they were greatly impressed with what Naruto had accomplished so far.

Yaone leaned back in her chair and observed the thee nins while Naruto told them what had been happening in his life. She especially watched young Shino to see if her suspicions about him were accurate. She smirked as she watched as Shino stare at Naruto. She discreetly checked out his scent. Her smirk got wider as she smelled his arousal. She leaned forward and got his attention. She wanted to get to know Shino and see if he was good enough for her little hero.

The evening drew to a close and everyone said goodnight and went to bed. The next day Kakashi took the payment from Tazuna that they had come to get. They gathered outside to say their good-byes. Kakashi drew Naruto to the side and told him, "Naruto send a toad to Jiraiya and let him know where you are at. I think he would like to check up on his godson."

Naruto smiled brilliantly up at him and said, "I will do that Kakashi-sensei." Naruto reached out, hugged him tightly, and whispered, "Good-bye, Kakashi-sensei and when you see Iruka-sensei and baa-chan tell them that I love them and miss them very much."

"I will do that, Naruto," Kakashi responded quietly, "Good-bye and take care of yourself, okay." He turned at nodded to the three youkai and Tazuna's family before moving down the road.

Shino walked up to Naruto and said, "Good-bye Naruto."

Naruto smiled sadly at Shino and whispered, "Good-bye Shino, it was good to see you again."

Shino nodded, went, and stood by his father. Shibi nodded to Naruto and said, "Good-bye Naruto."

"Good-bye, Shibi-san," Naruto replied and he stood there with his sensei's and watched the three nins leave. He wondered when he would see them again.

**********

A week later and another weekend off form work. Yaone informed Naruto that his kenjutsu training would start today. Sesshoumaru would be arriving with the other two today after breakfast. Yaone then told him that it was time to raise the level of difficulty in the spike balance exercise. He now had to get rid of one of the spikes and balance only on one fingertip.

"Your chakra control is better then ever, Naruto," Yaone told him. "I want you to add some more kage bunshin to each group you currently have going, okay?"

"Got it," he said, "How many do you think I should add?"

"Hmmm, make it another fifty kage bunshin for each group," Yaone ordered.

Naruto went up the stairs, pulled out his katana, and then went out to the clearing to wait for Sesshoumaru with Yaone. A few moments later Yaone's father stepped into the clearing looking elegant and cool. "Hello father," Yaone said, stepping forward and hugging him.

Naruto bowed slightly when Sesshoumaru looked at him with his cool gold eyes and said, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sensei."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly at his daughter and softly murmured, "Yaone." He stared at Naruto and commanded, "Come!"

He turned and left the clearing clearly expecting Naruto to obey his order. "Later Yaone," he yelled as he chased after the youkai lord. He followed Sesshoumaru through the forest and he was just able to keep up with him. They soon arrived in another clearing that contained a waterfall that fell onto some jagged rocks and into a large pool of water. Sesshoumaru turned to Naruto and simply held out his hand. Naruto quickly figured out what he wanted and hurriedly handed over his katana.

Sesshoumaru studied the blade for a few minutes before nodding in approval and returned the sword back to Naruto. He then pulled out his own katana, Bakusaiga, and with no commands or comments to Naruto; he demonstrated the first dance in his kenjutsu style. After it was done, he told Naruto it was called the Dance of the Sakura Blossom. Naruto began to practice what he had been shown. Sesshoumaru stepped in and corrected a few movements and for a half, an hour Naruto worked on the Dance of the Sakura Blossom until Sesshoumaru nodded his approval.

Sesshoumaru had just had to look at him and Naruto knew that Sesshoumaru wanted him to create one-hundred kage bunshin to continue practicing the first Dance. The kage bunshin quickly left the area with kage bunshin of Sesshoumaru following them. Sesshoumaru then ordered, "Put your katana to the side."

As soon as Naruto had one what he was told, Sesshoumaru tossed him another blade, "My daughter grabbed that from your weapon supply. You will not be learning one style but two. I am a master of two styles of kenjutsu and I will have you master both. My daughter does know both of them but she prefers the katana. Now watch me closely as I demonstrate the first dance of this style. It is called the Dance of the Diablo."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his long sword, Tōkijin, and showed Naruto the first dance of his second sword style. After Sesshoumaru had finished the dance, Naruto then started his first attempt of the dance he had been shown. He made more mistakes in this dance, which Sesshoumaru quickly corrected. An hour later his dance finally got Sesshoumaru's approval. One-hundred kage bunshin were dispatched to practice the Dance of the Diablo and Sesshoumaru's kage bunshin followed them out of the clearing.

Sesshoumaru points to the waterfall and says, "Practice the strikes and slashes of the two styles under there. Doing this is good for strengthening the arm muscles needed for kenjutsu. From now on you are to spend thirty minutes in the morning and an hour and a half in the evening under that waterfall practicing the strikes and slashes of what I have taught you."

Sesshoumaru and Naruto sent the day practicing the two dances. For four hours, Sesshoumaru had him going over every little move of the Dance of the Sakura Blossom repeatedly. He corrected Naruto's footwork and constantly stopped him and made him do the move until he was satisfied that those particular steps were perfect. When Sesshoumaru did not like the way he swung the blade he stopped Naruto and made him do that particular swing over again until he had perfected it to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction. This was just with the Dance of the Sakura Blossoms. He was just as exacting if not more so for the Dance of the Diablo.

Naruto began going over the Dance of the Diablo and it seemed that every second he was stopped and forcefully showed the proper way to do the move. This constant search for perfection of the Dance of the Diablo lasted for five hours before he was allowed to break for lunch. After lunch it was back to going over the Dance of the Diablo and Sesshoumaru did not let up on him for another three hours. Then he had Naruto switch back to the Dance of the Sakura Blossoms for another three gruelling hours. Finally, Sesshoumaru said he was satisfied with the progress that Naruto had made. Naruto smiled in relief and pain. His arms felt like they were going to fall off and they ached from the strain of wielding the two blades for so long. Sesshoumaru said goodbye to him and then abruptly left him alone in the clearing. Naruto trudged back to the house with his swords. After he had returned to the house, he carefully cleaned his blades and put them away. He then gratefully sank into a tub of hot water to ease the aches in his muscles.

After his bath, he had supper with everyone. Yaone smiled at him and asked, "How was it?"

"It was gruelling," he replied.

Yaone just nodded her head knowingly and they finished their supper in peace. Naruto was soon in bed asleep. He was once again completely exhausted from his long day under Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was as he told him when they first met, a hard taskmaster. The youkai lord wanted and expected perfection in his students.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, there have been a few changes and I have combined chapters again as well. There are new scenes for this chapter but you'll only find it on my livejournal, , yahoogroups, and eventually my webpage. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter IX

The training continued at the same pace for the next week. Naruto trained hard with his individual senseis. They were determined to push him to the brink of exhaustion. For all the work they piled upon him, he did not once complain. He just did it and did it well or perfectly for Sesshoumaru. His willingness to give it his all during his training and his dedicated hard work impressed the four of them.

At the end of the week, he received a visitor. Jiraiya had finally shown up in Wave. "Ero-sennin," Naruto screamed happily, as he caught sight of him after returning home after a day of training. He ran forward and leaped onto his godfather, embracing him enthusiastically.

"Hey, brat," Jiraiya said affectionately and returned the hug. "So how have you been doing?"

Naruto dragged Jiraiya inside all the while excitedly telling him what had happened to him and his training. "So you got Tim and Nikki's approval, huh? Good for you, brat. Now go have a shower, you stink."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I have been training all day with Sesshoumaru. Hey, Yaone, keep an eye on the old pervert while I shower and change, okay?"

"Sure Naruto," Yaone said and eyed her young friends godfather. "So you after the infamous Toad Sannin," she said after Naruto had gone upstairs.

Jiraiya eyed her and decided then and there that it would not be in his best interest to spy on her during her baths. He eyed her razor sharp claws and came to another good decision. He would not spy on any women on the island. Yaone just grinned at him and they began to discuss all the training Naruto had gone through so far. He asked, "Can you demonstrated the levels of difficulty for this spike balancing exercise for me?"

Yaone nodded her head, they went outside, and she showed him each level of difficulty. He nodded and asked her, "Is it all right if I show this to Tsunade. This level of chakra control would be right up her ally."

Yaone shrugged and said, "Sure."

They go back inside just as Naruto came down. He was wearing blue jeans and a pale vermillion shirt that had in white font, 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, pee in it and serve it to the people that you hate.' Jiraiya laughed at the saying and said, "Now I would like to do that to he council."

Naruto just grinned and they went and sat in the living room. They continued to talk about Naruto's training and what news Jiraiya had learnt in his travel. Supper soon came and after supper, they all went to bed.

****

Yaone grabbed Naruto after their morning workout and said, "You have the rest of the day off to spend with your godfather."

Naruto smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks, Yaone."

They went up to the house and quickly washed and changed. Naruto changed into his outfit for the day. He put on a pair of baggy, blue jeans that were held up with a belt made of chains and a black t-shirt with a saying in bright orange letters, 'Enough of this crap! I am going back through the mirror!' Jiraiya chuckled at the saying and they all sat down to breakfast. After breakfast, Naruto introduced his godfather to his other three senseis. The three youkai studied Jiraiya intensely and he shifted uneasily under the three predators gaze. They finally nodded and informed Naruto that they would continue training with his kage bunshins but tomorrow he would be back to the grindstone. Naruto grinned and said, "I would not have it any other way, sensei."

He and his godfather then walked into the village, talking about Naruto's parents. Jiraiya related to Naruto an embarrassing incident his father had as a genin involving a cat named Marbles and its curious insistence on laying on his scrolls when he was trying to write or study until one day he finally blew his top. Afterwards he felt really guilty because Marbles just kept on giving him these reproachful looks. Naruto giggled and asked him about how his parents met.

Jiraiya got a far off look in his eye and he smiled softly and said, "It was a mission to the now defunct country of Whirlpool. We arrived for a diplomatic mission and when your parents met it was hate at first sight." Jiraiya laughed and said, "They were constantly bickering. Your mother refused to back down on anything and your father was no better. They finally came to an understanding over time and became friends. As time passed they became more than friends. When Whirlpool was destroyed, Kushina came to Konoha and eventually your parents secretly got married. Sarutobi and I were the only ones to witness the event. They were so in love and the world seemed to be perfect for them. Then the Kyuubi came and screwed everything over."

"That bastard fucked everything up, didn't he?" Naruto murmured angrily.

"Yeah, he did," Jiraiya, said quietly.

They were quite for a while before talking about more of Naruto's father's genin adventures. They passed the day talking about everything under the sun and then some. Jiraiya finally turned to him and with a serious look on his face said, "Naruto, I have to say that I am very proud of how well you have progressed in your quest to become the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Realm. Now, I know you have worked with some of the toads but I think you should now be ready to move on to the next step. You need to concentrate on summoning all of the toads available to you with the summons contract. On summoning them, you must then train with them and get the feel of how they work. Once you have trained with all of the toads and you think you are ready for the challenge go to Myobokuzan and take the training of the toad sage. If…no, when you learn to use natural chakra you will be a toad sage just like me and not just a shinobi. Here, take this, it is the directions to go to Myobokuzan, the Frog Village."

Naruto took the scroll from Jiraiya, nodded his head solemnly, and said, "I will not let you down, Jiraiya."

"I know you won't," Jiraiya whispered.

They soon returned to Tazuna's and had supper. The next morning they woke up and said goodbye to each other. Jiraiya told him to keep in touch with everyone via toad. After work and training that day, Naruto decided to begin training with the toads. He stood in the clearing where he had first met Haku and summoned Tim.

Tim arrived in a puff of smoke. "What can I do for you today, tadpole?" Tim asked.

"I need your advice, Ero-Sennin, told me to begin training with the toads. I was wondering which toads I should start with," Naruto replied.

Tim thought about Naruto's request for a moment and said, "Your taijutsu is excellent as well as your mastery over the E, D, and C-level jutsu's. You should start with the toads that have similar masteries to you." A puff of smoke appeared around his blue hand and when the smoke had cleared, there was a long piece of paper in his hand. Tim cleared his throat and said, "Here is a list of toads you should start with."

Naruto took the list that Tim was handing him and said, "Thank-you, Tim."

"No problem, tadpole and good luck," Tim replied.

Naruto looked down at the first set of names on the list. Subaru and Hokuto were the names and beside their names was their specialization. They were masters of the Crimson Toad taijutsu style. Naruto nodded his head decisively and decided to start with these two toads. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Subaru and Hokuto," he yelled.

Once the puff of smoke cleared, he saw that two silver and black toads had appeared before him. They were five foot four and wore elaborate blue vests. "What do you wish . . .?" the first toad started.

". . . Of us, Naruto-san?" the second toad finished.

Naruto smiled and said, "I wish to train with you."

They grinned and bowed in unison, saying, "Of course, Naruto-san."

****

Naruto stumbled into the house three hours later exhausted from his sparring match with the twin toads. Yaone just smiled at him and handed him a bowl of stew. Naruto grabbed it and quickly scarfed it down. Tsunami refilled his bowl, he smiled at her in thanks, and that bowl too was quickly finished. He ate another two bowls before he was full. He said good night to everyone and got ready for bed. He fell asleep wondering what the future would bring.

**********

Three weeks passed since his godfather's visit and he had continued to train hard with Sesshoumaru in kenjutsu, Shippou in taijutsu, Kouga in gaining speed and knife fighting and with his toads in everything. He was quickly coming to know his toads' strengths and weaknesses in a fight. With Yaone's tactical training it made it easier to figure out how to use them in battle. His jutsu training had moved from C-level jutsu and seals to B-rank jutsu and seals. That night, Yaone informed him that Kamuro would start training him in the use of scythe's and would be working with him on the B-rank seals. He would introduce Naruto to seals that were B-rank that were only used by youkai and also ones that had been lost to the human race.

She also told him that his kage bunshin use would go up by fifty kage bunshins each for each batch of kage bunshins and that the spike balancing exercise would be going up a level in difficulty. Now he was to do push-ups on his fingertip. Naruto with his face on his arm just tiredly mumbled, "Got it."

The next morning, Naruto was waiting for Kamuro in the clearing where they first met. Kamuro swiftly moved into the clearing, his pale green hair flowing behind him. In his hand, he carried a Great Scythe and ball chain. "Naruto, we will be staring with this scythe, this morning. Go and get your scythe that is like this and rejoin me here."

Naruto just smiled, pulled out a scroll out of the pouch on his hip, bit his thumb and smeared blood over the seal on it. With a puff of smoke, a selection of scythes appeared and he pulled out the Great Scythe and ball chain. He then put the rest of the scythes back in storage and put the scroll back in his hip pouch. "I am ready, Kamuro-sensei," he said.

Kamuro nodded approvingly and said, "Follow me."

They left that clearing and headed to an unoccupied clearing in the forest. Once they arrived, Kamuro handed Naruto a few scrolls, "These scrolls contain b-rank seals both demonic and human. Some of them even include seals meant to be used on chakra conductive metal for weapon's use. Have your kage bunshins study these today. Tomorrow I will give you a quiz on what you have learned, okay."

Naruto created a kage bunshin and sent it away to the other kage bunshin's that were studying B-rank seals. Then he turned back to his new sensei. Kamuro smiled and said, "Now the greatest difficulty in using the Great Scythe is keeping the ball and chain swirling around you and not having it hit you in a vulnerable place. This is what we are going to work on first. By the end of the day you will be bloody and bruised but I know you will have mastered the basic movements of this weapon."

He then proceeded to show Naruto how to do the basic moves. Naruto soon came to realize that Kamuro's prediction was accurate as he practiced what he had learned. Kamuro guided him but he often slipped up and the spiked ball would hit him hard, drawing blood. After four hours, the training period with Kamuro and his scythe came to an end. Naruto created two hundred and fifty kage bunshins and he informed them that half of them would practice and the other half would watch. Once its partner dispersed itself by being hit with the spiked ball the other would create another clone and take the place of the original.

Once that was done, he left the clearing to join Shippou. Two days ago, Shippou had told him that he had mastered Kitsune-Wu and it was now time to move onto genjutsu and Kitsune-Bi. Naruto bounced into his and Shippou's clearing and cheerfully stated, "I am here, Shippou-sensei."

"Right on time, Naruto," Shippou stated quietly. "Today we begin your training in Kitsune genjutsu and Kitsune-bi. Now the first level of Kitsune-bi is an illusion of blue fire. This is often used by young Kitsune's to startle or scare someone who is attacking them allowing them to escape to safety. It is also used to distract and enemy in a fight. An illusion of fire often gives an older Kitsune the time to do a physical attack or do a more complex jutsu while their enemy is dealing with the illusion. Now the second level of Kitsune-bi is actual fire. This level is more difficult of course and the more chakra or youki you pump into it the harder it is to put out. The highest level of Kitsune-bi is like the Uchiha's Amateratsu."

"Now the next art of kitsune is our version of the henge. Now we can do a basic illusion to disguise ourselves and then there is our actual shape changing abilities. We can change a pebble into a heavy statue or ourselves into a light floating ball. These two were my favourite jutsu's when I was young. Kitsune's can also change sexes at will. We can be both males and females and we can be any age we wish to be."

Shippou stopped and showed Naruto what he meant. With a poof of smoke where a young red-haired man had stood was now a six foot tall Amazon. She had long, braided ice blue hair and silver eyes with no pupils. She was wearing an elegant silver kimono with a blue dragons writhing across the fabric. Shippou stalked forward, grabbed Naruto's hand, and placed it on her breast. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he could actually feel Shippou's breast and not a flat chest. Shippou smirked and released Naruto's hand. Another poof of smoke and Shippou had changed back.

Shippou continued with his lecture by saying, "Now as you saw we can actually do complete physical transformations with a change of height, hair color and the works. Finally, we Kitsune's have our scary, mind-fuck illusions. Now I know your villages Genjutsu Mistress Yuuhi Kurenai has some nasty genjutsu up her sleeve but Kitsune genjutsu can truly fuck someone over so bad it is not even funny."

Shippou smirked and said, "Now that is said today we will start working on the first level of Kitsune-bi. I think you will master it pretty fast. Once the first level of Kitsune-bi is mastered we will move onto the second level and we will see how much you can power it up."

Naruto nodded his head and waited for Shippou's instructions. Shippou soon explained how to create the illusion of blue flames and Naruto began to diligently working on the first level of Kitsune-bi. After thirty minutes, Shippou nodded his head in approval as Naruto got the basics of the minor genjutsu down. He then had Naruto create one hundred kage bunshins and had them sent out to practice what Naruto had learnt so far. By the end of the day, Shippou was quiet happy with Naruto's progress. They said good-bye and separated for the night.

*************

Two months of hard training had passed by. Naruto at this point of his training literally had thousands of kage bunshin's running around the main island of Wave. The villagers said seeing all of his kage bunshin's made them feel safe and secure as if they had their own private army protecting them. With their use of kage bunshin's, Yaone and Naruto were now considered to be Master Smith's by Watanuki. He told them that all they needed now was to forge a masterwork in order to be certified by him.

A month ago, Yaone had gotten a hold of some chakra conductive metal and she tested it to see if she could channel her youki through the metal. She was quite happy to find that the special metal was capable of perfectly channelling her youki with no ill effects showing up in the metal. Yaone had then ordered in a ton of the expensive metal so she and Naruto could use it to create their master works.

Yaone had decided to forge a katana that would be able to channel her youki effectively. She also planned to etch a number of seals arrays that would personalize the sword for her use. She planned to use the seal array to make her blade lighter to carry and use in battle. The blade would also be always sharp with no need to ever get it re-sharpened by a blacksmith. The final array was a blood seal that would make it impossible for anyone other than her to be able to wield it.

Naruto, on the other hand, was going to make a far more difficult piece of work. He planned to forge a Great Scythe with five chains of various lengths hanging form the end of the handle. For how he wanted it to work, he would have to etch a set of seal arrays onto each link in acid. Each array of seals on each link would aide in the elemental chakra conductivity.

For the next week, the two of them focused on finishing their Master works. They finally finished them and then presented the completed projects to Watanuki for evaluation. Watanuki carefully studied and tested each piece. He grinned up at them and said, "Congratulations, Master Yaone and Master Naruto on obtaining your Mastery in Smithing."

Yaone smiled happily behind her mask and bowed slightly to Watanuki. Naruto had whooped in joy and hugged Watanuki enthusiastically. Watanuki chuckled at Naruto's antics and then asked him, "So what does your Great Scythe do. I noticed all the seal array's on the chains."

Naruto said, "Come on, I will show you."

The three headed out of the village and into a nearby clearing with a bunch of kage bunshin practicing the latest Dance, Sesshoumaru had taught him, the Dance of Nightfall. He signalled for some of the kage bunshin's to get ready to attack him. He breathed deep and then nodded his head. At this signal, fifty of the kage bunshin's attacked him. Naruto whipped his scythe around the five chains swirling protectively around him. The five chains seem to grow longer as he channelled his chakra into the chains. Each chain on the scythe moved in its own individual pattern and then the elemental seals went into effect. The first chain became a whip of fire and stuck out. A number of the kage bunshin's were destroyed in a puff of smoke as the fiery chain cut through them. The second chain became infused with lightning chakra and crackled in fury around Naruto before it too took out a portion of the attacking kage bunshin.

The third chain did not seem to change until it stuck the earth and from where it hit a chain of earthen spikes rapidly emerged from the ground taking out another group of kage bunshin. The fourth chain moved faster and faster around Naruto whipping through the clones with the fury of the North Wind. The fourth chain then wound it self around the first causing the two elemental chakra's too combine. The chains rapidly unwound and when the chains parted ways, they created a raging firestorm that destroyed not only some kage bunshin but also a great number of trees and bushes. The final chain twisted around sending blasts of water at the kage bunshins. The five chains wrapped themselves around each other and when they broke apart, a raging typhoon filled with chunks of molten earth and lightning spiked water sped across the clearing ripping apart most of the kage bunshins left in the clearing. Naruto whipped the blade of his scythe forward and with a few violent strokes took out the remaining kage bunshins. Naruto lowered his scythe and looked at Watanuki and Yaone. "What do you think," Naruto asked.

Watanuki just shook his head unable to think of a response. Yaone said, "Overkill much? I think I like it."

Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Watanuki then offered to take them out to eat lunch in celebration of gaining their Mastery. The happily agreed and joined him for lunch. After lunch, they said their good-byes. After today, they would not be working for Watanuki anymore. At supper that night, they began discussing their plans to move on to Snow. Naruto had mastered the B-rank jutsu's and seals by this point and had moved onto the A-rank jutsu and seals as well as learning the various toad jutsu's. The four Lords had deemed that he well on his way to mastering everything that they had taught him and they would continue his training when he and Yaone arrived in Snow.

The day finally came for them to leave. Yaone had booked a ship to Snow and they had packed all their possessions into storage scrolls and put them in their packs. They said good-bye to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari and promised to send letters to them via toad. They walked down to the village to catch the ship that Yaone had booked rooms on for them. On the voyage to Snow, they did a very light workout on board. They found an out of the way spot and practiced their kata's and chakra control exercises to keep Naruto's chakra from going out of control. After a week of sailing, they arrived in Snow. Naruto looked around the bustling harbour and smiled softly. He looked at Yaone and they nodded and got off the ship. They left the harbour and headed to the capital.

When they arrived at the castle Naruto was hailed by Asama Sandayu, "What are you doing here, Naruto? And who is your companion?"

Naruto quickly introduced Yaone to Sandayu and informed him of everything that had happened recently to him. He then asked, "Sandayu is it possible for you to hire Yaone and me as bodyguards for Princess Koyuki?"

"Sure, Naruto, the Princess left standing orders that you were welcome here at any time for anything," Sandayu murmured. "Come with me and I will get the two of you set up."

The princess was happy to see Naruto again and was quiet content to have him and his friend as her bodyguards. Naruto's training continued. Naruto sent thousands of kage bunshin into the barren mountains of Snow to continue his intense training. The four lords of the Makai showed up and began to train him once again. The four lords began to push him more brutally then they did in Wave in his training. The training was so harsh that he crawled into bed exhausted every night. Months passed by unnoticed by Naruto but not by his sensei's and friends. On his fourteenth birthday, he was surprised by a Birthday party. Princess Koyuki had subtlety arranged the party and had used the excuse of a diplomatic meeting to have Tsunade down in Snow for the party. Tsunade had brought Shibi, Shino, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Jiraiya, Shizune and a ninja she called Yamato down to Snow with her.Therefore, when Naruto had opened the door to his and Yaone's suite he was surprised. He joyfully greeted everyone he knew who had shown up and the party lasted late into the night.

The next morning Naruto sleepily tried to turnover to his side but a heavy weight around his waist prevented him. Naruto blinked up at the ceiling trying to remember all that had happened last night. The person beside him stirred and he went still as he desperately continued to try to remember what happed the night before. Hazy memories of hot, wet kisses and silken, sweaty skin beneath his lips and hands passed through his mind. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall more of what happened the night before. Soon his memory cleared and he recalled perfectly each hot and sweaty minute.

*****************nc-17 version at my livejournal or *********************

Naruto blushed and thought to himself, 'God, I guess I don't love Sakura anymore, if ever did. I certainly did not approach her last night.' Remembering that the first one he had approached had been Shino.

Naruto felt Shino stir behind him and he turned around to face the man he lost his virginity to. Shino gradually woke up and slowly opened his eyes and went still as he realized just whose bed he was in. "Hey," Naruto said softly as for the first time while completely sober that he saw Shino's eyes without his shades blocking the view. They were a purple so dark they verged on being black.

Shino smiled softly as he realized that Naruto was not angry. Naruto smiled at Shino and said, "Morning Shino."

Silence filled the air between the two and then Naruto decided to test if it had just been the alcohol or if it was something more. He kissed Shino and quickly found out it was not the alcohol. They spent the rest of the morning in bed. A week later Tsunade and her entourage returned to Konoha from their 'diplomatic' mission to Snow. Naruto and Shino said their good-bye's before she left. Naruto and Shino had discussed their relationship and had concluded. Naruto knew he was not going to return to Konoha for a long time yet. He knew that he could return to Konoha now if he wanted to because Tsunade now had the power to remove the orders for his banishment thanks to the destruction of the old council by Tim and Nikki as well as her strong alliance with Lord Daecheol, the daimyo of the Fire country but they had decided it was in his and in the long run, Konoha's best interest that he continue the course he was on now. Naruto and Shino had concluded that it was not fair to either of them to form an exclusive relationship right now. They were both too young. They needed to be able to sow their wild oats before setting down with one person. Naruto pointed out that time and distance could cause whatever feelings Shino had for him to fade away. That he might fall in love with someone else. Shino protested a little but quickly realized that Naruto was right. Naruto kissed him good-bye and said, "If it is meant to be it will still be there when I return to Konoha."

Shino smiled sadly and nodded his head. Naruto looked at Shino seriously and promised Shino that one day he would be back in Konoha. Shino just smiled behind the collar of his jacket and said, "I know."

Naruto continued to train intensely with his senseis after his friends and new lover had left. He had another promise to keep. Not long after his fourteenth birthday, Kamuro felt that Naruto was ready and should start mastering his fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto nodded his head and the next day started the training for the jutsu. Once again, months passed by and he did not notice the passage of time. He concentrated solely on mastering what he was taught and what he read in the scrolls of jutsu's provided to him.

During his training, he was worked for the princess and she sent him on a mission with Yaone one day to eradicate some bandits that were harassing a village. That day Naruto was able to use the Hirashin no Jutsu in battle for the first time. When the princess sent them out she thought it was only a small band of bandits. It turned out that the camp contained over two hundred men. On finding the camp, they quickly realized they needed a better plan. They quickly hashed out a new plan and brought it into play.

Yaone sped through the camp first; throwing bunches of three-pronged kunai on her way through. Naruto then began using the Hirashin no Jutsu and began appearing throughout the camp slashing apart bandits with his scythe. Yaone had pulled out her katana and began racing through the camp slashing bandits apart as she whipped by. Once they destroyed a good portion of the camp, she quickly scooped up all of the three-pronged kunai she could find and raced to a nearby ridge. Naruto then began to channel his chakra to the chains of his whip. Within seconds, his typhoon of water, lightning, and burning chunks of earth whirled through camp. The typhoon expanded outward from the center of the camp. Within minutes, the only living person left in the camp was Naruto. He stood in the center of a miniature wasteland. They quickly returned to the capital and informed Princess Koyuki what had happened. The story spread and the people within the castle started to look at Naruto with awe and a little bit of fear.

Time continued to pass by swiftly. Before he knew it, he was fifteen and another party celebrated his birth. Everyone that mattered was there again. Kakashi teased Naruto about the rumours floating around about the mysterious return of the yellow flash. He was told it was only rumours and nothing concrete. Naruto just smiled and said nothing. Shino cornered him in his room that night and pushed him onto the bed, desperately kissing him.

**************Nc-17 content at my livejournal or ***********

Afterwards Shino questioned him on the rumours and Naruto told him what had happened. Shino just smiled and kissed him softly and asked why he did not let Kakashi know. Naruto only replied that his training was not yet complete.

After his friends and occasional lover left, he returned to his training. Time passed in a blur of exhaustion and sore muscles. Not long after his fifteenth birthday, he and Yaone went on another mission and wiped out another bandit camp. It was not as spectacular as the first but more rumours began to spread out of Snow. Naruto had decided after that mission that he needed to raise his resistance and gravity seals. When he finished raising the two sets of seals his resistance seals were set at two hundred percent resistance and his gravity seals were set at a one hundred fifty percent gravitational pull. A couple of months after that mission and sweat load of training later, Yaone and the Four Lords informed him that he had completed their training. Naruto was now considered a master of many fields.

Sesshoumaru had congratulated him on perfectly completing his kenjutsu training and gave him two brand new leather sheathes for his two swords. Kouga challenged him to a weeklong race across the mountains and Naruto may not have been able to beat him he was able to keep up the pace that Kouga set. After the race, Kouga had handed him a set of expensive daggers, stilettos, and knives. Shippou had smiled at him and then handed him a set of embossed leather bracers, which signified his mastery over Kitsune-Wu and the other Kitsune techniques that he had learned. Kamuro had simply given him a scroll filled with S-rank demonic seals.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: This chapter is entirely new. I added it after NaNoWriMo as I realized how old Naruto was and there were important events about to happen that Naruto needed to address. This chapter was written to address them. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Yaone sighed, "The time is almost up for your friend, Sasuke, Naruto. We need to retrieve him before the snake can switch bodies."

Naruto nodded his head, a grim expression on his face. He knew that it was time for him to fulfill one of his promises. He looked at Yaone with a serious expression on his face and said, "Sasuke will just try to run again. I'm going to have to put a set of seals on him and tie it to Baa-chan so she can control him."

Yaone nodded approvingly and the two separated to go and pack for their trip to Rice and Oto. Naruto sent Gamanichi and Deirdre to Jiraiya and Tsunade to let them know of his plans. An half and hour later he met up with Sandayu Jr. and Princess Koyuki and informed them of his and Yaone's plans. "When do you think you two will be back?" Sandayu asked.

"A couple of months at the most," Naruto replied.

"Then we'll see you then, Naruto," Princess Koyuki said quietly.

Naruto nodded his head before bowing slightly and leaving the two behind to meet Yaone at the front gate. They departed for the harbour and Yaone quickly found a ship heading to Wave.

From Wave they would go to Rice. Using the information that Jiraiya had given them, they would head to where Orochimaru had last been spotted. Naruto had his kage bunshin constantly doing chakra control exercises so he would not loose any of his hard won control while he and Yaone relaxed during the voyage. On arriving at Wave, they decided to stay the night at Tazuna's before moving on in the morning. Everyone greeted the two of them joyfully. Naruto informed them on what had been happening for the pat couple of years and were they were headed next. "So you're going to retrieve the Uchiha from the Snake Sannin," Tazuna mused, "Well, good luck, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded and the talk turned to events in Wave before everyone retired for the night. The next morning they had breakfast and then said goodbye. Naruto and Yaone swiftly crossed The Great Naruto Bridge and headed to Rice. They traveled swiftly toward the place that Jiraiya had said that Sasuke and his master had been last spotted. Two days later, they arrived at their destination. Jiraiya, along with Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for them. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said grimly, "They're here."

"Well, that's good. We don't have to search the entire country for them then," Naruto replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's golden brows furrowed in thought and then he said, "We need to at least draw Sasuke out of that bunker. Therefore, we need to create a large commotion. Ero-sennin and I will summon a bunch of toads and have them start destroying as much as the snake bastard's lair as they can in order to draw Sasuke out. We will snipe off as many Oto nins as we can in order to force out Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke. Once Sasuke shows his face our priority is to knock him out and retreat with his unconscious body until we reach a safe place for me to place the seals that I have designed for keeping Sasuke in line."

The group nodded their head, the plan sounded good. "Okay, let's do this then," Naruto, stated quietly.

Naruto ad Jiraiya bit their thumbs and summoned a bunch of toads. Of course, Naruto made sure to summon is two favourite toads, Tim and Nikki. "Create as much havoc and destruction to that hideout as you can, guys." Naruto commanded.

The group of toads nodded their large heads in unison and moved out to follow Naruto's orders. A few minutes late explosions and the sounds of screaming and dying ninja's were heard in the air. The five of them leapt silently forward, creeping up onto Orochimaru's hideout. The Oto nins were not doing well against the toads and soon they caught sight of Orochimaru as he summoned some of his snakes to deal with Naruto and Jiraiya's toads. "I'll take care of my former team-mate," Jiraiya muttered before moving forward to confront him.

Kakashi caught sight of Kabuto and nodded to them before moving to engage the silver haired med-nin. Yamato and Yaone also headed out into the battle to engage the more powerful individuals within the Oto hideout. Naruto patiently waited for Sasuke to emerge from the underground lair. Finally, his patience was rewarded and Sasuke came into view. Naruto kept his chakra repressed and moved silently toward his ex-team-mate. When Naruto deemed himself close enough he released his gravity and resistance seals, sped behind Sasuke, and pressed key pressure points along his neck rendering him unconscious. Sasuke never knew what hit him. Naruto threw the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder and ran away from the hideout and the battle behind him. Yaone appeared at Jiraiya's side and said, "Gather Kakashi and Yamato and follow Naruto away from here. I'll create a distraction to keep Orochimaru and his ninja from following you."

Jiraiya nodded his head and retreated, signalling Yamato and Kakashi to follow him. Yaone gathered her youki around her and it visibly pulsed around her slim form in a sickly green glow. The ninja around her stumbled back in fear as they felt her malicious youki fill the air. Orochimaru narrowed his gold slit eyes as he realized that he faced something not human and far more powerful than he. He signalled to Kabuto to retreat and fled the area just as Yaone released her youki and it spread around her as a poisoned mist instantly killing the ninja around her. Yaone smirked underneath her mask before turning and swiftly leaving the devastated hideout behind her.

The toad and snake summons had wisely left before she had released her youki so they survived her devastating technique. Yaone quickly rejoined her companions and followed them as they swiftly leapt through the trees. "Jiraiya, we need to find a place where I can place the seals on Sasuke without interruptions," Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya nodded and replied, "I know just the place, follow me."

Jiraiya changed direction and moved swiftly toward a Konoha safe house that was just across the border. They traveled swiftly and silently through the trees without stopping for the next three hours. Once they crossed the border Naruto created hundred's of kage bunshin and had them henge into members of their little group before separating and going in different directions to mislead the Oto nins that Orochimaru was bound to send after them. They continued moving and after another hour, Jiraiya led them into a hidden valley with a large hut nestled in a copse of trees. Naruto entered the hut carrying a still comatose Uchiha. He laid his former teammate on the ground.

Naruto unsealed a mat and unrolled it before stripping Sasuke of everything but his underwear before laying him face down on the mat. Naruto then unsealed his sealing equipment. He pulled out a set of stencils that he had created just for this mission. He sterilized Sasuke's back and placed the first stencil over the Heaven's Curse Seal. The first thing he needed to do was seal it away. He silently blessed Kamuro for teaching him this seal. Kamuro and he were the only ones who know how to place and remove this seal. This seal completely cut off Sasuke's access to the heaven's curse seal's corruptive power as well as blocking Orochimaru's ability to manipulate its user from a distance.

Naruto added his blood to the ink mixture that he had prepared earlier. He filled he tattoo gun with the ink and began filling in the stencils. Twenty minutes later the Heaven's Curse Seal was sealed permanently away. Naruto sighed and flexed his fingers. Sasuke began to stir beneath him and Naruto quickly jabbed the pressure point in Sasuke's neck, knocking him unconscious once again. Naruto pulled out the next stencil. This set of seals would lock away Sasuke's ability to use the Sharingan. Naruto knew that he had to seal Sasuke's Sharingan away because Sasuke would try to escape Konoha again and the Sharingan would give him an advantage over those assigned to guard him. Thirty minutes later, Naruto finished the sealing array. Naruto then pulled out the next sealing array that was designed similar to the previous array except it sealed away Sasuke's access to his chakra. An hour later he was done.

Naruto stood up and stretched. He only had one more seal array left to place. This set acted similar to a seat of beads that were around a certain white haired hanyrou's neck. After Yaone had told him about the prayer beads her uncle Inuyasha wore, he had decided to design a seal array that would do something similar. The seal was able to imprint on someone's chakra and then the person who was imprinted could with a simple ram seal would cause the seal array to pull Sasuke to the ground until the person who used it decided to release him. He would imprint Jiraiya and then Jiraiya could imprint Tsunade. The Godaime could then decide who else would have control over this seal.

Naruto sighed and grabbed the last stencil. He needed to place this seal on Sasuke's legs. Naruto began inking the difficult seal array on Sasuke. An hour and half later he finally finished the last line of the seal array. He gestured Jiraiya over and said, "Okay, ero-sennin, you need to channel your chakra over the seals on Sasuke's legs. This will cause the seals to imprint your chakra signature and allow you to use the seal. To use the seal perform the ram seal and say 'sit.' This will cause Sasuke to collapse to the ground unable to move until you or someone else who has been imprinted releases him."

Jiraiya smirked and said, "That is one hell of a seal, brat." Before doing as Naruto instructed. Once done he asked, "So what do the other seals do?"

"This one," Naruto tapped the one around the curse seal."Seals away the Heaven's Curse Seal permanently. He'll never be able to access its power again. This one," he tapped the one on Sasuke's upper left shoulder. "Seals away the Sharingan. His children will still be able to inherit the doujutsu but he will never be able to use it again as long as the seal remains in place. Finally," he tapped the final seal he applied on Sasuke set in the middle of his back. "This one seals away his ability to use his chakra."

The men in the hut nodded their heads in approval. They all knew that Sasuke would try to escape again and that these seals would effectively prevent that from happening. "Good work, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled tiredly before unsealing his spare sleeping mat and sleeping bag. "I'm going to go to sleep for awhile," he said.

Naruto was soon asleep and Yaone stood up and said, "Two of you should sleep while the other guards the Uchiha. I'll go out and guard the entrance to the valley. We should get a good night's sleep before moving out in the morning. Naruto and I will escort you till we find a Konoha patrol and then we'll leave you and head back to Snow."

Everyone nodded and Yaone headed out to guard the entrance. Jiraiya and Kakashi decided they would sleep while Yamato took the first shift then Kakashi would take the next shift and Jiraiya the final one. Yaone would wake Naruto up to take over guarding the entrance. The night passed uneventfully and when morning came, Sasuke awoke from his forced slumber. He immediately tried to activate his Sharingan and confusion spread across his face when it didn't respond. Naruto just smirked at him and Sasuke growled, "What did you do to me, dobe?"

"Now what makes you think I did anything, teme?"

Sasuke glared angrily at him and gritted out between clenched teeth, "Dobe . . ."

"I sealed them away, along with your access to your chakra. I also placed a seal that will send you crashing to the ground by someone who has had their chakra signature imprinted onto the seal by using the proper activation code. Currently Jiraiya and I are the only ones who can do this but once Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato return you to Konoha, I'm sure baa-chan shall assign others the ability to use it. Finally, I sealed the Heaven's Curse Seal away . . . permanently," Naruto told him.

Sasuke growled and leapt toward Naruto. Naruto calmly performed the ram seal and said firmly, "sit."

Sasuke tumbled to the ground and he growled impotently at Naruto. "Why," he demanded.

"You betrayed Konoha, you betrayed me," Naruto whispered. "Normally the punishment for a nuke-nin is death but I don't want you dead. Tsunade agreed to let you live if I put these seals on you. She deemed them a suitable punishment for your betrayal. Maybe one day she will relent and have me remove them. Until then you will have to live as an ordinary civilian, Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and ceased struggling. "Nice speech, brat, but it is time for us to go," Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke and threw the Uchiha over his shoulder. "Let's go then."

They swiftly moved through the forest heading toward Konoha. They traveled silently for the next hour. They relied on Yaone and Naruto's enhanced senses to avoid the Oto nins searching for them. Naruto paused and looked at Yaone. She nodded, indicating that she had sensed them too. They waited for the group that Naruto and Yaone had sensed. "Who is it, brat?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto smirked and said, "I feel the presence of a lot of bugs."

"An Aburame then," Kakashi stated.

"Shino," Naruto stated simply.

"Ah," Kakashi murmured.

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino leapt into the clearing. "Hey, guys," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, man, it's good to see you," Kiba yelled.

"Yep, here Kiba, tie him to the back of Akamaru. You guys get to return him to Konoha. Yaone and I need to head back to Snow," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke was handed off to Kiba who proceeded to tie him to his nin-dogs back. Shino stepped close to Naruto and they spoke quietly to each other. Shino stepped closer to Naruto just as Naruto turned to leave to return to Wave and then from there Snow, he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his duster and gave him a passionate kiss. Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise. "What the fuck!" Kiba and Sasuke shouted in unison.

Shino released Naruto after thoroughly exploring Naruto's mouth and smirked at him from behind the collar of his white overcoat before saying, "Stay safe."

"You too, Shino," Naruto replied, affection lacing his voice, before turning and leaving the clearing with Yaone right behind him.

After the two of them had left the clearing everyone turned on Shino demanding to know what was going on between the two of them. Shino just said, "Now I thought that that would be obvious."

Shino refused to say another word and soon the group stopped pestering him for information. They swiftly returned to Konoha with their prize. Meanwhile, Naruto and Yaone were quickly moving toward Wave. Within a few days, they were on a ship bound for Snow. On arriving back in Snow, things soon returned to normal. Naruto resumed his training and doing missions for the princess. A month later, visiting dignitaries arranging a trade treaty arrived in Snow.

*******

Naruto and Yaone moved swiftly to the harbour. Princess Koyuki had sent them to greet and escort some muckity-mucks who were arriving to do some business with Snow. She didn't inform them who it was or how many they were going to meet. He didn't know why they were coming in the middle of winter when they could have waited until spring when it was warmer. The two of them stood on the wharf waiting for the dignitaries to arrive. A ship pulling into the harbour caught his eye or the flag of the ship, snapping sharply in the cold wind, caught his eye. A wide grin spread across his face as he studied the hourglass printed on the flag fly proudly on the wind. He moved to where the ship was being tied with a bounce in his step, Yaone following behind him. He leaped up onto the deck of the ship landing beside a stoic red haired figure. "Gaara," Naruto greeted the Kazekage happily. "How are you?"

A slight smile drifted across the pale red head's face. "I'm well and you?"

"I can't complain," Naruto responded. He gestured Yaone forward, "Yaone this is Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara this is Taishio Yaone."

Yaone smiled and slightly bowed toward the quiet red head and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and said, "It's nice to finally make your acquaintance. Tsunade has told me much about you as well as what you and Naruto have been up to."

"So I take it you guys are here to hammer out a trade agreement between Suna and Snow?" Naruto asked.

Gaara simply nodded. Naruto grin got larger before he said, "Well, Yaone and I are your escorts to the capital."

"I know."

"You were always a man of few words, Gaara," Naruto said, amusement lacing his voice.

Naruto looked around looking for Gaara's entourage and saw a couple of familiar faces. Temari and Kankuro moved towards them and when they arrived Naruto said, "Hello, Temari, Kankuro."

"Hello, Naruto," responded Temari politely and Kankuro just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yaone, these two are Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and sister. Guys this is my partner, Taishio Yaone."

"Nice to meet you," the two siblings replied politely.

"And you as well," Yaone replied.

"How many are in your entourage, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Four of my Anbu and that's it."

"Are you ready to go to the palace then?" Naruto asked.

"Our possessions are sealed into scrolls which are in my gourd," Gaara replied softly.

"Alright, let's go then," Naruto, chirped before leaping off the deck of the ship and onto the wharf.

The other ninja followed him. First Gaara followed by Kankuro and Temari and Yaone guarded their back. Naruto was able to sense the four Sand Anbu spreading out behind them. The group swiftly moved toward the palace. Naruto was certain the Sand shinobi would like to get to their destination and sleep in an actual bed.

*************

For the next week, the Sand trio and Princess Koyuki and her advisors were involved in rigorous negotiations. The negotiations finally ended and a trade agreement was formed between Sand and Snow. The Sand delegation soon got ready to leave Snow. Two days after the negotiations were finished they were ready to leave. Once again, Naruto and Yaone were assigned to be their escorts.

The group was halfway to their destination when their journey was interrupted by two individuals wearing distinctive black cloaks with red clouds stepping out of the snow-covered trees and into their path. Naruto stopped and growled, "Akatsuki!"

"So these are two of the members collecting the Jinchuriki," Gaara mused.

"So, you know of us, un?" the taller member said.

"Neither of you are Itachi or Kisame," Naruto noted, a cold look coming to his eye. "Give us the pleasure of your names. After all, Gaara and I would like to know what names we should put on your graves."

"A little confident there, aren't you?" the shorter member said.

"Considering Yaone, there," Naruto pointed at Yaone before continuing on, "and another one of my sensei's sent Itachi and Kisame running for their lives a few years ago, I'd say that I am a little confident. Especially since all five of my sensei's have decided that they have taught me everything that they could teach me."

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, un," the taller nuke-nin said.

"No, I'm _Namikaze_ Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto corrected with an evil smirk.

"Namikaze?"

"As in, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and my father," Naruto replied.

The Sand trio stared at Naruto in disbelief and Yaone just grinned. "What's with all the Jinchuriki being related to Kage in someway, un?"

"That changes nothing," the shorter man said.

"Names," Naruto said.

"Very well, I am Akasuna no Sasoriand this is my partner Deidara of Iwa," Sasori stated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he had recently convinced Tsunade to give him a bingo book. He recognized the two names and he analysed their skills before saying, "Gaara, Sasori is yours. Yaone and Kankuro will back you. I've got Deidara with Temari as back up."

Naruto swiftly unsealed his scythe and held it slightly behind him. His blue eyes narrowed and he whispered, "Let's get wild!" Before charging forward, heading swiftly for the taller figure. Deidara leapt back and a clay bird flew from him and towards Naruto. "Taste my art, un!"

Just as the bird reached Naruto, he used kawarmi and the bird slammed into a log and blew it to smithereens. Deidara wheeled around to face Naruto but dogged to his left as Temari sent a blast of cutting wind from her fan at him. Deidara quickly realized that he was at a disadvantage on the ground. He leapt away from the two nins attacking him, rapidly forming his clay into a giant flying bird. He jumped onto its back and it took to the air. There he proceeded to bombard the two ninja's on the ground. Naruto dodged explosive bird after explosive bird using Kawarmi to its fullest. "Temari, distract him!" Naruto yelled out.

He pulled out one of his three-pronged kunai and when Temari sent a blast of supercharged wind up at Deidara he threw the kunai above the flying nin using his own wind affinity to give the thrown weapon extra power. Deidara did not see the kunai, as he was too busy dodging Temari's attacks just as Naruto planned. "Hirashin no Jutsu," he whispered and flashed to the falling kunai.

Deidara realized that one of his opponents was missing and searched for him. A sound above him caught his attention and he looked up. It was too late, though. Naruto, scythe held above him, descended down to the explosive expert. He brought the scythe down, charging his wind affinity through it to make it sharper. Deidara didn't even have time to scream as the blade cut down through him. Blood spilled through the air and as Naruto cut through the large bird, he used the Hirashin again to move out of the blast sight. The force of the explosion pushed Naruto through the air and he tumbled through the air uncontrollably. To save himself he used his wind affinity to stabilize himself in the air. He looked down and saw that he was falling quickly to the ground and that Sasori was underneath him. In a glance, he saw that the puppet master was easily keeping his three opponents away from him with his puppets. Gaara's sand was having problems trying to get through Sasori's armour. Which was now obvious another puppet. Naruto drew his scythe back, charging wind into the blade and swung it down. Scythe shaped wind blasted down on the Sasori puppet armour and broke it apart.

Naruto frowned, he needed to slow his decent towards the ground and he flipped the scythe so the handle and its chains faced the rapidly approaching earth. He channelled chakra to the wind and water chains. The blast of wind pushed him up and slowed his decent and the water chain poured water down to slow his decent even further. Suddenly sand wrapped around him and gently pulled him to the ground. Once his feet were safely planted on the ground, he looked up at the red head that had walked up to him. "Thanks Gaara!"

"Anytime, Naruto," the red head replied sombrely.

The group of nins looked at what was left of the two nukenins bodies. Naruto looked at Sasori's now mangled and crushed body that was hanging out of the grotesque puppet that he'd been using as armour. "Sabaku Soso?"

"Yes."

"Aa, well let me grab Deidara's head. His bounty is quite large," Naruto said happily.

"You will also receive half of the bounty on Sasori as well," Gaara said. "You did after all help me kill him."

Naruto just grinned and went and gathered Deidara's rather charred but still recognizable head, and sealed it into a scroll. Yaone just looked at him and then said, "Two down, Naruto."

"What do you mean by two down, Yaone-san?" Temari questioned curiously.

"I mean that his other senseis and I have given him a challenge. In order to prove that he truly has learned everything from us he is to kill all the members of the Akatsuki, either by himself or with allies. He is now responsible for the deaths of two members," Yaone replied.

Naruto just smiled widely and said, "I do believe that we should continue our journey to the harbour and get you guys started on your journey back to Suna."

Gaara nodded and they continued once Kankuro had finished sealing Sasori's crushed body into a scroll. The rest of the journey was uneventful and soon the Suna contingent was on their ship and returning to Suna.

**********

A few days later Yaone handed him a present. "This is my gift to you on doing so well in your training," she informed him.

Naruto had grown quite tall since leaving Wave. He was now a respectable six foot four and had grown his hair down to his shoulders. It was still a mass of yellow spikes but it was tamed somewhat by its length. Yaone had decided that the perfect gift for him would be something he had lost when he had grown taller. She had special ordered the outfit he had loved back in Wave that he had grown out of here in Snow. Naruto looked at her gift to him, he hugged her and went to immediately change into it. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing a sleeveless black tee-shirt with orange and yellow flames going up the front, a pair of loose black pants with an orange stripe going up the side of each leg. A pair of black leather, almost knee high boot with three silver buckles that buckled the boots up a burnished orange, ankle length duster that was closed by a series of buckles that went from throat to waist topped off the outit. The fabric of the duster split at the sides from the waist to the ankle giving him plenty of room to fight in.

He smiled happily and said, "God, I missed this outfit when I grew out of it."

Yaone laughed and said, "It looks better on you now then it did when you were younger, hero."

Naruto just smiled at her and looked out the window. He was proud of all that he had learned in the past couple of years. He had mastered many weapons and techniques but preferred tinkering with seals, using his elemental Scythe and chain weapon, the Rasengan which he had finished by adding the different elemental chakra's to and the use of his father's most famous jutsu the Hiraishin no Jutsu. "What is next, Yaone?" Naruto asked her.

"We go to the Makai and refine your abilities in battle. You did well against those two Akatsuki members but the ease of your win was due to catching them by surprise. The weakest part of the Hirashin is that if an S class enemy knows and sees the kunai they can anticipate where you will be. The Makai will make you a formable adversary. Not only that we need to go see Totosai jr. and complete our training with him," she said quietly.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I guess we should let everyone know that we are leaving soon."

"Yes," was all that Yaone said.

A week later, they were ready to leave. Everything they owned had once again been packed into storage seals and placed into their backpacks. Naruto had sent toads to everyone letting them know that he was leaving the Hidden Realms and going to the Makai. His message to Shino was more personal then his other letters. Shino sent him a butterfly encased in amber as a good luck gift and he put it on. Naruto went informed Princess Koyuki and Sandayu, Jr. of their eminent departure. Princess Koyuki smiled sadly and said, "I will miss your presence, Naruto-kun. Please take care of yourself and keep in contact with us please."

Naruto nodded and turned left with a promise to keep in touch. After the two warriors had said their good-bye's to Princess Koyuki and Sandayu, Jr. and the rest of the men and women they had gotten to know over the past year and half, it was finally time to go. Naruto stepped up beside Yaone as she concentrated on opening a doorway to the Makai. Once it opened, Yaone stepped through. Naruto took a deep breath and then followed her into the home of the youkai.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakushou, and King of Hell. Their respective creators do. I do own all the original characters though. If you wish to use them, please ask.

Summary: Naruto is banished by the council after his failing to retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village. On leaving, things happen between him and the Kyuubi and he ends up meeting Taishio Yaone. A powerful Inuyoukai who is the daughter of Taishio Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Makai and the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Together they become the legendary Orange Flash and White Dog.

Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash fic. The eventual main pairing will be Shino/Naru with mentions of Shino/Kiba, Majeh/Naru, and Majeh/Naru/Samhuk

If you don't like slash, don't read, don't flame.

**Author's Notes: A new paragraph has been added as well as all typos, etc. have been fixed. Any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know by pm. Thanks, **_**The Lady of Shadows**_**.**

Chapter XI

Naruto looked around curiously at their arrival point in the Makai. He looked at Yaone and said, "It really doesn't look any different then back home."

Yaone smiled at him as she pulled off her gloves, mask, and tucked them into her backpack. Then she unwrapped her forehead wrap and it to joined her gloves and mask in the pack. She fluffed out her bangs and then said, "You are right, this area of the Makai it does not look any different from the Hidden Realm. On the other hand, if you go to other parts of the Makai you will find strange yet wonderful scenery. Remember this, Naruto, here in the Makai you really have to look beneath the underneath. Things that seem normal or benign on the surface may hide something dangerous. Like this shrub."

Yaone bent down and picked up a large branch, which she proceeded to through into the nearby shrub. Vines emerged from the shrub and they ripped the branch into tiny, little pieces. Naruto gulped and whispered, "I see what you mean."

A few minutes later, the bushes rustled and a five-foot tall squirrel stepped through the foliage and looked at them inquiringly. When it got a good look at Yaone it bowed and said, "Welcome home, Lady Yaone."

She nodded her head slightly and said solemnly, "Thank-you, Tsubasa. How have you been?"

"I have been good my lady," Tsubasa replied cheerfully. "I take it you are here to see Totosai Jr.?"

"Yes, I have completed my Mastery in smithing in the Hidden Realms like he told me to. So now I have come to continue my training with him," Yaone said quietly.

"Yes, yes and who is your companion?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"This is my partner, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," she replied.

The giant squirrel nodded his furry head thoughtfully and said, "Well, come this way, my lady. The safe paths have been drastically changed since you were last in this part of the forest."

Yaone simply nodded her head and they followed the giant squirrel through the forest. Naruto eyed the forest around him carefully, wondering about what was dangerous and what was not. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the opening to a large cavern and Tsubasa stopped in front of the dark entrance of the cave. "I will leave you two here," he said before turning around and scampering off into the forest.

Yaone and Naruto stepped into the cave and headed toward a red, flickering light in the back. "A gnarled and boney youkai was sitting by the fire and Naruto assumed that he was Totosai Junior. The skeletal youkai looked up and stared at them with large yellow eyes and he nodded slowly. He cleared his throat violently and spat a gob of spit into the fire causing the fire to hiss and pop. When Totosai Jr. spoke it was with a creaky, rough voice and he said, "Well, you have finally returned Yaone and you brought a friend."

"Yes, I have returned," Yaone, said, "This is my partner Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

The youkai eyed Naruto before saying, "You feel human but have the essence of a youkai within you. I have a feeling you have an intresting story to tell me young man. Sit and tell me your story."

Naruto smiled and he and Yaone sat down. Naruto began his story with, "It all began when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my home village of Konoha. My father, the Yondaime Hokage, came up with a plan to seal it and he . . ."

*****

That night Naruto slept in a bed that Totosai provided and smiled happily to himself. After he told the youkai his story, Yaone asked if he would train Naruto as well as her. Totosai had smiled and said that he would. Tomorrow they would begin training in the yore of the youkai weapons smith. He snuggled deeper into his blankets. It was a little chilly in the cave. Soon enough he felt the excitement of the day hit him and he fell asleep. In the morning, he woke up early and got dressed. He joined Yaone in the main cavern and they got ready for the day. Yaone said, "The cave system here is huge and Totosai has weeded out all the dangerous critters and sealed all those who would bring harm to those within the system out. You can summon your kage bunshin's and have them perform your chakra control exercises while we are working."

Naruto created two-hundred kage bunshin's and sent them out to do various chakra control exercises. In order to maintain his chakra control he had to constantly practice his chakra control exercises or his chakra pool would get out of control with the way it was constantly growing. He searched for an empty cavern and began to stretch and warm up for his morning exercise. After he did his one thousand squats, pushups, sit-ups and pull-ups from the cave ceiling, he began doing the kata's of Kitsune-Wu. From there he moved onto the dances that used his katana and then the ones using his long sword. He summoned Nikki and they began to spar with their stiletto's giving Naruto a good workout. After he was done, he washed up and changed into the new clothes he had gotten to train with Totosai. He returned to the main cavern and soon Totosai joined them.

"Well, you two. We will have some breakfast and then our day will begin," he said jovially.

As Totosai said, they had breakfast and began training. Naruto quickly got into the swing of things. He quickly picked up what he was taught and the day proceeded swiftly. Since they were already masters of the craft they only needed to learn how to bring forth the powers of that the material they used had within it. Months passed quickly and soon Totosai had nothing left to teach. All they had to do now was create their own unique youkai weapon. Two days later, the four lords showed up to see how their training with Totosai was going. On hearing, they needed material for crafting their master piece two of the lords stepped forward and yanked out a fang. Sesshoumaru handed his daughter one of his fangs and murmured, "Use it well, my daughter."

"Thank-you, father," she whispered softly.

Kamuro handed his fang to Naruto and smiled, saying nothing at all. Naruto bowed his head in thanks for his most gracious gift. Soon the two protégés of Totosai were feverishly working on their masterwork. A week later, they handed their finished pieces to Totosai. Naruto had made a katana. The swords power manifested itself as a stream of elemental dragons. When Naruto had slashed his katana into the air dragons of fire, water, wind, earth, lightening, ice, wood, lava, metal and poison emerged and laid waste to the surrounding forest. "Once again, Naruto, overkill much?" Yaone said with a dark smirk.

Naruto grinned back and said, "There is no such thing as overkill, Yaone."

Yaone just laughed and presented Totosai with her sword and said, "I know."

Her long swords power manifested it self the same way as Naruto's except instead of dragons they were ghostly white dogs that looked exactly like her and her father's true forms. Naruto cocked a brow at her and said mockingly, "You were saying?"

Yaone just smiled and said nothing. Totosai looked at the two of them and said, "You both passed. Now leave me in peace."

After he said that, he turned and stomped back into his home. Naruto and Yaone just laughed and followed him back into the cave. Today they would pack their things and tomorrow they would leave. The night quickly passed and the new day came. That day they said their good-byes to the irascible youkai and finally left the cave system and him behind to begin to explore the Makai together.

*****

Naruto and Yaone began moving through the Makai and Naruto soon learned how hostile it was to humans. Youkai came out of the woodwork to attack him and Yaone wherever they went. Naruto quickly realized exactly what his sensei's had meant when they said that the Makai would refine what they had taught him.

******

Naruto looked grimly at the streams of youkai headed toward him and Yaone. Thousands upon thousands of minor youkai were headed straight for them and all of them wanted a piece of his flesh. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tim and Nikki," he yelled and slammed his hand onto the ground summoning his two favourite toads.

"Things are always exciting with you around, tadpole," Tim muttered and drew his serrated blade. "Let's dance, shall we."

Nikki laughed wildly as she drew her silver stilettos and prepared for battle. Naruto unsealed his scythe, Doksooma and drew his katana, Soma from its sheath at his side. If any time was a time for extreme overkill then this was it. Naruto and Yaone stood there waiting for the approaching horde with the two toads flanking them. Naruto's orange duster and Yaone's tattered red cape danced in the wind and then at some unheard signal they charged the approaching horde as one. Streams of elemental chakra and youki erupted from the besieged four.

As soon as he had let loose his elemental dragons, he sheathed Soma and laid into the horde around him with the business end of Doksooma. The five chains whipping around him in an elemental frenzy, protecting him form the fangs and claws of the youkai around him. As chakra infused chains whipped around him, he spotted the center of he horde. He yelled, "I found the center and I am going in. Brace yourselves!"

He pulled out one of his three-pronged kunai and threw it into the center of the writhing mass of youkai. With an orange flash, he appeared on top of his kunai in the center of the horde. The five chains at the end of Doksooma wound around each other and then violently split apart. The elemental typhoon expanded outward and destroyed thousands of youkai as it spread out around him. When the typhoon died out only three living things were in the clearing besides him. Yaone and the two toads grinned at him. "Well you sure know how to finish a fight with a bang, tadpole," Tim said before he and Nikki left with a soft pop and a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Yaone left the clearing and continued their journey toward the village of Seikai. An hour later, they were about a mile from the village when they caught whiff of burning wood and flesh. The looked at each other and picked up the pace. They quickly arrived at the village only to find devastation. The bustling youkai village of Seikai was no more. Everybody in it was dead. "Do you think that horde did this?" Naruto asked.

"More than likely," Yaone said quietly. "Once a horde of youkai like that starts up they keep gaining momentum and they quickly leave nothing alive in its path of destruction. Seikai was in its path. Naruto, can you summon one of your toads. I need to send a message to my father. He needs to know about this. These hordes do not usually start out of nowhere. Something has to rile them up and get them moving."

"Okay," Naruto muttered before summoning a smaller toad.

Gamanichi arrived with Deirdre in a puff of smoke. "Deirdre, what are you doing with Gamanichi?" Naruto asked.

Gamanichi smirked up at him and said, "She is my new sidekick, Naruto."

Naruto laughed softly, he unsealed some candy from the candy stash he carried and said, "Really, well here is some candy. I need you to take a message to Lord Sesshoumaru from Yaone, okay."

"No problem, Naruto," Gamanichi said and took the candy from Naruto and a letter from Yaone. "See you later!"

"We will wait here for my father's arrival and see if he wants us to do anything," Yaone said.

Naruto nodded his head and sat down to wait. It would not take long for Sesshoumaru to arrive. This was because he had portals set up all across the West to make it easier for him to travel. As they waited, a sound caught their attention. A whimper emerged from the wreckage of one of the houses. Naruto got up and followed the whimpering until he found where the sound emerged from underneath a pile of destroyed timber. He quickly pulled the wreckage off whatever was under it. He soon found a young ferret kit. Its fur was sleek and dark brown and it was about two and half feet tall. It opened its eyes and looked at Naruto. It cried and leaped into Naruto's arms. It whimpered pitifully, "I want my mommy and daddy. Have you seen my mommy and daddy?"

Naruto looked around helplessly. He did not know how to tell the kit that its parents were dead. It was a miracle that the kit was even alive. The kit although young saw the sorrow in Naruto's blue eyes and realized that its parents were no more. It's sobbing grew louder as it realized it was all alone. "Shhhhh, little one, I am here. What is your name?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I a…a….a…a…m…m," the kit hiccupped and continued, "I am Ryang."

"Well, Ryang, I am Naruto," he told the young ferret youkai.

A sound caught his attention and he watched as Sesshoumaru walked into the village, a cold expression on his face. "Father," Yaone acknowledged.

"Yaone," he responded.

He looked at the wreckage of the village as Yaone explained their encounter with the hoard. Sesshoumaru closed his gold eyes and then whispered, "Find out who was responsible for creating the horde and take care of them."

He then looked at Naruto and his young companion who was desperately clutching the front of Naruto's jacket. He smiled slightly and said, "It seems you have a new companion for your journey, Naruto. I doubt that he will let you out of his sight. Welcome to fatherhood." He turned and left the village and said as left, "I will send up a clean up crew. Just find the ones responsible."

Naruto looked down at Ryang and sighed. He knew Sesshoumaru was right. He now had his own sidekick. Yaone looked at him and smiled before saying, "Let's go. We will follow the trail of destruction the horde left in its wake. It will lead us to where it formed and we may find the one's responsible for its creation."

With that, she turned and began to move out of the village. Naruto shifted Ryang to his back and told him to hold on as he ran after his partner. The left the devastated village of Seikai behind them and followed the path of destruction that the horde had wrought until its encounter with the two of them earlier on today. They swiftly moved through the forest, determination in their eyes. They would find the ones responsible and they would pay.

Naruto and Yaone raced through the trees following the path of the horde. Yaone was worried; the path of destruction was headed toward another village. The village of Araimel was just over the ridge five mile ahead of them. She glanced to her left at the running orange blur beside her. The young ferret youkai, Ryang, clutched the back of Naruto's duster tightly as his wide chocolate eyes peered over Naruto's shoulder in wonder at the speed in which they were traveling. In minutes, they raced down the ridge and into the village of Araimel. They stopped and stared at the carnage the horde of youkai left behind. It was jus like Seikai. "Naruto, send a toad to my father," was all Yaone said.

Naruto summoned Tim and once the large, blue toad arrived, he looked around and sighed. "What is up, tadpole?" Tim asked.

"That horde of youkai we faced did this," Naruto said simply, "This is the second village we found like this."

"Shit," Tim muttered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Go and tell Lord Sesshoumaru about what you saw here at this village and then wait for a response. Once he gives you one report back to me," Naruto said grimly.

"Tim, tell my father the village is Araimel," Yaone said quietly.

Tim nodded his head and then noticed Naruto's new attachment. "What is with the new fur sole, tadpole?"

"This is Ryang. He is the only survivor of the other village we found," Naruto said quietly. "I found him in the wreckage and he seems to have become attached to me."

Tim's eyes softened slightly and then he said, "You are a good kid, Naruto. I am off; I will see you in a bit."

Tim popped out and the three of them waited in the destroyed village for Sesshoumaru's response. Two minutes later an enraged roar was heard and a light brown, eight foot tall Minotaur ran into the center of the village toward them carrying a gigantic flaming quill. He was wearing a dark brown kilt with two flaps of light orange fabric with an orange flame set in the center hanging from a dark brown leather belt with the buckle another orange flame. On his shoulders were red pauldron's attached to two dark brown leather straps that crossed in the middle of his chest forming an x. The Minotaur red eyes were filled with rage and his tail streamed behind him as he ran toward them. The end of the tail was an orange flame and some the sparks from it fell onto the wreckage behind him and started a fire.

Naruto and Yaone leapt apart as the gigantic flaming quill slammed into the ground where they had stood. The flames from the quill spread across the ground and raced toward them. Yaone yelled, "Wrimo, wait it is me, Taishio Yaone!"

Wrimo paused and looked carefully at her before relaxing and letting the flames gutter out. "Lady Yaone, do you know what happened to my village?" Wrimo asked.

Yaone shook her head sadly, "A horde of youkai ripped through here, Wrimo. This is the second village we found like this."

"Damn," Wrimo screamed in rage. "What bastard started the cursed thing?"

"We do not know but we are going find out and deal with whoever is behind this," Naruto replied with a gleam of determination shining in his eyes.

Ryang whispered, "You will get the ones responsible, Naruto nii-san?"

"Yeah, kit, I will," he replied.

"Good," Ryang stated.

Wrimo lifted a horn that had been hanging at his side and blew two short notes. One-minute later two large black cats entered the area. Their shoulders came up to Naruto's head. They eyed Naruto and Yaone carefully before they blurred and transformed into forms that are more human. In the place of the humongous cats were two female neko youkai. They both had long inky black hair and green slit eyes, porcelain skin and slightly pointed ears. The one on the right had three light purple slashes across each cheek and a silver snowflake on her forehead. The other had light blue slashes on each cheek as well as a silver snowflake on her forehead. This one on the right was wearing a skin tight, royal blue one-piece outfit. The one on the left was wearing a skin tight, royal purple one-piece outfit. Wrimo said, "The one on the right is Cheemo. I warn you right now that she is a little hellcat. Her sister is Roy."

Yaone smiled and said, "I remember Roy. When she was little, she used to chase mice all the time. Also when she got really excited about something she tended to chase her own tail and rabbit kick herself in the face."

Roy blushed and whined, "Lady Yaone that was a long time ago. I've out grown that now."

Naruto chuckled and then Tim arrived in a puff of smoke. "Tadpole, the big guy says to wait her for the son of the minor lord that governs this area for him. The son's name is Jon and he is a member of the White Dog Clan," Tim informed them.

"Thanks, Tim," Naruto murmured.

"Anytime, tadpole," Tim responded and then left with a loud pop and large cloud of smoke.

"Another dog," Cheemo murmured sulkily.

"Get over it, Cheemo. We do live in the West after all," Roy stated.

Cheemo grumbled under her breath for a few minutes before she quieted down. Ten minutes later another youkai stepped into the clearing. It was obviously Jon because he had the typical ice white hair and gold eyes found in the White Dog Clan. His white hair was long and held back in a high ponytail at the back of his head. The two stripes on his cheeks were a pale red and he had a blue circle on his forehead instead of a crescent moon like Yaone. He wore a black hakama with a dark blue haori with gold seals scattered across the fabric and it was tied with a black obi. On his feet was a pair of black sandals. He carried a katakama yari. He bowed gracefully to Yaone and said, "Lady Yaone, I am Yuki Jon."

"Welcome to the party, Jon. This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," she pointed to Naruto before continuing. "The fur ball on his shoulder is Ryang. The Minotaur is Wrimo. The two nekos are Cheemo and Roy."

Jon bowed slightly in their direction and said, "It is an honour to meet you all."

"Jon, have you been briefed on what is going on," Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto I have," Jon replied.

"Good," Yaone growled. "Let us move out. Cheemo, Roy led the way. Let's sniff out this bastard!"

Roy and Cheemo nodded and shifted back to their true forms. The two of them raced swiftly out of the village. The rest of the group of determined warriors swiftly followed them out of the destroyed village of Araimel.

*****

For the next couple of days they swiftly followed the trail of destruction. Only pausing to eat and sleep. The group began talking to each other over their meals, getting to know one another. Yaone and Jon seemed to really hit if off and Naruto could see a potential romance between the two forming. On the third day of the chase Cheemo and Roy said that the horde's scent was shifting and it was more than likely that the end of the trail was near.

One hour later the group found the end of the trail of destruction. It led to a dark, forbidding castle. Naruto looked up at the castle, cocked one golden eyebrow, and asked, "Does this seem cliché to anybody else?"

Wrimo looked down at his flaming quill which hung off his belt and flicked his flaming tail before he said, "Yes, yes it is very cliché. Every medieval type youkai bent on world domination always seems to be attracted to the dark, forbidden castle sitting in the middle of no where."

"Uh huh," Cheemo and Roy said in unison as they bobbed their heads vigorously.

"Narako always seemed to be attracted to this type of real-estate," Yaone murmured as she remembered her mother's stories about her parents arch nemesis.

John leaned on his katakama yari and said, "Yeah, youkai villains do often seem to go for all the clichés. He or she will probably have an evil maniacal laugh as well."

"Mwah ha ha ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"

They looked at each other as the dark, evil maniacal laughter echoed around them. "Jon," Naruto groaned. "You just had to say it didn't you?"

Jon flushed a little and muttered, "Sorry."

"Alright, enough of this crap," Yaone growled irritably. "Show yourself, you fucker! I am not in the mood for this shit!"

"If you insist," a dark, cool voice said from the nearby forest.

A group of nine individuals stepped out of the forest. The obvious leader of the group was flanked by two beautiful female youkai. The other six were ranged behind the first three. The leader was eight feet tall with long, magenta hair that fell loosely around him. Most of his hair was held back from his face by a matte black metal headband but some long strands of hair framed his face. His eyes were blue but for a moment seemed to shift to a reddish gold before shifting back to their former icy blue. In his left pointed ear, he wore two matte black hoops. He wore a dark blue vest with two buckles that were left hanging open to display a broad, heavily muscled chest and stomach and a large, red, round jewel set on a silver disk hanging from a silver cord that hung from his thick neck. His massive corded arms were wearing gloves and had fabric wrapped in the same dark blue material of his vest. The wrap left only his fingers and the top part of his biceps showing.

His pants were also the same dark blue fabric and were loose and baggy. The pants were held up by a wide blue sash that hung from his waist in loose folds and the ends trailed to his feet. On his massive feet were black boots with a dark purple stripe going up the center and two red jewels set on each side. The boots had pointed toes and came up to mid-calf on him. He carried a five-foot long broadsword. The hilt was pitch black with strange designs etched into the metal and the hilt was topped by another red jewel. The hand guard where the hilt met blade was shaped into diamonds meeting in the center of the blade. In the center of each diamond, there was a smaller diamond that had a chip of sapphire embedded in the center.

The female on the left had long, loose blue-green hair and eyes. Her pointed ears had simple silver hoops adorning them. She wore a red, Chinese dress with black spandex pants underneath. Slouchy, brown leather boots that went to her ankles were on her feet. Strapped to one thigh was a light brown weapons pouch.

The female on the right had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore her hair in an elaborate style. She had two braids that looped up and around a bun at the back of her head. An elegant hairpiece surrounded the bun and was held in place by many jewelled pins. Two pieces of hair framed the sides of her face and the hair hat was not in the braid or bun flowed down her back and was loosely tied back with a purple bow. Long, dangling earrings adorned with tiny pearls hung from her earlobes. Around her neck was a choker of milky white pearls. She wore an elaborate purple kimono with the hems and lapels edged in gold fabric. The sleeves were long and flowed down to her knees and the obi matched the hems and lapels of her kimono. At her waist, she carried a simple, sheathed long sword.

The rest of the leaders companions were a group of young males. The first male had shoulder length, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple brown hakama and haori tied with a black obi and black boots that went up to mid calf. He carried an elegant, long sword sheathed at his side. The second male had long, black hair held back in a bun, which was wrapped, in brown fabric and blue eyes. He looked like an older version of the first male. He also wore a simple brown hakama and haori that went to his knees, which was tied with a black obi, and black boots that went up to mid-calf. The next male had shoulder length silver hair and silver pupil-less eyes. He wore royal purple pants and undershirt. Over top of that, he wore an elaborate dark blue over-shirt with gold designs along the hems the front of the shirt ended at his waist the back of the shirt fell to his knees. A dark blue sash was tied around his waist, he wore black ankle boots, and he carried no weapons.

The fourth male had long, brown hair and emerald green eyes. His bangs covered half of his face from view. He wore a black shirt with blue pants topped by a blue haori held open with black leather belt with a silver buckle. On his feet were a pair of dark blue boots that went to mid-calf and he carried a long sword sheathed at his side. The fifth male had shoulder length black hair, black eyes; chestnut coloured skin and harshly chiselled features. His formed was draped from his shoulders to his feet in an enveloping black cloak. No weapon could be seen. The final male was all in black. He wore baggy, black pants, a loose, black, long sleeved shirt, black boots and a black cloak with a hood. His face was covered by a black mask and all that could be seen of his face was purple eyes and two strands of black hair framing them. On his back, he carried a metallic black container.

"Who are you?" Yaone growled aggressively.

"My name is Majeh. The two ladies are both known as Dohwa. The one on the right is simply Dohwa the one on the left is Baik Dohwa. The first male is Chung Poong the one beside him is his older brother Chung Hae. The third male is . . . Baby. The fourth is Young. The fifth is Hunter. The sixth is Samhuk," Majeh said pointing to each one of his companions. "And you are?"

"I am Taisho Yaone," she replied.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Cheemo."

"Roy."

"Wrimo."

"Yuki Jon."

"Well," Majeh said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I guess it is time for us to dance, yes?"


End file.
